Dreamland's Biggest Eaters
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 6) Kirby, Hero of Dreamland, had no idea how his life could get better. Then he finds a little boy that is just as happy and can eat just as much as him. Hide your food, Dreamland! (I own nothing beyond the concept)
1. A Heart's Feast

**Hello everyone! So time to make possibly the biggest style shift in the history of this series as we are going from Batman ...to Kirby. Speaking of him, I'm one of the people that has him speak. Not to mention, makes this easier to write. Anyways, let's get going!**

* * *

"Where did it go?! Where did my food go?!" Kirby, hero of Dreamland, was frantically looking around for his food. He had a whole picnic set up for himself, but he had to go help his friend, Meta Knight, with a flame beast. Yet, when he returned, his food was nowhere to be found.

"I thought Dedede was done with that!" Kirby said as he tried to think about had done it. But he was drawing a blank. King Dedede claimed he didn't do that anymore(not that Kirby fully trusted him yet), Waddle Dee was never interested in that stuff, Adeleine would never do something like that, same goes for the animal buddies, Gooey...Kirby didn't even know where he was at the moment and Meta Knight would never be caught dead doing something like that. Kirby was about to go monster hunting until he heard what he thought were bite sounds. Slowly following the source, Kirby poked his head around a tree to find…

A little boy wearing a white shirt happily eating his food. After a few seconds, Kirby slowly walked forward. The boy noticed him.

"Um...hi!" The boy said.

"Hi!" Kirby replied back. "Um...I think you stole my food…"

The boy quickly started looking around, realizing he had just stolen the food. "I-I'm sorry!" He then started pushing the food back towards Kirby.

"Do you want to share?" Kirby offered. The boy smiled.

"Yeah!" The boy said with a laugh. Kirby sat down facing the boy, and they dug in. One thing that surprised Kirby was that the boy was able to eat almost as much as he could. Soon, there was no food. The little boy let out a burp.

"I have never met anyone who could eat like that!" Kirby said with a laugh. "Well, aside from King Dedede,"

"...Someone used to tell me that I got a stomach like a trash compactor...whatever that is!" The little boy said. Kirby realized something.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kirby asked.

"Owen!" The little boy said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kirby, hero of Dreamland," Kirby replied.

"So you fight bad guys and monsters?" Owen asked.

"Yep!" Kirby said. He chuckled a little, thinking about all the kids in the villages that asked him that when word got out that he had saved Dreamland's food supply and defeated Dark Matter.

"So...can I go with you? I want a hero to protect me," Owen asked. Kirby suddenly realized this boy had no family to speak off.

"Of course you can stay with me!" Kirby replied. Owen hugged him.

"Okay daddy!" Owen said. Kirby blinked a few times. Being called daddy was not expected, but he liked it. Kirby hugged back as he led Owen back to his home.

* * *

**And this will be the second in several video game stories on the horizon. Also for those of you that can't tell, The Dreamland Trilogy and **_**Superstar**_**(Ultra) have passed. The next game will be **_**Kirby 64**_**. Of course...we are going to be meeting some friends first...and maybe a former enemy. **


	2. Meeting Friends

**Shadowash246- No, although it was considered. **

**Gamelover41592- Oh it has potential alright**

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- Kirby and Owen fit each other way too well. Also, you know what they say: "Kids Raise You"**

**Okay, so like I said, this is how I will be introducing everyone who is around right now. Also, certain things will be changed both because I want it too and because I need to make things fit with my canon for **_**Star Allies**_**. Also, the list of games I will be covering are(in order)**

_**The Crystal Shards**_

_**The Amazing Mirror**_

_**Squeak Squad**_

_**Return to Dreamland**_

_**Triple Deluxe**_

_**Planet Robobot**_

**And **_**Star Allies**_

**Spin-off game will be referenced, but since they don't add much(and I haven't played any of them other then **_**Extra Epic Yarn**_**), they will be skipped. Also, this will be the first story where that whole "creative ****liberties**" **thing I mentioned comes into play. Anyways, enough rambling! Let's get going!**

* * *

Meta Knight wasn't sure how to react when Kirby said he wanted to show him something. While the two were on better terms nowadays, Meta Knight still wasn't sure about the pink marshmallow.

Those feelings did _not _go away when Kirby turned up on the Halberd with a little boy in tow.

"And who is this, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked as Owen looked around the Halberd and occasionally tried climbing on something.

"This is my new son, Owen!" Kirby declared as Own raced over.

"Hi!" Owen said.

"...Do you even know how to care for a child, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked once he could get his thoughts together.

"Of course! You look after them, but make sure to tell them if they do something wrong," Kirby replied with a wave of his stub arm.

"And how do you know that?" Meta Knight asked.

"I dunno! I kinda just guessed...that's not wrong, is it?" Kirby asked.

"No, that is what you are supposed to do...you are really quite something, Kirby," Meta Knight said. "I hope your son grows up well and that he can provide just as good a fight as you someday,"

"Thanks Meta!" Kirby said as he picked up Owen before walking off. As they walked off, Meta Knight chuckled.

"_Things are certainly going to be very different around here_," The masked knight mused to himself before returning to his training.

* * *

"Well, Kirbs, seems like the little bloke likes us!" Rick said as Owen snuggled up to him.

"You're fuzzy!" Owen declared. After meeting with Meta Knight, Kirby had taken Owen over the woods were his animal friends lived. Owen quickly took a shine to most of them, mainly Rick and Nago. Not that Kirby would argue. The duo was quite soft.

"Hmph! As long as he doesn't cause any trouble, he should be fine," Coo huffed.

"Oh lighten up, Coo!" ChuChu said. "Kirby said he won't do anything bad. You trust Kirby, right?"

"Of course! But we just met this kid!" Coo pointed out.

"Still, Kirby said he's good, so I'm going to trust Kirby," Kine said. As Owen continued to explore the forest, he was being watched by two people, both with completely different motives.

* * *

"He's like a pillow," Gooey said. When Kirby had taken Owen to see Adeleine, he was surprised to find Gooey with her.

"So this is your new son?" Adeleine asked.

"Yep," Kirby replied.

"Well, it was nice to meet him," Adeleine said.

"If he is a sun, why is he not glowing? Or hot?' Gooey asked.

"Gooey...that's, it's not...it's not that kind of sun!" Kirby said. Owen giggled.

"K-K-Kirby!" A Waddle Dee called out as he ran up to Kirby. Kirby knew who this one was, despite the fact they all look the same.

"Dee!" Kirby called out. The little Waddle Dee ran over. Despite most of the Waddle Dees serving King Dedede, Kirby had made friends with this one.

"I heard from Meta Knight that you have a son and Dedede sent me to take a look," Dee explained. Owen hugged him from behind.

"Hi! I'm Owen!" Owen said.

"Call me Dee!" Dee replied. "But...could you let me go? I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Owen said as he quickly let go. Dee took a few seconds to steady himself.

"He seems nice to me," Dee said once he regained his bearings. "The great king was worried that he would be evil,"

"But I'm a good guy!" Owen protested.

"Yes you are, Owen," Kirby reassured his son before turning back to Dee. "Tell King Dedede that I will keep an eye on him,"

"You got it Kirby!" Dee said before running off again.

* * *

"So what is this?" Owen asked. Before him was a fountain of some kind.

"This, Owen, is the Fountain of Dreams," Kirby explained. "It's where all the magic on Pop Star comes from. It's also why everyone has such good dreams. Ya know, rumor has it that if you sleep here, you'll have the best dream of your life,"

"_Those are not mere rumors, Kirby. They are indeed true,_" A female spirit appeared in front of them. "_Do not be alarmed, I am the dream goddess, Nova,_"

"Wait, Nova?! I thought your a clockwork star...and a guy…" Kirby admitted.

"_That star was merely what I used to speak to you in the mortal world. But since it was destroyed, this is something I can only do on rare occasions now_," Nova explained.

"So why are you talking to us? I thought you could only grant one wish and Marx stole it!" Kirby replied.

"_It is not a wish I want to grant you, it's more of a...gift for all you have done for Dreamland_," Nova replied. "_I will grant your son powers similar to yours,_" With that, she touched Owen's forehead, causing a warm glow to envelop him. It lasted a few seconds.

"So what can I do?" Owen asked. Nova gave a warm smile and summoned a Waddle Doo.

"_Try touching this_," Nova said simply. Owen did as told and gained a jester like hat and wand.

"You gave him my copy ability!" Kirby realized.

"_Indeed I have,_" Nova said. "_I also give him the power to summon his own mini wrap star so he can fly,_" Sure enough, Owen had now summoned a little star that he was hovering on.

"This is AWESOME!" Owen cheered.

"_Of course, if you wouldn't mind, I would request you to do a favor for me_," Nova said.

"Anything for you!" Kirby cheerfully replied.

"_Watch over this troublemaker for me_," Nova said as someone stepped out from behind her. But that someone was…

"MARX!?" Kirby cried as he put himself between the jester and Owen. "With all due respect, Nova, but you do remember what Marx tried to do, right?"

"_Of course, and I only agreed to revive him should he behave himself,_" Nova assured. "_Isn't that right, Marx_?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Marx replied. "I gotta be a goody-two shoes and I get to stay alive and keep my powers. But uh, Kirbs? I...um...I'm not good at this...I'm sorry...about what I did,"

"It's okay," Kirby said. "Just don't do it again," Before Marx could answer, Owen pulled him into a bearhug.

"New friend!" Owen cheered.

"Hey! Who's this!? Let go of me!" Marx cried.

"Marx, meet my son, Owen," Kirby replied with a laugh. Behind him, Nova laughed as well. She knew who would be keeping Marx in check.

* * *

**And there you have it! So yeah, Owen has powers like Kirby. I kinda needed him to have them since he needs to go into space and fight eldritch abominations. Also this is how I headcanon Nova looking like after Marx smashed into them(I also think of them as a girl) and how he got revived. Anyways, see you next time when we start the **_**Crystal Shards**_**! **


	3. Gathering Friends

**Gamelover41592- And I can't wait to come up with them**

**Shadowash246- Yes, I am aware of that and they will be referenced**

**Matt (Guest)- You'll see**

**Also, sorry for not updating! I was on vacation. And as per usual, I forgot that to reveal the reason that I picked Kirby for Owen...but do I really need to explain this? They are both fun, lovable, cute(in a weird way for Owen), balls of fun! Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" Kirby said as he playfully tagged Owen, who came rushing after him.

"Wait for me daddy!" Owen called after his dad as he chased after him. The game was cut short however when a pink fairy crashed into Kirby.

"Ow….." Kirby groaned as he looked to see who hit him. At this point, Owen had caught up with him, but noticed something shiny on the ground nearby.

"Please! You have to help me!" The fairy begged as soon as she regained her bearings. "Dark Matter attacked! He shattered our Crystal! The Queen set me away and-"

"Dark Matter?!" Kirby realized. "That's really bad! We'll help you out!"

"Really?" The fairy asked.

"Right Owen?" Kirby asked, only to notice Owen staring at something.

"Shiny…." Owen said like he was in a trance.

"That's a part of the crystal!" The fairy said.

"Oh, you can have it!" Owen said as he handed it to the fairy.

"Thank you!" The fairy said as she hugged both Owen and Kirby. "My name is Ribbon by the way,"

"I'm Kirby, Hero of Dreamland and this is my son, Owen," Kirby replied.

"Hi," Owen said.

"Wait, Hero of Dreamland! You're the guy who defeated Dark Matter before!" Ribbon realized.

"Twice!" Kirby replied. "C'mon, let's go look for more of those crystals," With that, he started off, Kirby and Ribbon right behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Kirby, check out what I found," Dee said as he held up a shard. Kirby, Owen, and Ribbon had found a few so far and were looking for the next one.

"Hi, Dee!" Owen called out with a wave. "Can we have the shiny thing?" Kirby chuckled a little at the fact Owen still didn't know what it was.

"Oh sure th-AH!" Dee began to say, only for a Dark Matter to possess him.

"Stay back, you two!" Kirby ordered. "I'll handle this" With that, Kirby sprang into action. Using the Bomb ability, Kirby was quickly able to beat the Dark Matter out of Dee, who had been turned into a Waddle Doo.

"Ugh ...my head," Dee groaned. He looked up and saw the Dark Matter fleeing and quickly connected the blanks...and screamed. Owen had to scoop him into a hug just to show him everything was okay. Meanwhile, Ribbon grabbed the next crystal shard from nearby.

"Hey, Dee, we could use your help dealing with this," Kirby asked.

"But-but-but, it's Dark Matter!" Dee panicked.

"Yes, which is why we need all the help we can get," Kirby replied.

"O-o-okay, I'll help," Dee said.

"Great!" Kirby cheered.

"Come on, guys!" Ribbon called out. "I can sense more shards this way,"

* * *

"Dark Matter got Adeleine!" Owen cried. Sure enough, Dark Matter had possess their artist friend. Yet again, Kirby jumped into battle, but this time, Owen joined. He had been able to get an ability of his own and now held a giant(for him at least) Cutter boomerang. Despite not being as experienced as Kirby, Owen was still able to hold his own. Finally, they defeated all of Dark Matter!Adeleine's drawings, causing her to come charging for them.

And Owen lightly tossed the boomerang, knocking her out and causing the Dark Matter possessing her to flee.

"That's another one!" Ribbon said as she grabbed a nearby crystal shard.

"How many are there?" Dee asked.

"I don't know," Ribbon admitted sheepishly. It was at that moment Adeleine regained consciousness.

"Kirby? What happened?" Adeleine said as she sat up.

"You got possessed by the Dark eyeball thing," Owen said. Adeleine flopped back down.

"That was the second time in two years!" Adeleine groaned. "Why me?"

"Do you want to help us?" Ribbon asked. "We are looking for crystals,"

"Well, if it means no more Dark Matter, then count me in!" Adeleine declared as she sat up and pulled out her paintbrush and palette. She quickly followed after Kirby.

* * *

"C'mon Dedede, give it back!" Kirby whined. After recruiting Adeleine, the group had made their way to King Dedede's castle, where Dedede had found a shard!

And wouldn't give it to them.

"What part o' finders, keepers do ya not get?" Dedede asked as he held the shard out of Kirby's reach. Despite being able to fly, Ribbon seemed too nervous to approach Dedede to steal the shard.

"What do we do?!" Ribbon asked.

"Um…" Owen began to say, only for Dee to start frantically pointing.

"Look out!" He cried as a Dark Matter possessed Dedede, who quickly pulled out his hammer and charged. Yet again, Kirby and Owen jumped into battle. Kirby took a few hits, mostly from defending Owen, but overall, the battle was finished quickly and Ribbon grabbed the crystal shard while Kirby explained things.

"So ya wanted the crystal so ya could stop Dark Matter?" Dedede asked.

"Yep," Owen said.

"Why didn' ya say so?!" Dedede asked, failing to realize that Kirby had said that. Several times. Either way, he swung his hammer over his shoulder. "Let's go get more of them crystals!" And with that, he was off, the rest of the group chasing after him.

* * *

"Same old Whispy Woods," Kirby said with a sigh. The tree had a shard and as per the norm with the tree, he wouldn't give it up without a fight. Thankfully, he was also as easy as ever, meaning Kirby was easily able to get the shard.

"Um, Ribbon? Where the rest of the shards?" Adeleine asked.

"Oh, when Dark Matter attacked me, they got scattered around the galaxy.

"And how are we all gonna travel around the galaxy?" Dedede asked.

"Hop on!" Kirby said as he summoned a warp star big enough for the whole group. Once everyone was on, the group departed for the stars.

* * *

**Ugh, writing Dedede's accent is going to be annoying. I know he doesn't have it in game, but it is so funny(plus it's everyone's headcanon voice for him) I just had to use it. Anyways, see you next time when we travel across Rock Star! See ya!**


	4. Rock Star

**Gamelover41592- Thx**

**Matt (Guest)- I don't know what you are saying so true too so I am just going to agree with you. **

**Johnathen Youngs (Guest)- Check the story called Announcement if you want to learn more about the series**

**Omni Spectator (Guest)- And there are worse things coming….**

**And we move to planet names as chapter names. If you are wondering why I didn't do that last time, then this story would have around five or six chapters named Popstar or Dreamland. Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"I forgot how bad this place looks," Dee said as the group looked over the next planet. Rock Star looked less like a planet, as much as it did a bunch of rocks barely held together by gravity.

"Can we play on the rocks? Like the big ones?" Owen asked.

"Maybe some other time Owen, but we need to help Ribbon find the crystal shards," Kirby replied.

"Oh right," Owen said.

"Okay, where should I land?" Kirby asked.

"Um...over there!" Ribbon pointed towards one of the landmasses.

"Let's head down!

* * *

"Any ideas on how to get that shard from that beastie's nose?" Dedede asked. They had found the last shard in the area inside a sphinx's nose and it was resisting everyone's attacks.

"Well, Owen and I could try our copy abilities…" Kirby trailed off when he saw Owen struggling with one of them. It was a combo ability were Kirby swung a rock around using electricity. However, due to his age, Owen was struggling with keeping it in the air.

"Watch out!" Owen called out as he flung the rock at the sphinx, shattering the nose and a lot of the face.

"Well...that worked," Adeleine noted as Ribbon flew over to pick up the crystal shard.

"Yay! I got one!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Well, this place is very out of place," Adeleine noted as the group nagavited an oasis like area.

"Cannonball!" Owen called out as he jumped into the water.

"Psst! Ya wanna see a real cannonball? Watch this!" Dedede called out as he got a running start before leaping into the water, splashing everyone.

"Can you show me how to jump like that?" Owen asked.

"All ya gotta do is get a little extra weight on that belly," Dedede said with a laugh as he patted his own belly several times. Owen copied the moment.

"Can we keep looking for the shards please?" Ribbon asked.

"You two can play in the water when we finish," Kirby said as everyone raced off.

"Hey, wait up!" Owen said as he and Dedede raced out of the water.

* * *

"Yay, more water!" Owen cheered. The next area had taken the group into an underground cave which was filled with water in the later sections. Kirby was very grateful that Nova had given Owen the skill to breathe longer underwater.

"So where is the next shard?" Dee asked, his voice muffled by the water.

"Somewhere up ahead!" Ribbon replied, her own voice muffled by water.

"Let's just find it and go. The water is ruining my paint…" Adeleine complained.

* * *

"Oh wow," Adeleine marveled as the group arrived at their next destination. It was a large black pyramid.

"Sure is different from the ones we have on Popstar," Dedede noted.

"We have pyramids on Popstar?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, surprised your daddy never showed ya," Dedede replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm trying to keep him out of the places he can get lost in until he is a little older," Kirby replied. As the group got closer, it was clear that they hadn't found a pyramid, they had found a spaceship.

"This is awesome!" Owen cheered as he started looking over the ship.

"Owen, maybe you should stop before you make it fly?" Adeleine offered.

"But that would be awesome!" Owen protested.

"As long as he doesn't find the cockpit, we should be fine," Kirby said as they moved farther in.

* * *

"Hey, look at that! It's a big crystal!" Owen pointed out. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. A big red crystal.

"Owen, that's not the crystal we are looking for," Ribbon noticed.

"Look out!" Dee cried as the crystal began to attack. Everyone scattered.

* * *

"Is that the right crystal?" Owen asked as a green crystal appeared next to the red one.

"Nope!" Ribbon replied.

"It's another evil one!" Adeleine called out as the green crystal began attacking with the red one.

"Um, Owen? I don't think any of these crystals are going to be the right ones," Kirby told his son.

"Oh," Owen said before landing a hit on the green crystal with an atom it had dropped.

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY EVIL CRYSTALS?!" Dedede asked as a third blue crystal appeared.

"Dark Matter clones?" Kirby offered.

"No, then they would be darker," Adeleine pointed out.

"And eviler looking," Owen added in.

"Let's just break 'em!" Dedede ordered.

"Works for me," Kirby replied as he sucked up an atom and spit it back at the crystal.

"Same for the rest of us," Adeleine added in as she summoned a drawing to toss another atom back.

* * *

"Ugh so hungry," Kirby moaned as he flopped onto his stomach. Once they had beaten the crystals(or Pix as they had learned it was called), they had learned it had a crystal shard and had collected it.

"Ugh, me too," Owen replied as he repeated his dad's actions.

"Hang on you two," Adeleine said as she painted both of them a few pieces of cake. Owen quickly ate his and Kirby was only a little slower. Once they finished, a nearby portal opened up.

"That must be where the next shards are!" Ribbon realized as she flew into the portal, with everyone else hot on her heels.

* * *

**Alright, two down, four? to go!**


	5. Aqua Star

**Gamelover41592: Who said four?**

**Matt (Guest)- Fair enough.**

**Time to jump back in the water so to speak. Let's begin. **

* * *

"Yay, more water!" Owen cheered as he jumped back into the water.

"This place is definitely fitting for its name," Adeleine said. Aqua Star was covered in water, with only a few beaches here and there.

"Well, we can't just look at the landscape," Kirby declared. "We need to keep looking for the crystals!"

"Kirby's right," Ribbon added. "I can sense more this way!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to swim later Owen," Adeleine said as Dedede pulled Owen out of the water.

"Yeah, no way that some of 'em shards didn't land in the water," Dedede added.

"Yay!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Ya know Kirbs, if ya hadn't kicked ma butt so often, I would be wondering how you are destroying things with an explosive snowman," Dedede noted as Kirby found another shard with the method Dedede had just described.

"Hey, with how often I see these things, I get creative," Kirby said with a shrug. "Plus, Owen likes them,"

"How come I'm not allowed to explode?" Owen asked.

"Because...you aren't ready," Kirby said. "Plus, you have a giant fire sword. I think you are lucky,"

"Fine," Owen whined as he crossed his arms, making sure that said giant fire sword didn't touch his body.

* * *

"Weeee!" Owen cheered as he, Dee and Kirby rode down a river on a log ride. It wasn't swimming in it, but it was still very fun.

"I see one of the shards up there!" Dee called out.

"We are gonna have to jump for it!" Kirby ordered. "On three. One, two, three!" They jumped and Owen was able to grab it.

"I got it!" Owen cheered.

"Good job, Owen," Kirby said.

"Look out!" Dee cried. The group then went down, screaming.

* * *

"I miss Rick," Owen said as he watched Kirby turn into the hamster in order to get a crystal shard.

"I see them sometimes. They never really leave their forest," Adeleine admitted. "Gooey hangs out there a lot too,"

"I think Gooey just...does things," Dedede said as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't know how much of a brain he's got in there...or even if there is one in the first place,"

"Maybe we should pay them a visit sometime," Kirby said as he came back with the shard.

"By the way, where's Meta Knight?" Dedede asked.

"He said he was training," Owen replied.

"Training for what?" Adeleine asked. "I thought he would be the first to jump at this,"

"He just said training," Owen repeated.

"You know how cryptic he likes to be," Kirby pointed out.

"Eh, fair enough," Dedede noted.

* * *

"Why are these currents so strong!?" Dee asked as he was swept away by one into another room, before getting spit back out into the room the rest of the group was in.

"This is fun!" Owen cheered as the currents tossed him around like a ragdoll. Not that he cared, as he was having too much fun.

"Let's keep moving before Owen gets pulled out of sight," Kirby noted. Having a kid really did make him more mature.

"A little late there," Dedede noted as Owen was dragged into another room, along with Ribbon and Dee.

"Owen! Get back here!" Kirby called as he swam after his son.

* * *

"ACRO? Is that you?" Dedede asked the group confronted the next "boss".

"I thought he was in Dreamland," Adeleine noted.

"Well, clearly he's here now," Kirby replied.

"Or it's his brother," Owen noted. Everyone just stared at him until Acro attacked again, causing everyone to scramble and begin attacking it was on.

* * *

"Why are all these monsters so interested in these shard thingies anyways?" Dedede asked. After beating Acro, the group had decided to go relax on the beach while they waited for the next portal to open. And so Owen could go swimming in safer waters.

"Well, the Crystal was very powerful and even just a shard can power a ship," Ribbon explained.

"So the shiny things are powerful?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Ribbon said back.

"Is that why they are so shiny?" Owen asked, causing everyone to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," Kirby replied as he hugged Owen, causing him to hug back

"Hey, guys! Watch this!" Adeleine called out. With all her might, she tossed a rock into the sea.

"Cool!" Owen said as he picked up his own rock and threw it. It didn't go as far as Adeleine's but he was able to get it to skip a few times. Dee threw one, but it didn't go very far.

"Hmmph, let me show y'all how it's done!" Dedede said as he grabbed a stone of his own and chucked far, while also getting it to skip.

"Good job, Dedede!" Ribbon said. She threw a stone of her own, but it went the shortest distance.

"Check this out!" Kirby said as he began to wind up his arm. He closed his eyes.

"Watch out!" Dee called out. A giant wave was barrelling straight for the group.

"Everyone back up!" Adeleine said. Everyone quickly backed away, other then Kirby, who was quickly washed away.

"Ugh, I feel like I went through a blender…" Kirby groaned.

"C'mon daddy!" Owen called out as everyone rushed through the portal.

"Wait for me!" Kirby cried as he chased after the group.

* * *

**Not going to lie, I really wanted to have Owen get hit by the wave too, but alas, gotta give Father and Son their shares of butt-monkey moments. Next time, we had for Neo Star! See ya then!**


	6. Neo Star

**Okay, no comments. Also, I think most of you have been able to figure this out, but any parts I don't show still happen, they just happen offscreen.**

* * *

"So we've already seen a desert and the ocean, so why not a jungle?" Adeleine noted. Sure enough, the next planet was covered in jungles and greenery.

"I'm a monkey!" Owen declared as he tried to swing from a vine, only for it to stop in the middle of two trees mid-swing. And then break. "Ow…."

"Let me show ya how it's done!" Dedede said before trying to do it himself, only for the branch he was standing on to snap. And then so did the vine he was standing on. And he fell into a pile of sharp sticks. "YOWUCH!" Owen burst into laughter.

"Okay, everyone stop fooling around, we need to keep looking!" Kirby ordered. Since Meta Knight wasn't around, he had to take responsibility.

"Kirby's right," Ribbon agreed.

"Good idea," Dedede groaned as he rubbed his sore backside.

* * *

"OOOOOOO!" Dedede called out as he swung from vine to vine. They had found an area that had stronger vines, letting the group swing from them with ease(or in Ribbon's case, just fly over the pit they were above).

"Watch out!" Dee call from his spot on Dedede's shoulder. The king was only barely able to dodge a falling enemy.

"Everyone needs to be more careful," Adeleine noted. "We have almost been hit so many times,"

"I agree with you on that, Addie," Kirby said. "Owen, watch your swings!"

"Okay, daddy!" Owen said, only to swing into a tree.

* * *

"That was one long fall," Kirby noted. After finishing up in the tree, the group had fallen into a large cave, with Ribbon being able to snag a crystal shard on the way down.

"Kirby! Check it out!" Dee said as pointed to a mine cart big enough to fit everyone.

"That could get us this dank cave through much faster! Good job," Dedede said.

"Oh, you're welcome Great King!" Dee replied. Once everyone had climbed in, Dedede used his hammer to push off.

"This is fun!" Owen cheered as the cart went down a slope.

"I don't like this!" Ribbon whined.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Kirby said as he and Owen tossed dynamite at a stone blocking another crystal shard. Everyone got down. The dynamite blew up the stone, along with some nearby enemies, but the shard remained undamaged.

"Those shards are tough, Ribbon," Adeleine noted.

"They are magical in nature...at least that is what the queen says," Ribbon explained as he collected the shard.

"That must be some powerful magic ya got there," Dedede marvaled.

"Oh it is!" Ribbon said.

"That must be why Dark Matter wanted it so much," Kirby realized.

"So he wants power?" Owen asked.

"Yeah!" Dee said.

"Maybe he wants it to beat daddy?" Owen offered. Everyone went silent. That was most likely why.

"...Then let's make sure we get the shards first," Kirby said with resolve. A bunch of "yeahs" followed.

* * *

"Pretty…." Owen said as he looked over a large multi-color rock.

"Owen, we need to keep moving!" Kirby said. He then noticed that Adeleine was trying to paint a rock and Dedede was staring at a rock as well.

"Guys!" Ribbon cried. "We need to go! You can come back for the rocks!"

"But they are so pretty…" Owen said as if he was in a trance.

"Ribbon's right, we need to go," Dee said.

"Alright, hang on," Dedede said as he ripped a large rock out of the cave wall. "Just for safekeeping,"

"Can I have one?" Owen asked.

"No," Dedede said bluntly.

"Come on, Dedede!" Kirby said. "Just a small one,"

"...Fine," Dedede said as he put his own rock down and grabbed a smaller one for Owen.

"Now let's go!" Kirby said as he pointed further into the cave. Everyone followed after him.

* * *

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Kirby asked. The room in front of them had a bunch of blocks.

"Let me try something," Adeleine said as she painted a picture of a Top Hat. "Maybe if we reshape them, a shard will appear,"

"Alright then," Kirby said. He reshaped the blocks into what Adeleine had painted and sure enough, a crystal shard appeared. In the next room, were more blocks.

"Try painting another picture, Adeleine!" Dee encouraged.

"Okay!" Adeleine said as she painted another picture. This time, it was a pizza.

"That looks good!" Owen said as he drooled over the pizza. Adeleine chuckled a little as she made the pizza appear. Owen clapped as he started chow down as Kirby finished and got yet another shard.

"Can I have a slice o' that pie?" Dedede asked.

"No," Owen said bluntly, in the same tone Dedede had used earlier. Everyone laughed as Dedede pouted and Kirby got yet another shard from another set of blocks.

* * *

"So hot," Owen whined. No one could blame him. There were now in an active volcano.

"I miss the ocean. Would be great fer coolin' off," Dedede said.

"Or some kind of snow…" Dee offered.

"Snow would be good. Maybe a snow cone to go with it," Dedede noted.

"Snow cones….." Owen said as he thought about every cold treat he think of to cool him off.

"C'mon guys! The faster we finish, the faster we can cool off," Adeleine pointed out.

"Agreed! Let's move," Kirby said.

* * *

"CLIMB!" Kirby cried as everyone quickly climbed up some smaller rocks to escape some rising lava. Ribbon was carrying Adeleine, Dee was riding on Dedede's shoulder and Owen was using his mini wrap star to stay above the lava.

"We are all gonna die!" Owen wailed.

"I ain't gettin' roasted!" Dedede said as he continued to climb away. Dee just clung to his king harder.

"I think I see the way out!" Adeleine called out.

"Don't give up," Kirby said simply.

* * *

"MONSTER LAVA!" Owen cried. A large magma monster rose out of the lava to confront the group.

"Hmmph," I ain't lettin' this Magman beat me. Let's take 'em down!" King Dedede said as he pointed his hammer at Magman.

"I agree," Kirby said, his dynamite at the ready. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Pretty!" Owen said. The shard was getting much bigger and once they had gotten out of the hot volcano, they looked over their handy work.

"Very pretty," Ribbon said as she grabbed it. "Wait till you see it when it at full size!"

"Hey, wasn't that volcano active?" Dee realized suddenly. As if on cue, the volcano started to erupt, causing the group to panic.

"The portal is open!" Adeleine said quickly. Everyone rushed through, although Kirby had to suck up Dee to keep him from getting left behind.

* * *

**It was really fun writing the parts that were in the cave. Next time, we are off to Shiver Star and I will be including two little easter eggs that may be important in the future! See ya!**


	7. Shiver Star

**Gamelover41592: That question mark meant something. **

**Okay, so I don't know if you know the theories about Shiver Star(It's a post-apocalyptic Earth and that Haltmann Works had something to do with it), but I am bringing them both into this chapter. Anyways. Let's go. **

* * *

"I already miss the volcano. Least that was warm!" Dedede complained as soon as they set foot on the next planet, Shiver Star. It was covered in ice and snow.

"You cold Owen?" Ribbon asked.

"A little, but nothing to bad," Owen replied.

"But you shivered," Adeleine pointed out.

"Oh that. I...don't like it here. I don't know why though," Owen admitted.

"Ya probably don't like it because it's freezing! Let's find those shards and get outta here!" Dedede said.

"Aren't you a penguin? Don't penguins like the cold?" Kirby asked.

"I'm a special penguin!" Dedede protested.

* * *

"I love sledding!" Owen cheered. The group had crammed into a bobsled and were sledding down a large hill with lots of igloos lining up.

"I see another shard!' Adeleine called out. Ribbon flew out to grab it before flying back in.

"I hope we are fast enough!" Ribbon said. "I don't know how long until Dark Matter destroys it!"

"He won't. We promise!" Kirby replied. Ribbon smiled and blushed a little.

* * *

"Okay, how can we stand up here?" Adeleine asked. The group had taken to the sky to find the next shards.

"Just be thankful we can," Dedede said. "Don't think any o' would wanna fall through,"

"You said it, Great King," Dee said.

"Hey, look down there!" Owen called as he used his little wrap star to fly down and grab a shard.

"Good spotting, Owen," Kirby congratulated his son.

"Thanks daddy!" Owen said with a smile.

* * *

"Everyone stand back!" Kirby warned as he used his lightning rod powers to get another shard.

"Hey Kirbs? Since when could ya combine yer powers?" Dedede asked.

"Huh, oh! I always could, it just takes a lot of work knowing what works together that I normally just like keeping it simple," Kirby said. "And Owen is still learning,"

"But you said I learn fast!" Owen protested.

"That doesn't mean you aren't learning," Kirby fired back. Owen suddenly took an interest in his shoes

* * *

"What's with this place?" Dedede asked. The group had traveled into a toy factory.

"From what the queen tells us, people used to live here. But for some reason, they left one day," Ribbon asked.

"Why did they leave?" Owen asked.

"We don't know. But the queen says that the factories still run even though no one is here," Ribbon explained.

"I don't blame 'em for leaving. This place is a wasteland," Dedede said gruffly.

"Yeah, who want to live here?" Dee agreed with his king.

"Maybe it was nice before?" Adeleine offered.

"Yeah, for we know it could have been," Kirby pointed out.

"Free toys!" Owen cheered. Clearly, that was the factory had been making.

"You take one," Kirby said, causing Owen to groan.

* * *

"Okay, this is dangerous!" Dee wailed. After finishing up in the toy factory, the group traveled into a different one. This one was clearly much less welcoming and fair more dangerous.

"Owen, watch out!" Kirby cried as he shoved Owen out of the way of a large mallet.

"Maybe H made it," Adeleine said as she pointed at a large golden H on the factory wall.

"I think that is a company. The...something...works company I think," Dee said.

"And how do ya know that?" Dedede asked.

"I looked it up in my spare time," Dee replied.

"Huh," Dedede said. "Sometimes I forget ya can even use the computer,"

"Do you even know how to use a computer, Dedede?" Kirby asked.

"Course I do! Why do ya think I have one in the first place!?" Dedede snapped.

* * *

"Giant robot!" Owen cried as said giant robot activated itself.

"Gah! Who would build something like this?!" Dee wailed as he jumped over a laser.

"Whoever used to live here!" Dedede pointed out as he used his hammer to smash in one of the robot's weak spots in.

"Don't let up, you guys!" Kirby called out as he closed his claw like hands around another one of the robot's weak points. Finally, it looked like the group had beaten the robot until.

"Run!" Ribbon cried.

"It's chasing after us!" Adeleine wailed.

"Try to hit its attacks back!" Kirby called out as he swallowed a missile and fired it back at the robot.

"Sounds like a plan!" Dedede said as he used his hammer to bat the missiles back.

"Let me try something!" Adeleine said as she quickly painted a shield, which blocked the missiles and sent them back. After a few more minutes of that, the group finally caused enough damage to make the robot shut down.

"**ERROR, ERROR!**" It called out until it finally shut down all the way.

"We did it!" Owen cheered, raising his double sided laser sword(**I wish I could just it a lightsaber**) into the air. Suddenly, the crystal opened up another portal, revealing a planet smothered in darkness.

"What planet is that?" Dee asked.

"That's Ripple Star! My home! Dark Matter must have taken it over!" Ribbon cried.

"Aw, cheer up! We're gonna help ya get yer planet back!" Dedede assured her.

"You really will?" Ribbon asked. "But you all already did so much to help me…"

"But we're friends! Friends always help each other...at least that's what daddy tells me…" Owen replied.

"Well, he isn't wrong," Adeleine said. "We'll help...even if I am really scared of Dark Matter,"

"Well, if the Great King will, then so will I!" Dee said.

"We are gonna help Ribbon, no matter what!" Kirby declared as he started to rush into the portal, only to trip and for everyone else to trample him. With a sigh, Ribbon picked him up and flew inside.

* * *

**Do you like/spot my two little Easter Eggs? Both of them are theories that deal with what happened to Shiver Star. Anyways, next time, we are off to Ripple Star for the final? level of the game.**


	8. Corrupted Ripple Star

**Guest: Shiver Star possibly being a post-apocalyptic Earth(shown from Owen not liking it and not knowing why).**

**Gamelover41592: Hey, it's Kirby. You gotta have some cute moments in between all the nightmare fuel**

**Okay, time to help get Ripple Star back to normal. Let's get going. **

* * *

"It's just like home!" Owen noticed. Ripple Star did bare many similarities to Popstar.

"Yeah, but everything feels...wrong," Dedede said.

"No kidding, it feels like everything is twisted," Adeleine agreed.

"Dark Matter did this! It's corrupting everything!" Ribbon wailed, close to tears yet again.

"Hang in there, Ribbon. We are going to fix everything," Kirby reassured her.

"Okay, I'll believe in you guys," Ribbon said.

* * *

"It really is just like home," Kirby mused as the group continued to travel towards the castle.

"Yeah, just with worse monsters," Dedede deadpanned as he batted away a Ghost Knight from another shard, which Ribbon quickly grabbed.

"Guys, I think we only have a few left!" Ribbon cheered.

"So that crystal could get rid of Dark Matter, right?" Dee asked.

"I hope so!" Ribbon said.

"Well, let's finish getting them and find out!" Kirby said.

"Yeah!" Owen agreed with his dad.

* * *

"Everyone get out of the way!" Kirby cried as he turned into a spiky bomb and flung himself at a rock, revealing yet another shard.

"Hey, why does that spike bomb thing look like one of my gordos?" Dedede asked.

"I don't know," Kirby admitted. "I guess it just goes something I see a lot,"

"Maybe because it's black like a bomb and all spiky," Owen offered.

"I mean that could be it," Kirby replied.

"Guys! I can see the castle from here!" Ribbon called out.

"Let's move!" Adeleine said.

* * *

"So I'm guessin' we can't just use the front door?" Dedede said as the group looked over the castle.

"No, Dark Matter will have us swarmed in seconds," Ribbon said.

"Then how do we get in?" Dee asked.

"How about down here?" Owen said as he pointed down a well.

"That could work," Ribbon said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kirby said as he dove into the well, everyone following after him.

"What an incredible smell ya've discovered, Owen," Dedede snarked as he covered his nose. The well turned out to have lead to the sewers.

"I almost would prefer Dark Matter," Adeleine added in, holding her own nose.

"Guys, the faster we find the shards and get into the castle, the less time we spend down here," Kirby pointed out.

"Yeah, stop complaining if you don't want to smell it," Ribbon added in.

"Fine, let's just go," Dedede groaned as he used his hammer to push away some sewage.

* * *

"Great, this blasted place is a maze!" Dedede complained. It took a while, but the group quickly realized that they had seen some places several times.

"Why is this place so big!?" Owen wailed, now regretting his idea of looking down the well.

"I have no idea!" Ribbon replied. "The queen designed this place,"

"Maybe it was meant to keep intruders out?" Dee offered.

"That _clearly_ worked," Dedede snarked.

"Dedede, be nice. You don't have the best track record with Dark Matter either," Kirby pointed out.

"Hey! Lay off! I'm helpin' ya, ain't I?" Dedede replied.

"Let's just keep moving," Adeleine said with a sigh.

* * *

"We made it!" Owen cheered. The group had finally reached the castle, much to their relief.

"Don't cheer yet, there could still be enemies!" Dee pointed out.

"Then lets smash 'em!" Dedede declared. As if on cue, enemies appeared.

"You jinxed it," Adeleine deadpanned as she pulled out her paintbrush.

"Sorry for gettin' excited!" Dedede replied.

* * *

"GREAT CAESAR SALAD! WHAT IS THAT!?" Owen wailed at the..._thing _that was in front of them. It looked like a white icosahedron with eyes on each of its faces. And it could use all of Kirby's copy abilities and could only be damaged by whatever one it used.

"Seems like Dark Matter is getting smarter," Kirby noted as he sucked up ball of fire and shot it back at the thing.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYIN' THAT SO CALMLY!?" Dedede cried.

"Because so I am I!" Kirby replied as he launched yet another one of the thing's attacks back.

"Let's defeat the bad guy!" Owen said as he threw another attack back.

"But what can we do?" Dee asked.

"Keep hittin' that thing's attacks back!" Dedede ordered as he used his hammer to knock an ice shard into the thing. Finally, it exploded and the Dark Matter that had come with it fled Ripple Star before exploded.

"We did it!" Adeleine cheered.

"Let's head back out. I'm sure the queen will want to meet you guys!" Ribbon said.

* * *

"She's real pretty," Dedede said in a trance like state as the Queen walked over the group. Dee started waving his stub arm in front of Dedede in hopes of snapping him out of the trance he was in.

"Great King! Are you okay!?" Dee asked.

"I'm just fine, Dee," Dedede assured him. Suddenly, the reformed Crystal fired a blast at the Queen, revealing that not all the Dark Matter had been expelled from the planet. It retreated to a nearby part of space, looming over Ripple Star menacingly.

"What do we do now?!" Ribbon cried.

"I have an idea!" Kirby said as he pulled out his warp phone and quickly summoned a Warp Star. "C'mon!"

"Let's go!" Owen cheered as he jumped on after his dad. The rest quickly jumped on as well and the group flew towards the Dark Matter, not sure what would happen next. Only knowing that Dark Matter had to be stopped.

* * *

**So yeah, this was why I had that question mark next to four. I was trying to keep the twist a secret in case any of you didn't know. Anyways, see you guys next time for the TRUE final level, Dark Star.**


	9. Dark Star

**Gamelover41592- Oh yeah. This should be interesting. **

**This is it, the group has reached Dark Star and are ready to take down Dark Matter once and for all. Let's go**

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS TERRIFYING!" Dee shrieked. Not that anyone disagreed with him.

"What the heck is this crazy place?" Owen wailed.

"Dark Star," Kirby declared.

"Did ya just come up with that now?" Dedede asked.

"Okay, yes, but hey, it's fitting!" Kirby pointed out.

"He's not _wrong_," Adeleine pointed out.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting about this," Ribbon pointed out. "We need to get moving before Dark Matter decides to finish the job,"

"Also, the sooner we beat Dark Matter, the sooner we get out of here," Kirby pointed out.

"Alright then, let's go," Dedede said as he shouldered his hammer and pointed forward.

"Okay then, let's go!" Kirby ordered as the group rushed forward.

* * *

"The core should be up here," Dee said as he frantically pointed upwards.

"Kirby, stand on that piece and I should be able to launch ya and Ribbon up," Dedede said. ]

"Can I come?" Owen asked.

"Sorry, Owen, but this is really dangerous," Kirby said. Owen quickly got upset, forcing Kirby to go in for damage control. "Dark Matter is scary and I mean really scary. While I don't doubt you could beat him, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"...Okay daddy, but I want to kill the next monster we fight," Owen conceded.

"Deal," Kirby said before standing where Dedede wanted him to stand. Ribbon landed on his head.

"Launch us, Dedede!" Ribbon ordered.

"Good luck, ya two," Dedede said as he slammed his hammer down, launching Kirby and Ribbon towards the core.

* * *

Once Ribbon had grabbed him and handed him the Crystal, now functioned into a gun, Kirby looked to see what he was facing.

And his jaw dropped.

"_Zero_," Kirby spat.

"Kirby, what is that thing?" Ribbon asked.

"The true master of the Dark Matter, Zero," Kirby replied darkly. Zero seemed to be in the process of being reborn, if the halo meant anything. It also had angel like wings, which unnerved Kirby. Zero as an angel was not a pretty thought. But he also knew that Zero couldn't win.

"What do you want to do?" Ribbon asked.

"Try to keep me from getting hit, I'll handle Zero," Kirby ordered. Ribbon nodded. The battle was on. Zero remained stoic as he began to launch his attacks. Kirby stayed determined as he fired the crystals into the one spot he knew to be Zero's weak point.

Its eye

After taking enough shots to eye, Zero lowered his head, revealing a band-aid under the halo. Kirby blasted away at the halo, getting rid of it, before hitting the band-aid. Zero started flailing in what Kirby could only hope was pain, exposing it's true weak point.

A spiky green stinger.

"Kirby! Try hitting that!" Ribbon called out.

"You got it!" Kirby said as he began to fire the crystals at the stingers. However, they could only land a few hits before Zero recovered. But Kirby wasn't giving up. If he could give Owen the chance to live in a Dark Matter free galaxy, he would.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Adeleine asked.

"Are they winning?" Dee asked.

"I can't make much out, but Kirbs and Ribbon are fightin' Zero!" Dedede revealed. Everyone gasped, even Owen. They all knew how dangerous Zero was(Kirby had told Owen about his earlier triumph over Dark Matter and Zero).

"Daddy can win! I know he can!" Owen declared. Admittedly, he was scared. Everything was moving really fast for the little boy, but if anyone could do it, it was his daddy. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"What is that?" Dee asked as he pointed at something flying down. Everyone squinted to see a welcome sight. It was Kirby and Ribbon!

"Daddy!" Owen cheered as he tackled Kirby into a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"And you gave me the strength to finish him off!" Kirby said as he returned the hug. Everyone else joined in for a group hug. But the happiness only lasted a few seconds before the ground shook and everyone realized something.

"Zero must have been keeping this place together!" Adeleine cried.

"Everyone get back to the Warp Star!" Kirby cried. No one needed to be told twice. They all quickly jumped on the Wrap Star and flew back to Ripple Star as Dark Star exploded, taking Dark Matter with it.

* * *

Upon getting back to Ripple Star, the group was quickly honored as heroes.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all owe these heroes quite a bit," Queen Ripple said as she presented each hero with a crystal medal.

"It was nothin'" Dedede said as he flexed, still clearly trying to show off.

"For that, on behalf of every fairy on Ripple Star, and the rest of the galaxy, I thank you," Queen Ripple said as everyone began to clap.

"Hey, daddy, can I keep the medal?" Owen asked.

"That's why they gave them to us, Owen," Kirby said to his son. Ribbon floated over.

"Um Kirby? This is my personal thanks," Ribbon said as she planted a kiss on Kirby, who quickly started blushing.

"Heh, looks like ya might be gettin' a momma, Owen!" Dedede laughed, causing Ribbon to start blushing.

"Seems like he _really _liked it," Dee noted as Kirby danced around the stage, only to trip and fall, causing everyone to rush after him.

* * *

**That little moment at the end was really fun to write. As for my stance on that, Ribbon isn't Kirby's new mom, **_**but **_**her and Kirby are going to be in a relationship. Nothing serious(like two characters later on), but just cute fluff if I want it. Anyways, see you next time. Haven't decided if I am going to just do randomness or start **_**Amazing Mirror**_**.**


	10. Rainbow Route

**So because I am lazy and I don't feel like/can't come with any random fluff, we are jumping straight into the next game in the series, **_**Amazing Mirror!**_ **As for age ups, Owen is now 8. Let's get going!**

* * *

"It's such a nice day, huh Owen?" Kirby asked.

"You said it daddy!" Owen said happily. In the several years since defeating Dark Matter, Kirby and Owen had been doing roughly the same thing. Eating, sleeping and hanging out with friends. Ribbon often came to visit with Popstar, which always made the duo happy. Meta Knight was a little mad he wasn't called about dealing with Dark Matter, but relented when he saw that the group had done a good job defeating it. Speaking of Meta Knight, he had just appeared in front of Kirby but Owen could tell something was off, especially after he readied his sword to attack.

"**Die**," The Dark Knight growled.

"Daddy! Watch out!" Owen wailed. Kirby just barely jumped out of the way of the Knight's strike.

"You're not Meta Knight!" Kirby realized. The fake merely gave a snort before flying off.

"We need to stop him!" Owen cried.

"Hang on, Owen!" Kirby said before summoning a Warp Star. Kirby hopped on first, then Owen followed him, before they chased after the fake Meta Knight.

* * *

"Look!" Owen cried as he and Kirby landed. Nearby, Meta Knight and his fake were fighting under a large mirror.

"You will not defeat me!" Meta Knight vowed.

"Oh really?" The fake asked as he charged forward, catching Meta Knight off guard. Meta was launched into the mirror, which the dark knight then shattered. With his work done, the knight left through another mirror portal.

"Meta Knight!" Owen cried. "Daddy, what do we do?"

"We need to find those pieces!" Kirby replied. "The only question is...how?"

"Maybe I could help?" Owen and Kirby jumped as they saw a darker version of Kirby step out in front of him.

"Why do you look like my daddy?" Owen asked.

"Because I am him," The darker Kirby explained. "Well, I'm the mirror world's version of him. I was actually coming to ask for your help,"

"With what?" Kirby asked.

"My world was peaceful until a being known as Dark Mind took it over. He has corrupted everything. If you can defeat him for me, I will help you find the shards to the mirror," Mirror Kirby said.

"Of course we can help! If your world is in danger, that means ours could be too!" Kirby realized.

"Plus, we are heroes and that's what heroes do!" Owen added in.

"Exellcent. Also call me...Shadow Kirby," Shadow Kirby said.

"You got it, Shadow Me!" Kirby said.

"So where is the first shard?" Owen asked.

"Follow me," Shadow Kirby said as he started to lead the way. "I think I saw the first shard go to a place called Rainbow Route,"

"Um, also what's with the evil version of Meta Knight?" Owen asked. Shadow Kirby sighed.

"I see you have already met Dark," Shadow Kirby said.

"Um, yes. He tried to kill me!" Kirby protested.

"You'll have to forgive him. He has a ...warped sense of honor. He is going about trying to defeat Dark Mind in his own way. He wants to be the one who defeats him and he is trying to stop anyone from stopping him," Shadow explained.

"That _does _sound like a mirror version of Meta Knight," Kirby admitted.

"But he seemed pretty evil," Owen said.

"While there are evil versions of your people running around, Dark and I do our best to keep order," Shadow explained. "At least when Dark isn't trying to pick a fight with everything that moves,"

"So what does Dark Mind want?" Kirby asked.

"Dark thinks that he wants to conquer the mirror world, and then yours as well," Shadow gravely revealed before bumping into a block. "Ugh, I hate these! They are too heavy for me to move alone!"

"Here, let me help!" Kirby said. Using both of their suction breaths, Kirby and Shadow were able to move the block out of the way.

"How come I can't have suction breath?" Owen pouted.

"Because you can get your own copy abilities from touching people, Owen. We have been through this," Kirby replied. Owen crossed his arms and looked away.

"Where did he come from? I don't have a kid," Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I just found him in the woods one day. Now, I can picture life without him," Kirby mused as Owen chased a nearby Cupie to get its ability.

"Let's keep moving. I know another way into the mirror world," Shadow said as he rushed ahead.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Owen cried as he rushed after him.

* * *

"Alright, this should take us to where the first shard is," Shadow said as he pointed to a mirror like portal. "Are you both sure you are ready?

"We are ready!" Kirby declared.

"Yeah, let's stop this Dark Mind guy!" Owen added.

Shadow smiled at their optimism. "Let get going then," With that, the trio walked in.

* * *

**Okay, so I am sure you are all wondering about the changes I made to Dark Meta Knight. Well, for my canon(and several other peoples) of **_**Star Allies**_**, the "ambiguous/evil" dreamfriends(Marx, Dark and Susie) are all really good guys now. You saw Marx, so I had to deal with Dark. I decided to take inspiration from a Kirby fanfic I had read where Dark kidnapped Meta Knight in hopes of getting Kirby to kill Dark Mind. But I also didn't want to lose what made him special, him being a much more vicious and less honorable version of Meta Knight. So I hope you like what I created. See ya next time.**


	11. Moonlight Mansion

**Gamelover41592- Oh don't worry. They will. **

**Matt (Guest)- How many times do I have to tell you this? Twenty is the final age for all the original Total Drama contestants. Also don't worry, Chris will get his punishment for what he has done. **

**Okay, since there is no set order for **_**Amazing Mirror**_'**s levels, I am just going in the order of the Kirby wiki. Also for Shadow's personality, I wanted a wiser sounding Kirby. **

* * *

"What is this place?" Owen asked once the group had arrived at their first destination.

"It was a mansion at one point, but it got abandoned. Now the golems use it as a stronghold," Shadow explained.

"Seems like it's still in pretty good condition," Kirby noted as he looked at some stained glass windows.

"It's because no comes here often," Shadow replied.

"Who used to live here?" Owen asked.

"Don't know. Must have been pretty rich, though," Shadow noted.

"So where can we find this shard?" Owen asked.

"Chances are King Golem has it. He rules the golems and other monsters here. If any of them found anything, they will have brought it to him," Shadow said.

"Then let's go find him!" Owen cheered as he rushed away, Kirby and Shadow following close behind.

* * *

"Smashy smashy!" Owen called out as he used his newfound hammer to smash some mini golems to bits.

"Owen, I think you are having a little too much fun with this," Kirby said before setting some other enemies on fire.

"I don't see a problem with his behavior. After all, they were in our way. He was just defeating them," Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Fair point," Kirby admitted.

"Come on, daddy! We need to find the big golem!" Owen said as he rushed ahead.

* * *

"So pretty…" Owen gushed. The area surrounding the manor seemed to be permanently nighttime, letting the windows filter the moonlight in.

"It really is. Shame it fell to ruin," Shadow said sadly.

"No kidding," Kirby said. "Not even Dreamland has something like this. The closest is Dedede's castle and no one is really allowed in there,"

"Ah. That is interesting. Everyone always viewed your world as better, especially when Dark Mind took it over," Shadow mused.

"Maybe we all just like different things?" Owen offered.

"I suppose that is a good way to put it," Shadow mused.

* * *

"Who dares to disturb my slumber!?" King Golem roared.

"We just want a mirror shard. If you give it to us, you can go to sleep." Owen offered.

"NEVER!" King Golem roared as he began to pound the floor with his stone fists. Boulders began to full from the ceiling.

"Let's do this, Owen!" Kirby said as he and Owen charged forward with their hammers.

* * *

**Around five seconds later**

* * *

"You win!" King Golem wailed. "Just take the stupid mirror!"

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Shadow taunted as Owen and Kirby grabbed the shard.

"You ready Owen?" Kirby asked with a smile.

"Let's dance!" Owen cheered. With that, he and Kirby launched into their little dance, while Shadow just looked on in amusement.

* * *

**Yeah, I can't make this too long since there is nothing to really collect or enough characters to make having conversations fun. But eh, live and learn. See ya guys next time!**


	12. Cabbage Cavern

**Gamelover41592: Owen doing most things is funny. **

**Matt (Guest): It's cool(although I would highly advise looking up the canon ages so you can tell when everyone with get their memories back)**

**Okay, next level time. Sorry I can't really do much with these one. Without many plot important collectables, I can't write out funny stories of them all finding them or struggling to get them. So **_**Amazing Mirror **_**and most likely **_**Squeak Squad **_**will be made up of shorter chapters. Anyways, let's go**

* * *

"What is this place?" Owen asked as Shadow Kirby lead them into a series of underground caves.

"Welcome to the Cabbage Caverns," Shadow said simply.

"This place kinda reminds me of the Great Cave Offensive," Kirby said. "Ya know, with all the treasure chests and being underground and all,"

"Oh yeah. That place," Owen remembered.

"I remember when I used to take some kids down here to play hide and seek," Shadow said. "When Dark Mind took over, we started using them to hide from him," As if on cue, some kids came running over.

"Shadow! We need you!" One of them, a Waddle Dee begged.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"A monster was spotted in the lower parts of the cavern!" Another, a Kibble Blade exclaimed.

"We can handle it!" Kirby said.

"Yeah!" Owen declared.

"Me and my...partners...will handle it," Shadow assured the kids, who then ran off.

"What kind of monster?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said.

"Hey, we can handle anything! Right Owen?" Kirby said.

"You said it, daddy!" Owen declared.

* * *

"Whoa, where the water comes from?" Owen asked as Shadow lead them into a darker part of the cave.

"The water from the ground" Shadow explained. "We are gonna have to swim so-" Before he had even finished, Owen had jumped in the water.

"He really likes swimming," Kirby explained before jumping into the water after Owen. Shadow followed shortly after.

* * *

"We should be getting close," Shadow noticed.

"How do you-GREAT MOTHER OF ZERO, WHAT IS THAT?!" Owen cried. There was drool, bite marks, holes and claw strikes everywhere.

"Whatever it is clearly doesn't like all the people here," Kirby noted, moving a wheel with his foot.

"No kidding" Shadow said gravely.

"But we are going to stop it, right?" Owen asked.

"Of course, Owen! It would be just like back home," Kirby assured him.

"_I knew I found the right people_," Shadow thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

"That's the monster!" Shadow cried as a large mole like creature burst from the ground. For some reason, it was wearing sunglasses and a bandanna.

"Then let's defeat it!" Owen cried as he tried to rush forward, only to have to quickly dodge several pieces of junk the beast threw.

"Be careful, Owen!" Kirby chastised him.

"Sorry daddy," Owen said.

"But let's take this thing down!" Kirby declared as he raised his hammer with pride.

"Yeah!" Owen said.

* * *

"And that's another monster down!" Kirby cheered as Owen grabbed the monster's shard.

"Take that...Moley!" Owen declared.

"Really? Moley?" Shadow asked.

"It's a mole!" Owen protested.

* * *

**And that's another shard! Next time, we are off to Mustard Mountain**


	13. Mustard Mountain

**Gamelover41592- There weren't any actual cabbages there…..**

**Okay, time for yet another chapter yadda yadda yadda. You get it at this point. **

* * *

"Wow! Those are a lot of mountains!" Kirby marveled as Shadow lead them to the next destination.

"Welcome to Mustard Mountain," Shadow replied.

"Ew! I hate Mustard," Owen whined. "Ketchup is better,"

"Owen, it's just part of the name," Kirby assured him.

"Oh, okay," Owen said.

"Follow me, the next shard, and most likely, monster guardian, should be at the mountain peak," Shadow replied.

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PLACES WITH LAVA!?" Owen cried. The group had to make a detour deeper into the mountain and sure enough, there was lava.

"This isn't a mountain," Kirby realized. "This is a volcano!"

"I think it goes without saying that it is best you avoid the lava," Shadow said as he flew over a lava flow, with Kirby and Owen following him.

"Hey, how come so many places here are like the ones back home?" Owen asked.

"Hmm?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I feel like some of the places are like the ones we have back home," Owen explained.

"This world is meant to be a reflection of yours, so it would make sense if some places felt similar," Shadow explained.

"I guess you guys are a reflection of us," Kirby said.

"Then why is there no mirror me?" Owen asked.

"...I don't know," Shadow said.

"Maybe you just haven't met him yet?" Kirby offered.

"True," Shadow noted as the group continued on their way. Kirby, however, couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

* * *

"How tall is this mountain!?" Owen whined. At this point, he had resorted to riding on his mini wrap star so he didn't pass out from exhaustion.

"Oh would you relax, Owen. We still have a ways to go," Kirby replied. Owen just groaned.

"It would seem that the volcano may have erupted recently," Shadow noted. Lava flowed down the side of the mountain, creating more obstacles for everyone.

"I think this goes without saying, but be careful," Kirby said.

"Yeah, I don't want to get fried," Owen agreed. He used his Laser Copy ability to shoot down some enemies.

"And of course, watch for enemies," Shadow said, using his own Fighter ability to help fending the enemies off.

* * *

"Man, this really is the mirror world," Kirby deadpanned as some clouds clumped together into a familiar cloud monster.

"Who is this?" Owen asked.

"Right, I forgot you haven't dealt with Kracko yet," Kirby noted. "This is Kracko. He's a cloud monster that I fight once every adventure or so," Kracko then formed his eyes and spikes, causing Owen to scream a little.

"You say you fight this beast often?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, and yours looks a LOT like the one I fight," Kirby said as he dodged out of the way of a lightning strike before Owen followed up with several laser shots to Kracko's eye.

"Maybe this Dark Mind guy brought him from our world?" Owen asked.

"If that is the case, then we need to move fast. Dark Mind most likely knows you are here if he is bringing monsters from your world," Shadow said.

"You got it!" Kirby said before turning into a tornado and ramming into Kracko several times.

"Get him, daddy!" Owen called. Finally, Kracko fell.

"Seems like he did have a shard," Shadow noted as he grabbed it.

"Shadow!" A voice roared. Everyone turned around to see Dark Meta Knight staring them down. "I thought I warned you not to interfere!"

"Your bravo will get you nothing Dark! We can't just seal Dark Mind in the mirror, he will continue to plague our world," Shadow fired back.

"Hmmph," Dark huffed before flying off.

"Yep, that's Meta Knight's mirror," Kirby joked.

* * *

**So that moment when Owen is wondering where his mirror version was and Shadow noticing that he hasn't met him was ORIGINALLY going to be in **_**Not Ready To Be Thirteen **_**during Operation POOL. The reason I scrapped it was because it would have taken away from what would have been Numbuh 4's episode. **


	14. Carrot Castle

**Gamelover41592- Thx**

**Guest- I think the title was just to be alliterative but yeah that could make sense. **

**Okay. In hindsight, I should have just done this game as one big chapter. But too late to go back now. Anyways, lets go. **

* * *

"This is kinda like Dedede's castle," Kirby noted.

"It _was _his at one point. Ya know, until we overthrew him," Shadow explained.

"But why would you overthrow him?" Kirby asked.

"Until yours, our Dedede only sought power. He tried everything to keep us under his thumb until we finally had enough and overthrew him. He...went straight to Dark Mind for help," Shadow explained.

"So is this new?" Kirby asked.

"No," Shadow replied. "They had clearly been planning this for some time,"

"But why not attack like when they first met?" Owen asked.

"Because they were trying to catch us off guard," Shadow explained. "Dark and I knew that he would try to regain what he had lost, but we were surprised he didn't attack right away. They were waiting for us to lower our guard,"

"That makes sense," Kirby noted.

"Maybe we can find something they are planning in here," Owen offered.

"Perhaps," Shadow said as the group moved into the castle.

* * *

"So much treasure!" Owen marveled as he tried to stuff his clothes with whatever he could carry.

"Seems like your version of Dedede left quite a bit behind," Kirby noted.

"He did have to leave fast. Otherwise Dark would have killed him," Shadow noted.

"What's Dark's deal anyways?" Kirby asked.

"Dark has problems with controlling himself," Shadow explained.

"He seems like he can control himself to me," Owen noted.

"His violence urges….he always wants to pick fights and solve things with violence," Shadow explained. "None of us have any idea what to do about it,"

"Have you tried to tell him about how you feel?" Kirby offered.

"All the time, but he doesn't listen whatsoever to anyone," Shadow replied.

"Maybe if we beat him, he'll listen?" Owen offered.

"That...that could work," Shadow noted.

"Then we better find that next shard," Kirby said.

* * *

"Only electrictricity will hurt the Mega Titan!" Shadow explained frantically.

"But I have a hammer!" Owen complained.

"Bash him into the wall!" Kirby said as he used his spark ability to shock the Titan. When it was stunned, Owen took the chance to bash him into the wall. This continued with Shadow helping with his Beam power. But when it seemed like it was over.

It's head came off.

"Okay, now we need to kill the head!" Shadow exclaimed. Owen was able to knock ii into the ceiling with his hammer, which now seemed to be doing damage.

"It must be weaker without the armor!" Kirby realized as he shocked the head.

"That armor must have been made out of something stronger then the head!" Shadow added it as he shocked the head with his beam.

"Don't let up!" Kirby said.

"Okay, daddy!" Owen said as he tossed the hammer at the head, missing. The head moved to attack him while he grabbed it, but Kirby jumped into the block him.

"No creepy head...thing messes with my son!" Kirby declared as he fired a particular powerful spark shot at the head. This did the trick as the head fell to the ground.

"Where's the shard?" Owen asked as he looked over the head, even grabbing it and shaking it(to Kirby and Shadow's amusement), but no shard.

"Um, Owen? The shard is over here," Kirby noticed as he grabbed the shard out of the Mega Titan's armor.

"Oh," Owen said.

* * *

**Just as a warning, I am not going to write over Thanksgiving. **


	15. Olive Ocean

**Okay, so sorry about the break over Thanksgiving. I just didn't feel like writing on my break(Christmas will be the same way). Anyways, let's get going. **

* * *

"Well, Owen, it looks like we can go for a swim," Kirby noted as Shadow showed them to the next location.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered as he jumped right in.

"He really likes the water, doesn't he?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know why, he just does," Kirby said as Owen dealt with some enemies that tried to attack him.

"Well, we need to keep moving," Shadow pointed out.

"Oh well, we still get to swim," Owen realized.

"It looks like it," Kirby said as he jumped after his son.

* * *

"Yeesh, what happened here?" Kirby asked once they got a chance to surface.

"Yeah, why is this place so dark and mean-looking?" Owen asked.

"Because this is a ship graveyard," Shadow explained.

"Why do you have so many sunken ships?" Owen asked.

"Because the waters are very often rough. We got lucky that they are somewhat calm now," Shadow explained.

"But if they are so rough, why are there so many boats?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't you stay away from here on a boat?" Owen added.

"The reason for the ships is because we didn't realize how bad it was when we first tried to attack Dark Mind. We thought we could make a sneak attack by sea, but it didn't work," Shadow said gravely. "All the ships sunk. I don't know how many people died,"

"Sorry to hear that," Kirby said as he looked away.

"Let's go beat Dark Mind!" Owen suddenly said. "So those people can rest in peace,"

"...I suppose you are right," Shadow said, giving Owen a small smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kirby asked. "Let's keep going,"

* * *

"I wonder how the fish taste here," Owen mused.

"Owen, no," Kirby said, not wanting his son try eating raw fish that wasn't sushi.

"I'm just asking a question!" Owen protested.

"They are quite yummy," Shadow said out of the blue. Owen and Kirby turned to face him.

"Since when did you care about food?" Kirby asked.

"I'm still you," Shadow replied.

"Touche," Kirby replied.

* * *

"SHARK!" Owen cried out as he pointed to a shark fin in the water. It rose up to reveal a strange looking shark. "Weird looking shark, but SHARK!"

"It's going to jump!" Shadow warned. Kirby, however, was ready. Using his stone ability, he slammed onto the shark, hurting it and forcing him back into the water.

"Daddy, do that again!" Owen cried.

"That does seem like it will work," Shadow noted.

"Okay then," Kirby said just as the shark charged again. Kirby readied himself and slammed his stony body into the shark. It roared in pain and dove back under the water.

"Keep going daddy!" Owen cheered.

"A few more hits should knock Gobbler out," Shadow said.

"Gobbler?" Owen asked.

"That is his name," Shadow said.

"Who named it that?" Kirby asked before striking Gobbler again.

"Dark," Shadow explained with a grin. Owen burst into laughter. Kirby kept himself together, but it was very funny to picture Dark Meta Knight coming up with such a funny name for such a fearsome monster. Speaking of said monster, Gobbler made another charge, still not getting the idea that Kirby would slam a rock onto his head. It still didn't as Kirby had defeated him very quickly.

"Seems like that's another shard," Shadow said as the magic piece of glass floated up. However, the group was unaware they were being watched.

* * *

"That idiot Shadow still won't listen to me," Dark said as he closed the viewing mirror he was using.

"Perhaps you should consider letting them help," A caged Meta Knight said from behind him. "I can speak from experience that Kirby is quite strong and Owen is strong as well,"

"Those peasants can't help me!" Dark declared. "Dark Mind is mine and mine _alone _to defeat!"

"Why do you insist on fighting a foe you have failed to kill several times?" Meta Knight asked. Dark went silent. Meta could tell he hit a nerve. He knew that Kirby and Owen would be the ones to defeat Dark Mind, whether Dark liked it or not.

* * *

**Another chapter and a surprise appearance by both Dark and Meta Knight! Weren't expecting that, were ya? Also, what do you guys think of Dark and Shadow's personalities? I'm just wondering.**


	16. Peppermint Palace

**Gamelover41592- Thank you. **

**I am really running out of things to say. Without anything to really write, I have to make things up and I don't want to repeat things. So glad that the next games will give me things to do and talk about. Anyways, let's go. **

* * *

"Where's the peppermint?" Owen asked once the group reached their next destination.

"Why would there be peppermint here?" Shadow asked.

"Um, isn't this place called _Peppermint _Palace?" Kirby asked.

"It's just the way it was named," Shadow explained.

"Aww…." Owen and Kirby whined. Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

"This is a tower! Not a palace!" Owen pointed out.

"True, but I don't think Peppermint Tower rolls off the tongue as well," Kirby said.

"For once, we agree," Shadow admitted. "Palace also makes the building sound much more exquisite,"

"I still wish there was peppermint because then Santa might be here!" Owen said.

"Owen, we can have some candy canes when we get home, okay?" Kirby said. He sometimes surprised himself with how much Owen forced him to mature.

"Okay," Owen said as he fired a laser at a nearby enemy, which dropped a candy cane.

"Well ...that works," Shadow noted as Kirby snickered.

"Yay!" Owen cheered as he grabbed said candy cane.

* * *

"WAH!" Owen cried as he slid on the ice into a wall. "Ow….."

"You sure you don't want to switch powers, Owen?" Kirby said as he skated over to him. Kirby found that if he used his ice ability, he didn't slip on the ice.

"I'll be okay!" Owen insisted as he used his hammer to brace himself.

"Perhaps you should still switch. The area up ahead is very dangerous," Shadow mused.

"I have an idea!" Owen said as he summoned his mini wrap star. "Now I can't touch the ice,"

"I suppose that works," Shadow noted.

"I'm sure Nova is happy that you are using her gifts," Kirby said with a smile as he thought back to that fateful day.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said that this place was dangerous!" Kirby exclaimed. After reaching the top of the tower, the group had been forced to trek across a dangerous and still icy mountain mountain range.

"So happy I still have this!" Owen said as he used his wrap star to cross a gap.

"I just don't you want to slip and fall," Kirby said as he flew across to join his son. Shadow followed afterwards.

"I noticed that there is a lack of treasure chests in this area," Shadow thought out loud. Across the areas the group had traveled, there were unopened treasure chests. Since he didn't have any use for what was inside, Shadow let Kirby and Owen keep whatever was inside.

"There were a lot in the tower too," Kirby said.

"Maybe whoever owned this place wanted to keep his treasure warm?" Owen offered.

"I guess _maybe_?" Shadow said in confusion.

"Owen, we found treasure underwater," Kirby pointed out.

"Yeah, I know it was dumb," Owen said in a surprisingly deadpan tone of voice.

* * *

"Welcome to my show!...and your DOOM!" The boss, a magician like figure announced to the three heroes. "I am Wiz and you have trespassed on my home!"

"We'll leave if you give us that mirror shard," Kirby said as he held out his stub arm.

"Master Dark Mind has ordered me to let you go no farther and that is what I will do!" Wiz declared as he started to attack.

"Dodge!" Owen yelled out as the group darted away from Wiz's magic bombs.

"Take this!" Kirby yelled out as he breathed his ice breath onto Wiz.

"Hiya!" Owen said as he took the chance to whack Wiz with his hammer.

"You insolent pests!" Wiz cried as he tried to hit anyone. However, he quickly fell, allowing the group to claim another shard.

* * *

**Another chapter down. See ya next time**


	17. Radish Ruins

**Gamelover41592- Eeyep!**

**So because I need to find more things to write about, I came up with this idea! Let's add another hero to this mess!**

* * *

"Why do you guys have so many ruined castles?" Owen asked. The next area was, sure enough, a ruined castle in the jungle.

"Because we have had so many evil rulers to overthrow," Shadow said.

"Hey, Kirbs, who's the clone?" A voice said from behind the group. They all wiped around to see-

"Marx, what are you doing?" Kirby asked.

"Well, I was bored and I saw this mirror portal thing and I ended up here," Marx explained. "Where is here, anyways?"

"Welcome to the mirror world," Shadow said. "I am Shadow Kirby, this world's version of your friend, Kirby,"

"Shoulda guessed," Marx said as he summoned a ball to stand on.

"Can you help us?" Owen asked. "You won't be bored!"

"Eh...what the heck?" Marx said. "So what are we looking for anyways?"

"A mirror shard. We need it to reach Dark Mind," Shadow explained as the group started walking again.

"Who's Dark Mind? The bad guy of this little adventure?" Marx asked.

"That about sums it up," Kirby admitted.

"The name was a giveaway," Marx said before kicking his ball at an enemy, causing it to explode before summoning a new one.

"...You can fight with those?" Kirby asked.

"Yep, but it's not like that could beat you with them," Marx said. "Unlike most villains, I knew you were gonna be a problem. Of course, I didn't know how much of a problem you would have been,"

"Seems like that lesson stuck," Kirby said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha!" Marx shot back.

"What exactly went down with you two?" Shadow asked.

"Marx tried to be evil and take over so daddy stopped him," Owen explained.

"You make friends with very interesting people," Shadow said in a concerned voice.

* * *

"So what does this Dark Mind guy want anyways?" Marx asked.

"We think to conquer both the Mirror World and our world," Kirby explained.

"Yeah, good luck with that. With you around, no one can take over Popstar," Marx said.

"I can't tell if that is a compliment, or you speaking from experience," Kirby replied.

"Why can't it be both?" Marx asked.

"Yeah, daddy!" Owen said.

"See? Even your kid agrees with me!" Marx said.

"Fair enough," Kirby said with a sigh.

"Let's keep moving. Marx, maybe you could scout out ahead?" Shadow offered, trying to get rid of Marx before he went insane.

"Oh sure thing!" Marx said before making his wings appear and flying off.

* * *

"Finders keepers!" Marx said as he pried a chest open and swiped the treasure that was inside.

"But I found that!" Owen pointed out.

"You found the treasure _chest_, I found the _treasure_," Marx said. "Gotta watch those loopholes!"

"He...has a point," Shadow said.

"Still mean!" Owen whined, only to quickly spot another chest. This time, he made sure to grab what was inside.

"See, you're learning!" Marx said with a laugh. Kirby still wasn't sure why Nova thought it was a good idea to revive this guy.

"So where is the shard?" Kirby asked as he looked around the area for both the shard and whatever monster was guarding it.

"I found it!" Owen yelled out as he held up the shard, only for Dark to swoop in and grab it away.

"I don't know why I have to repeat myself, peasants! Stay! Out! OF THIS!" Dark bellowed.

"Who's the edgelord?" Marx asked. Dark turned his glare from the Kirbies and Owen to him.

"This is the mirror version of Meta Knight," Kirby explained.

"And….he doesn't like us that much," Owen said sheepishly.

"You may call be Dark!" Dark ordered.

"Sure thing, Darkie," Marx said. Dark growled.

"Marx, maybe you should stop?" Kirby offered.

"He's getting madder," Owen whispered.

"You insolent pest! I am going to end you!" Dark declared before charging forward.

"Sorry, I've already met my quota for being ended," Marx said as he dodged out of the way, taking the chance to kick a few explosive beach balls at the dark knight.

"So there is more to you then being a nuisance," Dark grumbled.

"Oh, did I impress you?" Marx asked. "Admit it, I impressed you," Dark kept trying to hit him, and Marx just dodged out of the way, letting him, Kirby or Owen get hits in. Finally, Dark flew off, dropping the shard.

"We got it back!" Owen cheered as he grabbed it.

"Only one left," Shadow said.

"Hey, Marx? Wanna keep helping or is your quota for helping us done too?" Kirby asked. Marx laughed.

"Nah, I'll help. Besides, I like that Darkie guy,"  
?

"Of course you would," Kirby said with an eye roll. Shadow was right, he _did _have some interesting friends.

* * *

**This was originally just going to be another boring chapter, but I decided that since I haven't used Marx for much yet(and I have plans for the Animal Buddies and Gooey for later), he gets to help. Thankfully, it seems like he wants too. Also Dark is still refusing help. Next time, we go to the final level and then it's time to face Dark Mind. **


	18. Candy Constellation

**Gamelover41592: Thank you. **

**Okay, this is the final level before the fight with Dark Mind. So I won't keep you waiting, let's begin!**

* * *

"Whoa…."Owen trailed off as Shadow showed the group the final area.

"Welcome to Candy Constellation!" Shadow said.

"It's beautiful!" Kirby marvaled.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEE!" Marx screamed suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him. "What? I had to do it,"

"Do what?" Owen asked.

"Never mind!" Marx said before grumbling under his breath. "Uncultured swine,"

"So where do you think the shard is?" Kirby asked.

"In that space station!" Shadow said as he pointed to a large space station.

"What's on it? Evil space zombies?" Marx asked.

"...I'll stay here," Owen said once that idea had settled in.

"Owen, there are no evil space zombies," Kirby said as he shot Marx a glare that promised pain if he tried that again.

"Yeesh, you guys are no fun whatsoever," Marx complained.

"Sorry I don't want you scaring my son," Kirby snapped.

"Whatever, let's just get going!" Marx whined.

* * *

"I can fly!" Owen cheered. The lower gravity was making things very fun for him. "Weee!"

"Owen, try to not float away!" Kirby called after his son.

"I won't!" Owen said as he used his hammer to hold onto a ledge.

"We all float…." Marx said with a very creepy smile as he started floating off the ground.

"Marx, knock it off!" Kirby ordered as he yanked Marx back onto solid ground

"Make me!" Marx said.

"Oh dear god," Shadow said before facepalming.

* * *

"How is there water here?" Kirby asked. "Like that doesn't make any sense, _why is there water here?_"

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Owen asked. The water in question was randomly floating outside the space station.

"Because it just doesn't! I don't even think Marx could do that!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either," Marx added.

"This area is strange," Shadow admitted.

* * *

"Finally, we can stand still without floating away!" Kirby said. The group had finally reached the space station.

"Awwww," Owen whined. "But being weightless was so fun!"

"Meh, I feel like that all the time," Marx said with an armless shrug.

"Let's keep moving. With any luck, Dark won't notice we are here," Shadow said.

"Then let's find that last shard fast," Kirby said.

"Works for me!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"So many gordos!" Marx whined. The hallway the group was walking through was full of the spikeballs and they were becoming hard to dodge.

"C'mon! I think I see a door!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, we can't give up!" Owen added.

"Ugh, you guys are too optimistic," Marx groaned.

* * *

"Okay ...this is new," Kirby said as they were faced with two gloved hands as the shard holder.

"You and Owen take one and me and your clone will take the other!" Marx said as he readied his wings.

"Works for me!" Kirby said as he and Owen charged one hand, while Marx and Shadow took the other.

* * *

"Whew, those guys would make good fighting game bosses if you know what I mean," Marx said.

"No, I really don't," Kirby said.

"That's the last shard!" Shadow said as Owen grabbed it.

"Then we are off to fight Dark Mind!" Kirby announced to cheers.

* * *

**How many references from Marx did you spot? I had fun writing them. Anyways, next time, we finally fight Dark Mind and free the mirror world! See ya then!**


	19. Dimension Mirror

**Gamelover41592: Thanks but...none of the references were intended as **_**Toy Story**_**. Which one were you talking about?**

**Okay, so it's time to take down Dark Mind. Let's go!**

* * *

"Seems like the shards are already in place," Shadow noted once the group returned to the place where the mirror had been.

"It's probably one of those magic things that repair themselves," Marx pointed out.

"There are a lot of those?" Owen asked.

"Yep, and I have two in our house," Kirby said. "The Rainbow Sword and the Love-Love Stick,"

"Oh! That's what those were!" Owen said.

"Shall we go?" Shadow asked.

"Is everyone ready?" Kirby asked.

"I'm ready daddy!" Owen said as he puffed his chest out.

"This is gonna be good!" Marx said.

"It is time to take back my world," Shadow declared.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kirby announced as they all stepped in.

"Kirby! Watch yourself!" Meta Knight declared from his cage as he pointed his sword towards Dark, who had appeared.

"I thought I warned you not to interfere, but it's clear that the lesson will need to be taught more painfully!" Dark declared as he pulled out his own sword.

"Dodge!" No one was sure who said that first, but quickly scattered out of the way all the same. Dark was a formidable warrior, but it was still four vs one.

"Owen, go free Meta Knight!" Kirby ordered.

"You got it, daddy!" Owen said as he flew over to Meta Knight's cage and opened the door with his own sword.

"Thank you for freeing me, Owen," Meta Knight said before his eyes landed on Marx.

"Hey, Meta Knight!" Marx greeted him. "Same dark and mysterious knight as ever I see,"

"He wanted to come help," Kirby said quickly.

"...I would have preferred someone else but I suppose help is better then no help at all," Meta Knight said begrudgingly. Dark slammed his fist to the ground and was about to scream something out again, but Shadow stopped him.

"Do you believe me now, Dark? I warned you that you would need help and you didn't listen and now you have lost your pride! Why couldn't you just listen to me for once!?" Shadow demanded. Dark looked away.

"I...I just wanted to prove I wasn't weak!" Dark roared as he tore his mask off. Everyone(minus Shadow) gasped. Dark's face was covered in scars and his mask wasn't in much better shape.

"Did Dark Mind hurt him?" Owen asked Shadow.

"Badly," Shadow remembered. "You nearly died, Dark,"

"I almost wish he did kill me!" Dark exclaimed. Now, even Marx looked unsettled. "I would have died in battle, but Dark Mind spared me just so I could watch him take _everything_!" He looked away. "That's why I wanted to kill Dark Mind alone,"

"Encase you have forgotten Dark, everyone in the mirror world has seen him destroy everything," Shadow pointed out. "You are not alone,"

"And speaking as a former villain, you're way better off being a good guy and having friends. More people like you and are less likely to kill you," Marx added in.

"Plus, we work together to support each other!" Owen said.

"The little one is right," Meta Knight said. "With the support of a team, one is capable of things they never would have been able to do themselves," Kirby picked up Dark's mask and offered it to him.

"We can help you. You just need to let us help you," Kirby said with a smile. For a split second, Dark smiled, only to quickly start scowling again and grab his mask.

"Hmph! I will let you help me, but only if you promise to never interfere here again!" Dark huffed.

"He likes us!" Marx cheered. "Darkie likes us!"

"And I never see that insolent pest again!" Dark quickly added in.

"No promises on either," Kirby said, causing Dark to grunt and roll his eyes.

* * *

"**Well, well, well**…" Dark Mind said as he looked over the group that had come to confront him. "**Look at who we have here! A bunch of worthless blobs, a failure of a conquer and a knight that already failed to defeat me!**"

"Hey, I am perfectly happy I failed!" Marx said.

"You're a big meanie!" Owen declared.

"Your reign ends now, Dark Mind!" Shadow declared. Dark Mind laughed.

"**You are nothing compared to my might!**" Dark Mind declared as he began to attack. While his might was strong, he was nothing compared to a group of heroes.

Or so they thought.

* * *

"What the-?!" Owen was cut off as they entered another room and saw Dark Mind, good as new.

"Don't let him win!" Dark declared. Once again, they were able to beat Dark Mind.

* * *

"Well, third time's the charm right?" Marx joked as yet another form of Dark Mind appeared in front of them.

"Well, he is from a mirror," Kirby noted.

"But he has never been able to do this before!" Shadow said as he dodged a blast from Dark Mind's mirrors.

"Clearly, he has been ready for us," Meta Knight said as he attacked with a flurry of quick sword swings.

* * *

"Are. You. Kidding. ME!?" Dark exclaimed as they were confronted with a _fourth _Dark Mind.

"Clearly, he doesn't want to lose," Kirby said.

"No kidding, daddy," Owen said as he swung his hammer at Dark Mind.

"Well, we can't let up if he's not going to!" Marx said with a giggle as he started launching exploding beach balls at the evil conqueror.

* * *

"**Behold! My true form**!" Dark Mind roared as he changed into a giant lava eyeball like form.

"Why won't he die?" Owen asked, not really realizing why he was getting so many concerned looks.

"As...odd as it is for you to be saying that, I agree with you," Dark said as he raised his sword towards said eyeball. With that, both groups charged towards the other, intent on finishing them off.

* * *

**Two fights with the eyeball later**

* * *

"We have him on the ropes!" Meta Knight declared as the eyeball flew off.

"After him!" Dark said as he, Meta and Marx all spread their wings, with Kirby summoning shooting wrap stars for himself, Owen and Shadow.

"**I will not be defeated!**" Dark Mind declared as he continued to flee.

"I highly doubt that," Marx said. Sure enough, no less then a few minutes later, Dark Mind was beaten and at last the mirror world was free.

* * *

"We can't thank you enough," Shadow said as he and Dark saw Kirby, Owen, Meta Knight, and Marx off.

"We ...are...in your debt," Dark managed out.

"Thanks!" Owen said cheerfully.

"We will always be around to offer help," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, yeah, feel free to visit Darkie," Marx said with a smile.

"Stop killing me that!" Dark roared. Everyone laughed as the heroes stepped back into their own worlds.

* * *

**Have you figured out that I am terrible at writing fight scenes? Yeah, I'll work on it. Anyways, next time will most likely be something random and then **_**Squeak Squad **_**will begin!**


	20. The Best Cake Ever

**Gamelover41592- Yeah, I think the full total was 6 or 7 phases to the battle. Also, I forgot about the uncultured swine thing because I started using it as an insult. **

**Okay, so this chapter is meant to give Kirby reasoning to hunting down that cake behind "plot reasons". It's special to him. Also Owen is 13.**

* * *

"Owen! I'm home!" Kirby said as he walked in, a shopping bag in his hand. He couldn't wait to surprise him.

"What's it the bag, daddy?" Owen asked. One thing that always made Kirby smile was how Owen still called him daddy.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kirby announced. Owen was instantly at attention.

"What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" Owen frantically asked.

"Take a look inside and tell me what you see," Kirby said as he opened the bag. Owen peeked in and started listing off what he was seeing.

"Um...sugar, flour ...baking soda, baking _powder_, whipped cream, straw-GREAT YUMMY CAKE! Are we making strawberry shortcake?!" Owen exclaimed. Kirby laughed.

"Well, I figured since we like it so much, we could try making our own...without nearly burning the house down," Kirby explained.

"Hey, you never let me use the oven!" Owen protested. "How was I supposed to know that we can't/shouldn't cook with the fire ability?" Kirby laughed again, causing Owen to start pouting.

"Owen, I have told you before that you are too young to use the stove without me watching!" Kirby said as he fought back snickers.

"Oh yeah? Well...I'm taller!" Owen fired back. It was true. Owen was now almost as tall as King Dedede. Kirby was a little ashamed that he was a little jealous of Owen being taller.

"I'm still older then you," Kirby replied, causing Owen to pout again. "But how about we get cooking?"

"Okay!" Owen said as he quickly perked up again.

* * *

"Okay, so we set the oven to 400 degrees and then let that heat up," Kirby said.

"So why can't we just use the fire ability?" Owen said.

"Do you want to get grounded again?" Kirby asked. Owen pouted again.

"It was _one _time!" Owen protested, failing to realize that one time was more then most kids get.

"Owen, that explosion was visible from Cloudy Park!" Kirby replied, remembering that the blast had brought Adeleine and Ribbon(who had been visiting and had grown close with her) running.

"Hey, can we share the cake with them?" Owen asked.

"I guess we could invite Adeleine and Ribbon when we finish," Kirby agreed.

"Yay!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"This is really good!" Adeleine exclaimed. Once the cake had been finished(and Kirby and Owen cleaned up the mess), they went through with their plan to invite the two girls.

"Yeah! Thanks for inviting us!" Ribbon said as she gave Kirby a kiss. He started blushing.

"No problem...it was Owen's idea…" Kirby said sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Owen said proudly.

* * *

"What are we gonna do with the last two pieces, daddy?" Owen asked.

"We can eat them tomorrow, I guess," Kirby said as he set the last two pieces aside.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe this isn't the **_**best **_**way to justify Kirby beating everyone up for cake, but hey, I am grasping at straws here. Next time, we start **_**Squeak Squad**_**. **


	21. Prism Plains

**Gamelover41592- Yeah, writing them bonding was fun. **

**Matt (Guest)- They got redeemed at the end anyways.**

**Okay, so I don't remember which chests causes the squeaks to go after you. So if one is wrong, forgive me. **

* * *

"Let's eat!" Owen cheered as he and Kirby sat down to enjoy their pieces of yummy strawberry shortcakes.

"Bottoms up!" Kirby said. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and their pieces of cake were gone!

"Where did our cakes go?!" Owen wailed as he started looking around and under anything he could find. Kirby meanwhile, was looking in the direction of Castle Dedede.

"Owen, I think I know who stole our cakes…" Kirby said.

"But I thought Dedede was our friend!" Owen pointed out.

"But he has stolen food before," Kirby replied.

"Okay, but what if it wasn't him?" Owen asked.

"Well, we won't know until we get there!" Kirby said as he took off down the trail.

"Hey, wait for me!" Owen called after him.

* * *

"Daddy?" Owen asked.

"Yes, Owen?" Kirby replied.

"Is it just me, or do new places seem to appear whenever they want?" Owen asked. It was true. Neither had heard of "Prism Plains" until they started to walk through it.

"It kinda does," Kirby admitted.

"Why does it do that?" Owen asked. "It doesn't seem right,"

"Well, Popstar is called the World of Miracles for a reason," Kirby said, trying to come up with a way to explain how places seemed to just appear and disappear whenever they felt like it.

"But it's still weird," Owen said.

"I never said it wasn't!" Kirby replied back.

* * *

"Ooooo! Treasure chest!" Owen said as he pointed to said chest.

"Well, let's see what's in it!" Kirby said. Owen pried it open and found what looked like music sheets.

"What is this?" Owen asked. "It's a bunch of weird symbols!"

"Owen, I think that is supposed to be sheet music," Kirby explained.

"Sheet...music?" Owen asked, confused.

"It's how you read music," Kirby explained.

"How do you read with no words?" Owen asked again.

"...Never mind, let's just keep moving," Kirby said, deciding he would try to explain that at a later date.

* * *

"Raw!" Owen fake roared as he used his new animal ability to dig through some dirt to reach another chest.

"Oh no! It's the terrible Owen-monster! Everyone run!" Kirby said as he faked being afraid as Owen dug himself and the chest out. "You look really cute in that Owen,"

"But I'm scary! Not cute!" Owen protested.

"Sorry Owen, but you aren't scary," Kirby said. Owen crossed his arms and pouted, causing Kirby to laugh even harder.

"So, what's in that chest?" Kirby asked.

"Hang on," Owen said as he opened up the chest. Inside was what looked like a scroll with a picture of a flame on it. "What is this?"

"It says that it's an…'ability scroll'...whatever that is," Kirby said.

"What does it do?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Let me look," Kirby said before beginning to read. Owen could see what it said, but he had a feeling it was good because Kirby's eyes got wide and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Owen! This will let us learn new skills for our copy abilities!" Kirby explained. "This one is for Fire!"

"Awesome!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Wow, that chest is so much bigger!" Owen said as he pointed at the chest. It was much bigger and colored differently.

"Then there's gotta be something good in there!" Kirby said as he and Owen rushed towards it.

"Zhat iz why I am going to get itz first!" A mouse in a UFO said.

"Hey, it's another mouse!" Owen noted. Two other mice, a ninja like one and a large bulky one, had tried to steal chests from them before.

"Owen! Go for the chest! I will hold him back!" Kirby said as he rammed into the mouse with tornado.

"Got it daddy!" Owen said as he continued to run for the chest. From their teamwork, they were able to send the mouse running.

"Who are those guys?" Owen asked once Kirby met up with him.

"I don't know. I have never seen those guys in my life," Kirby admitted as he opened the chest and pulled out a strange looking key.

"What is that key for?" Owen asked as he looked over the key with interest.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out at some point," Kirby said as he pocketed the key. "But for now, let's go get out cake back!"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Oh hey, Kirbs!" Dedede said as Kirby and Owen entered the throne room. "What brings ya?"

"Give us back our cake!" Owen ordered. Dedede just looked at him, confused.

"I didn't steal no cake!" Dedede said as he put his hands up. "I haven't done any food stealin' since ya beat me for it all those years ago, Kirbs,"

"But if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Kirby asked.

"Wow! Lookie at that chest boss!" A voice said from the back of the room. It was the bulky mouse!

"Zhat must hold a great treasure!" The UFO mouse added.

"It was all thanks to you boss!" The ninja mouse cheered

"Why, you are all too kind. Every member of the Squeak Squad played their parts to make this heist work," A fourth mouse, who seemed to be the leader, replied.

"Hey, who da ya rats think you are!?" Dedede demanded, causing the group realize they were being watched.

"Why, how rude of me!" The leader said as he stepped forward. "I am Daroach. Leader of the greatest group of thieves in the Gramble Galaxy, The Squeak Squad! And this is my crew, Storo, Doc and Spinni," Daroach explained.

"Hi!" Storo said with a wave.

"Pleased to meet you," Doc said. Spinni just gave a shrug.

"However, I fear we must be off. Ta-ta!" Daroach said as he and his crew started to flee.

"What do we do?!" Owen exclaimed.

"Ya go get 'em!" Dedede said as he hurled Owen and Kirby at the Squeaks, sending them all into a new area.

* * *

**So we have met the Squeak Squad(Doc's accent will kill me) and the story is in motion! As I am sure you noticed, we didn't fight Dedede. I felt that it was a little...**_**cruel **_**for Kirby to just beat him up because at this point they should be friends. So instead, they just talked it out. See ya next time!**


	22. Nature Notch

**Gamelover41592- Yeah, that joke was probably my favorite part of the chapter. **

**Okay, so Dedede has (forcibly) sent Owen and Kirby after the Squeaks. Let's see where they landed. **

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Owen cried as he fell into the cavern Dedede tossed him into. Kirby used those screams to find him. Well, that and the impact silhouette on the ground.

"You okay, Owen?" Kirby asked.

"No…" Owen groaned.

"Hang on, Owen," Kirby said as he dragged him out of the ground.

"Ugh...where did the mice go?" Owen asked once he regained enough bearings to realize what had happened.

"The Squeaks must have hit the ground first," Kirby realized. He yanked Owen to his feet. "I love love to let you rest, but we need to get that chest and our cake back!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's get that cake!" Owen said as he straightened himself out.

"And the chest," Kirby reminded him.

"And the chest," Owen added.

* * *

"Hey, I think Meta Knight was telling me about this place the other day," Kirby realized as he and Owen continued their trek through the new area.

"What about it?" Owen asked.

"He said that the weather and landscape was always weird. Like caves, fields, tornados etc," Kirby explained.

"That _is _weird," Owen noted.

"C'mon, let's keep moving," Kirby said.

* * *

"You guys are big meanies!" Storo cried as Kirby and Owen beat him up to steal back another chest. Upon opening it, they found another ability scroll.

"Another scroll thingie!" Owen cheered.

"This one is for...animal!" Kirby said. Owen, who had the animal ability active, instantly perked up.

"What's it say?! What's it say?!" Owen begged.

"Down boy!" Kirby playfully ordered, causing Owen to sit like a dog. "It says that you can use a drill attack!"

"Let me look!" Owen said. He quickly read over it, before walking over to a large dirt patch, which he then drilled into. "This is awesome!"

* * *

"What is this?" Owen asked as he and Kirby opened yet another large chest, finding a weird glowing star.

"It says it's a 'star seal'. It sounds important, so let's keep it," Kirby said.

"What do you think it is sealing?" Owen asked.

"With everything that is being sealed in this universe, I have _no _idea," Kirby joked, causing Owen to laugh. There were quite a few sealed locations and eldritch abomination in the galaxy.

* * *

"This is interesting," Kirby said as he looked over what seemed to be the piece of a medal of some kind. They had gotten it from another chest that Spinni had very nearly managed to claim for the squeaks

"Shiny….." Owen trailed off.

"Not for eating, Owen," Kirby warned.

"But it looks like gold foil chocolate!" Owen protested.

"It's says it's a...ghost medal…" Kirby revealed.

"GHOST!? Where? Hide!" Owen exclaimed before diving into a bush.

"Owen, there are no ghosts. I don't know even know what this thing is, but let's hang onto it. Just encase in comes in handy for something," Kirby said.

"Fine," Owen said as he crawled out of the bush.

* * *

"Another ability scroll!" Owen cheered as he pulled a Perara off him.

"Let's see...it's for wheel!" Kirby said.

"What can we do with it?" Owen asked.

"If we go into wheel form, we can carry elemental charges," Kirby explained. "Mainly fire, electricity, or ice,"

"Cool!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Cutter ability scroll!" Owen cheered. "We can make the boomerangs bigger and they can pass through walls,"

"Let me give this a try," Kirby said as he grabbed the scroll and looked over it. He then quickly inhaled a nearby Sir Kibble and found that, sure enough, the cutter boomerangs were bigger and could pass through walls.

"I wish these things weren't secret because they are awesome!" Owen said.

* * *

"Man, these things are everywhere!" Owen noted as he and Kirby found yet another chest with an ability scroll.

"Like you said, Owen, they are awesome!" Kirby pointed out. "That's why they are everywhere," In truth, Kirby didn't know if that was the reason, but it seemed to be a decent enough reason.

"What does it say?" Owen asked.

"This one is for...beam!" Kirby said.

"I have that one right now!" Owen said as he held up his beam wand. "What can I do?"

"Your beams are bigger, faster and they can electrify metal," Kirby explained.

"Hang on," Owen said as he fired a beam. It was much longer and faster. "Ya see any metal?"

"Nope, we can test that later," Kirby said. "But for now, we have to keep moving,"

* * *

"Didn't we beat this guy before?" Owen asked.

"No...this one is a girl…" Kirby explained.

"Then did we beat her husband?" Owen asked. The female Moley roared.

"I'm going to say that's a yes," Kirby said as he and Owen got into battle stances, Kirby with fire and Owen with bomb.

"Let's take her down!" Owen declared.

* * *

Mrs. Moley was the least of Owen and Kirby's worries. The Squeaks had managed to get away with Dedede's chest!

"Where did they go?" Owen asked.

"Looks like they are heading up!" Kirby realized. With that, they quickly took to the skies.

* * *

**Is it just me, or does animal really need to make a return? Kirby looks so cute with it!**


	23. Cushy Cloud

**Okay, so I will write anything in the chests I can make interesting, but like I said with the shards, they are still collecting anything I don't show. Let's go. **

* * *

"Looks like we gotta keep climbing," Kirby said to his son, who groaned.

"But the mountains are so tall!" Owen wailed as he flopped onto his back.

"I know, but we need to keep going!" Kirby paused as he realized a way he could get Owen to move. "Otherwise we might not get our cake back!"

Owen shot up. "We need to get back those cakes!" Owen said as he charged up the mountain. Kirby smiled as he followed him.

* * *

"Another scroll!" Owen cheered, causing sparks to raise off of him. "Oops. Got a little excited,"

"No. It's fine. Heck, this one is for spark anyways," Kirby explained.

"Oh okay. Then I'm not sorry," Owen said. Kirby laughed.

"It says that...the spark shield gets bigger, electrify the floor and you can fire the shield," Kirby read off. Owen read it for himself before making a big shield, and then launching it at some enemies.

* * *

"Another star seal thingie," Owen said as he pulled another glowing star from the chest.

"I wish I knew what those were for," Kirby admitted. "But they are most likely important, so we should probably hold onto them,"

"They kinda look like those star candy thingies…" Owen said.

"Owen, not for eating," Kirby said. Owen liked food and thinking about it more then him or Dedede. And that was saying a lot.

* * *

"Whew! That was a close one!" Kirby said as he and Owen finished defeating a gold waddle dee that was holding a chest.

"What's in it?" Owen asked.

"It is…" Kirby began as he out what looked like a piece of a map.

"It's a treasure map!" Owen cheered.

"Or a piece of one at least…" Kirby noticed.

"Do you think it leads to buried treasure?" Owen asked.

"Maybe," Kirby replied. "Or it could lead to a secret area! Maybe that is what those star seals are for!"

"Cool!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Another ghost medal!" Owen cried. He didn't like the idea of a ghost in any form.

"Owen, relax. There are still no ghosts here," Kirby assured him.

"But I don't like them," Owen protested. Kirby took out the piece they already had and put the two together. They connected with ease.

"Seems like these are pieces, not the actual medal," Kirby said.

"Does that mean there are more?" Owen asked.

"Most likely," Kirby said, causing Owen to groan.

* * *

"Man, these things are everywhere!" Kirby marveled as he pulled out another ability scroll.

"How come we are only finding these things now?" Owen asked. "Like, why have we never noticed them before,"

"I...have no idea?" Kirby replied. Owen often said things that would stump Kirby, generally things relating to the landscape. What made them more confusing was that Owen seemed to say them without even realizing that his questions were ones that pointed out standards that no one seemed to question.

"What's the scroll for?" Owen asked, changing the topic.

"Hi-Jump," Kirby read. "You can jump higher and smash blocks," Kirby barely even finished before Owen had grabbed it and started jumping. Clearly, he had found an enemy that gave it to him.

"I can fly!" Owen cheered only to instantly bash his head on something he couldn't break. "Ow…."

* * *

"This one is for you, daddy!" Owen cheered as he grabbed the ability scroll. Kirby took it and found that, sure enough, it was for the ability he was carrying. In this case, tornado. Owen hated using it, claiming it made him really dizzy.

"What can you do now?" Owen asked.

"I can turn into a fire or ice tornado if I come in contact with some!" Kirby revealed.

"Cool!...and scary, but mostly cool!" Owen said.

* * *

"Kracko!" Owen cried.

"He looks...different," Kirby noted. Kracko only had four spikes, was a darker color, and having a green eye.

"Well, it's still a scary monster!" Owen said before barely dodging a lightning strike.

"Hey! Kracko or not, no one attacks my son! Take this!" Kirby declared before charging into the boss several times with tornado. This brought the cloud low enough so that Owen could hit him with spark a few times. This continued until the clouds dissipated, revealing…

"DOC?!" Owen and Kirby exclaimed. They knew Doc could work with machines, but they were not expecting him to come after them personally.

"Ze boss is a little mad with you two interfereing with our treasure hunt, so I took it upon myzelf to build a monster that could defeat zou!" Doc revealed before destroying the platform, forcing Owen and Kirby into the air. Doc recreated the platform, only now there were gaps in the floor. Owen and Kirby, however, remained undaunted and took him down.

"Where are they going now?" Owen asked. Kirby noticed a map in Doc's fallen cockpit. He grabbed it and read.

"We are headed for the jungle!" Kirby announced.

"And how are we going to get back down?" Owen asked.

"Oh boy…" Kirby said as he realized just how high up they were.

* * *

**This should have been out yesterday, but I was busy. Sorry!**


	24. Jam Jungle

**Gamelover41592- They figure it out. **

**Okay next chapter and just as a warning, I will try to get some chapters out around Christmas, but don't expect as many as normal. **

* * *

"Ugh…." Owen groaned. The walk/jump from the clouds was about as fun as it sounded.

"C'mon Owen!" Kirby called.

"How are you not tired?" Owen wailed.

"Because that cake is keeping me active!" Kirby said. Owen instantly shot up and raced off. "Works every time," Kirby chuckled to himself as he chased after Owen.

* * *

"Oh, this one is for bubble," Owen said as he grabbed another ability scroll. "Meh, I don't use this one,"

"Then let me see!" Kirby said as he grabbed the scroll from Owen. "Oh it just lets you make a big bubble,"

"So it's lame?" Owen asked.

"Basically," Kirby conceded.

* * *

"Another star seal," Kirby said as he pulled it out of the chest.

"How many do you think there are?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, maybe five or so?" Kirby said.

"Why five?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, just seemed like a good number," Kirby replied.

* * *

"So hot…" Owen whined. He had made the mistake of picking up metal as his copy ability, not realizing how slow, heavy and hot he was going to be.

"Maybe this will cool you off," Kirby said as he held up the ability scroll for metal.

"What does it say?" Owen asked.

"It says...you can turn into a ball when you go down slopes," Kirby read.

"Let me see," Owen said as he looked over the scroll. After he finished reading, he noticed a slope. Nervously, he started making his way over. Then he tripped. He fell down the slope, rolling into a ball. Kirby wasn't sure if that was from Owen's trip or the scroll.

* * *

"Phew, phew, phew!" Owen said as he used his new laser headset to blast several enemies out of the way.

"Speaking of that, guess what I just found," Kirby said as he pulled out a another new ability scroll. It was for laser.

"What can I do?" Owen asked in awe.

"You can charge a bigger laser," Kirby said. Owen processed to do just that.

"This is AWESOME!" Owen cheered as he rushed off, blasting lasers big and small at enemies. Kirby smiled as he raced after Owen.

* * *

"You were right, Owen," Kirby said as he pulled yet another ability scroll out of a chest.

"What was I right about?" Owen asked.

"These scrolls are everywhere," Kirby said as he looked over it. It was for ice. "You can control the direction of the ice stream,"

"Ice is too cold for me!" Owen said as he walked off, only to trip and roll down another slope.

"It was him," Kirby deadpanned as he walked after him.

* * *

"Another ghost medal," Kirby said as he put the pieces together. Now, they could faintly make out a picture. It did seem to be a ghost.

"I don't like this," Owen whimpered.

"Relax, Owen," Kirby tried to reassure his son. "No matter what, I won't let this ghost hurt you,"

"You mean it?" Owen asked.

"I promise!" Kirby replied. Owen pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks daddy," Owen said.

"_Never gets old_," Kirby thought to himself.

* * *

"You two are certainly persistent, I will give you that," Daroach said once Kirby and Owen caught up to him.

"Give us back our cake!" Owen ordered.

"And Dedede's chest!" Kirby added.

"Clearly, you two have never heard of Finders Keepers," Daroach scoffed before pointed at the two of them. "Doc, please teach these two a lesson," With that, Daroach teleported off.

"Where did he go?" Owen asked. Then the ground started to shake.

"I think we have other problems," Kirby said as he turned around. Owen copied him and screamed.

Standing behind them was a giant mech. It seemed to resemble a hermit crab with a giant, green spiky shell. Doc was in the cockpit.

"Zhis is my latest invention!" Doc declared. "Behold, Yadogaine!"

"Yabo-what?" Owen asked.

"Yadogaine! Zit iz not zhat hard to zay!" Doc exclaimed as he threw his hands up.

"Yado...yabo….yolo….." Owen tried again repeatedly.

"Owen, just stop," Kirby said. "All we care about is how quickly we can turn it to scrap!"

"Yeah!" Owen declared.

"Znough!" Doc roared as he began to attack. His mech was easily able to throw its weight around. Beyond the fact it was constantly chasing after Owen and Kirby, it's stomping was enough to cause boulders and Gordos to fall from the ceiling. It could also fire some powerful lasers, which both Owen and Kirby could attest hurt a lot. Finally, it could dig up more rocks.

"Take...THIS!" Kirby declared as he launched himself forward as a tornado. The attack caused one of the legs to break off.

"Do zou have any idea how look zhis took to build!?" Doc exclaimed once he saw the fallen leg. Owen and Kirby had other ideas.

"That means...we can stop his attacks!" Kirby realized. As if on cue, Owen fired off a laser strong enough to break off the other leg. The mech stopped moving. This gave Owen and Kirby clear range to finish it off.

"Zou will regret zhis!" Doc declared as he flew off.

* * *

**Another world down. With any luck, I get this finished before I go on a mini Christmas break!**


	25. Vocal Volcano

**Gamelover41592- They will keep trying**

**Okay so first off. I just realized I forgot to post a chapter. That should go up around the same time as this one. I have no idea how I forgot. So don't ask. Second, why were none of the new copy abilities from this game ever brought back? Like, why wouldn't you bring animal back? Kirby looked so cute in that outfit! I mean, bubble and metal I don't care about but come on!**

* * *

"Why do we always have to go somewhere there is lava?!" Owen whined.

"Because bad guys always go to lava places! It makes them seem more evil," Kirby pointed out.

"Why can't they go to somewhere like a tropical beach instead?" Owen asked no one in particular.

* * *

"I love getting these things," Kirby said he pulled out another ability scroll from a chest.

"Which one is it for?" Owen asked. He had picked up ice as his ability and was refusing to change out of it.

"Parasol. We can shoot little stars out of it if it facing forward," Kirby said before doing just that. He normally wasn't that big on parasol, but this could make it better.

* * *

"Okay, how many of these do have now?" Kirby said as Owen pulled another star seal out of a chest.

"Um...I think this is number four," Owen said as he put the star seal away.

"Ya know, now that I am thinking about it, Meta Knight mentioned that he was leaving to train in a place called the Secret Sea," Kirby admitted.

"Then how did he find it?" Owen asked.

"He's Meta Knight," Kirby said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Owen admitted, despite not really knowing what that meant.

* * *

"Bigger hammer!" Owen cheered as he held up his new bigger hammer, which he used to flatten some nearby enemies. They had found the ability scroll for hammer, much to Owen's joy. Kirby was reading over it himself. Or as much as he could as he watched Owen's joy with his new big hammer.

"Owen, be careful!" Kirby called out.

"I will be!" Owen replied, only to accidentally bonk himself in the head. "Ow,"

* * *

"Gotta keep digging!" Owen said as he dug through the ground with animal, coming back out with a chest.

"Nice job Owen!" Kirby cheered.

"Thank you," Owen said with a blush.

"Now let's see what you found," Kirby said before he cracked the chest open. Inside was yet another ability scroll.

"Oooo! What's this one for?" Owen said as he grabbed it, only to frown. "It's just scribbles!"

"I'm pretty sure this is for ninja," Kirby said once he got a chance to look at said scribbles. "Yeah it is,"

"Oh...then what can we do?" Owen asked.

"After we toss a shuriken-" Kirby began.

"One of the star thingies?" Owen interrupted.

"Yes. After we toss one, we can punch it into the ground make fire!" Kirby said, before realizing he had ninja. "Like so!" He then did the new move.

"Cool…." Owen said in awe.

* * *

"They ...actually have an ability scroll for sleep?" Kirby asked.

"You mean that really dumb one that just puts us to sleep?" Owen asked.

"Yes that one," Kirby replied as he read over it. "Okay, if we use it, it will heal us...still no reason to use it,"

"I wish it was useful," Owen said.

"Hey, maybe it will be someday," Kirby offered.

"Nah!" Both father and son said with a laugh.

* * *

"I still don't like the idea of those things," Owen said as Kirby grabbed yet another ghost medal.

"I know, Owen, but we still need to pick them up. They could be useful," Kirby said, trying to reassure his son. The picture was almost finished.

* * *

"What in the name of caesar salad is that!?" Owen exclaimed as a monster descended. It looked like a cross between an owl and a raccoon.

"I don't know but look out!" Kirby screamed as the monster charged. Owen was just barely able to get out of the way in time, causing the monster to slam into the lava, damaging it and letting Owen get some hits in with his ice and Kirby with tornado. It didn't last long as the monster quickly took to the skies yet again, with the pattern continuing until Owen and Kirby had taken it down.

"Ugh, that was hard," Owen complained as he flopped onto the ground.

"Owen let's go!" Kirby said as he raced off.

"I hope the next place is cooler!" Owen whined as he chased after Kirby.

* * *

**I hated the fight of this level. It was too hard and it sucked. Next time, we take the fight right to the squeaks! See ya!**


	26. Ice Island(and Secret Sea)

**Gamelover41592- Oh they are. **

**Okay, time to take the fight to the Squeaks! Let's get going. **

* * *

"Yay! It's cold!" Owen cheered.

"You must have really hated the heat," Kirby noted.

"I did," Owen said.

"Then let's get going," Kirby said. At this point, he was hoping the Squeaks hadn't eaten his cake.

* * *

"Finally!" Owen said as he grabbed the ability scroll from a chest. It was for sword!

"Oooo! This is a good one!" Kirby said once he saw what it was. They could make fire, electric and ice swords.

"This is so cool!" Owen cheered as he waved around a new fire sword.

"These will definitely come in handy," Kirby noted as he held up a similar sword, crackling with electricity.

* * *

"Okay, that's all five of these things...hopefully," Kirby noted.

"What even are these things?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea. And if they are sealing something away, why are they just in the middle of nowhere?" Kirby asked.

"This world has no logic," Owen said.

"No kidding" Kirby agreed. "But hey, that's what makes it fun!"

* * *

"This one is for fighter!" Kirby said as he pulled out another ability scroll.

"Let me see!" Owen begged. He had just gotten fighter and was having some fun with it.

"You can make bigger blasts," Kirby explained.

"Hadouken!" Owen said as he launched one of said blasts, which was now bigger in size.

"Owen, why did you say that?" Kirby asked.

"Because you say it whenever you do one of the blast thingies," Owen explained with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I do say that," Kirby realized, a little embarrassed.

"What is a Hadouken anyways?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," Kirby admitted. "Just feels like it fits,"

* * *

"Aw, it's another lame one!" Owen exclaimed as he read over a new ability scroll. Kirby grabbed it to see what he meant.

"Owen, you just don't like cupid because the wings don't carry you that high," Kirby pointed out. It was true. Owen's weight kept the wings from taking him to far.

"Exactly. No fun for me!" Owen protested.

"Okay, _I _can fire three arrows that defy gravity now," Kirby said.

"I like the bow," Owen admitted.

"So you would like an ability that let you use just the bow?" Kirby asked.

"Wouldn't that be cool?!" Owen asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kirby said with a shrug.

* * *

"It's almost done…" Owen noted as Kirby grabbed another ghost medal piece. Only two pieces seemed to be missing.

"Owen ...I promise if this summons a ghost, I won't let it hurt you," Kirby assured his son.

"Promise?" Owen asked.

"Promise!" Kirby promised. This got him scooped into a big hug.

"Thanks daddy!" Owen said as he squeezed tighter.

"No...problem!" Kirby managed out.

* * *

"What is it with everyone who has an aura of mystery having a ship shaped like their faces or headgear?" Kirby asked as he and Owen walked into the Squeaks' ship, which was shaped like Daroach's hat and ears.

"Ego?" Owen offered.

"I don't know why you insist on trying to reclaim this," Daroach said, sitting atop the chest.

"Because you are big meanie that stole it and our cake!" Owen declared.

"The king wasn't going to miss it. He had it locked away in some secret storeroom," Daroach said with a wave of his paw.

"Well he must have had it for a reason!" Kirby declared.

"And give us back our cake!" Owen added.

"Cleary, you two do not know how the rules of 'finders keepers' work, seeing as you beat up my squad just to reach me," Daroach said as he teleported into the air. "But I will be your teacher. And your foe!" With that, he pulled out a wand of some kind, which he started charging.

"Look out!" Owen cried as he and Kirby jumped out of the way of a large ice beam. Daroach, fitting his role as a thief, was _fast_. He also had a lot of ways to hit Kirby and Owen. However, when he fell, they noticed another person swiping the chest

"...why does Meta Knight never tell us anything?!" Kirby exclaimed as he and Owen chased after him.

"Where has he been this whole time?" Owen asked. "Training?"

"...Now that I think about it, I may have sunk his ship in the Secret Sea," Kirby admitted. Suddenly, the star seals started glowing.

"What's happening?!" Owen asked.

"They are doing...something!" Kirby realized. The seals flew off in the direction of the Secret Sea, revealing a way in.

"They made a way in for us!" Owen realized.

"Then let's follow them!" Kirby said as he and Owen rushed after them.

* * *

**Two ability scrolls, one more ghost medal piece and several complaints about Meta Knight being annoyingly secretive later. **

* * *

"Okay, Meta. Since you seem to know so much about it, what is in that chest?" Kirby said as he and Owen burst into the sunken Halberd's cockpit.

"Ah, I was unaware you two were trying to retrieve it," Meta Knight admitted.

"Well, that and our cake," Owen added in.

"The chest contains Dark Nebula. It as an offset of Dark Matter," Meta Knight explained. "It is highly dangerous and should never be released,"

"Okay, that is really bad. But why did Dedede have it and not you?" Kirby asked as he rubbed Owen's back. Cleary their last fight with Dark Matter had left him with more then a few bad memories.

"Because Dedede just liked the chest. I explained to him what is was and he agreed to keep it hidden," Meta Knight explained. "I was going to destroy it today, but perhaps it would be best if you two did it,"

"Alright!" Owen cheered. "One less bad guy!" He and Kirby walked over to it, each with a weapon in hand.

"Ready Owen?" Kirby asked.

"Ready daddy!" Owen said.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Th-gah!" Daroach shoved the duo out the way. The Squeaks had followed them!

"No!" Meta Knight said as he rushed forward, sword in hand.

"At least, the ultimate power is MINE!" Daroach declared as he opened the chest.

Then everything went wrong.

Dark Nebula surrounded him before taking off into space.

"Boss!" Storo cried.

"What happened?" Spinni exclaimed.

"Your boss got possessed!" Kirby explained.

"Pleaze! Zou can help him, right?" Doc begged. Owen and Kirby looked and each other before nodding. Kirby summoned a wrap star and the duo flew after him.

* * *

**I almost made Secret Sea its own chapter, but I realized it would just be what was written in bold, so I just fused them into one chapter. Also, much like Dedede, Meta Knight is not fought. I gave him a reason for not explaining. Of course, Daroach didn't listen. So we are headed into Gamble Galaxy to take down Dark Nebula. See ya then. **


	27. Gamble Galaxy

**Gamelover41592- Indeed. **

**Okay, this will be the final chapter of the **_**Squeak Squad **_**arc. Let's get going. **

* * *

Kirby landed the wrap star and hopped off, Owen following. The Halberd flew in after them.

"I will scout up ahead, but I fear you two will need to defeat Dark Nebula," Meta Knight called from his ship.

"We've got it!" Kirby said as he and Owen raced off.

"You can count on us!" Owen called back.

* * *

"I haven't seen UFO in a while," Kirby admitted as he pulled out the ability scroll found it. Of course, Owen has just hopped into one is.

"Wee!" Owen cheered as he flew around, doing tricks with his newfound toy,"

"Owen! I have something for you," Kirby called to him. Owen flew over, causing Kirby to hand him the scroll. A bolt of electricity started circling the craft.

"I gotta get me one of those," Kirby said as he walked off to try and find a UFO of his own.

* * *

"Okay, this ghost medal is...finished!" Kirby said as he pressed the final piece of the medal into place. A ghost was then summoned.

"GHOST!" Owen screamed as he dove for cover. Kirby, however, was undaunted, quickly defeating the ghost before sucking it up. This caused him to turn into a ghost.

"Huh, new copy ability I guess," Kirby said as he looked over his new ghost like form. Hearing this caused Owen to peak out, still a little nervous. However, he did laugh a little when he saw that Kirby didn't look much scarier. But there was one thing that was still bothering him.

"Daddy! You said there wouldn't be any ghosts!" Owen protested.

"I didn't know much about the medal Owen, so I was just making a guess," Kirby explained. "Besides, he wasn't that hard to take down,"

"I still don't like ghosts," Owen huffed as he followed after Kirby, who had started moving again

* * *

"Boss?" Storo asked. Kirby and Owen had met up with Meta Knight around the time he had found where Daroach had run off to. The Squeaks had insisted on trying to help bring Daroach back. Clearly, they seemed to view themselves as more then just a gang.

"C'mon boss, fight it!"

"Zou are our friend!" Doc begged.

"**Your friend was **_**weak**_**!**" A darker voice said when Daroach's mouth opened. It clearly wasn't him. "**I replaced him for I am Dark Nebula!"**

"Oh joy, we haven't heard this enough," Kirby snarked. "Some dark power that is all powerful but doesn't realize that I am about to kick its butt!"

"_We_," Owen said to his father.

"_We _are going its butt," Kirby hastily corrected himself.

"You do seem to have quite the track record with that," Meta Knight said.

"That's probably how ya kept kicking our butts," Storo realized.

"**Enough of this!**" Dark Nebula/Daroach roared. "**I am going to destroy you all here and now!**" With that, the battle began. Dark Nebula was using all of Daroach's movements, abilities and attacks, but with with Owen(wielding sword), Kirby(Tornado), Meta Knight and the rest of the Squeaks attacking him. Finally, they were able to beat him out of Daroach, who collapsed to the ground.

"BOSS!" The Squeaks cried as they rushed over to him.

"Ugh...what happened?" Daroach groaned as he put a claw to his head.

"You got possessed," Meta Knight said. "You shouldn't have opened that chest. Somethings must be left forgotten for a reason,"

"Yep, never taking anything from your planet _ever _again," Daraoch said with another groan. Everything hurt.

"**No! I must regain my power!**" Dark Nebula said as it took the form of a star and flew off.

"We've got to take that thing down!" Owen said Kirby summoned another wrap star.

"Wait!" Daroach ordered. Kirby and Owen turned to face him and he shoved his wand into Kirby's hands.

"You're giving me your wand?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, the Triple Star Cane is powerful," Daroach said as he forced himself into a sitting position. "You should be able to use it to defeat that thing that possessed me!"

"Got it!" Kirby said as he and Owen boarded another wrap star and flew off.

* * *

"**I am beginning to see why my master hated you so much**," Dark Nebula said once Kirby and Owen caught up to it.

"Zero?" Owen asked.

"**Yes! You destroyed them all...all but one…**," Dark Nebula said, trailing off. "**No! He is gone! I defeat you here and now!**"

"Wait, if there is one left, who is it?" Kirby asked.

"Isn't it him?" Owen asked.

"But then who is this 'he'?" Kirby asked.

"**No one that concerns you! It's not like he can free himself!**" Dark Nebula claimed. "**But you shouldn't worry about that as I will defeat you here and now!**" Despite needing to be sealed away, it was clear that Dark Nebula was not as strong as he was claimed to be. In fact, he went down rather easy. But both Owen and Kirby were left with an unanswered question.

Who was this final Dark Matter?

* * *

"Another Dark Matter you say?" Meta Knight said. Once Kirby and Owen returned Daroach's Triple Star Cane, the Squeaks left. As it turned out, what Kirby and Owen found in Ice Island was their base and their ship ...still looked a lot like Daroach. Either way, they left to go look for treasure elsewhere. Meta Knight also offered them a lift home aboard the Halberd, which the duo had accepted with pleasure. This all gave them a chase to reveal what Dark Nebula had said.

"Yep and he mentioned something about it not being able to be freed?" Kirby added in.

"I don't think it's Gooey...is it?" Owen asked.

"Gooey doesn't seem to even know his name. I doubt it could be him," Meta Knight said. "However, this is something to be concerned about,"

"But if he is sealed, wouldn't someone not want to unseal him?" Owen asked.

"Yeah!" Kirby added. "You would have to be crazy to unseal a Dark Matter on purpose!"

* * *

At the edge of the galaxy, a certain nutjob sneezed.

* * *

"You make a valid point," Meta Knight agreed. "Daroach did not realize what was inside that chest, but we should still keep this in our minds, if only at the back,"

"You got it Meta!" Kirby said while Owen gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"It still stinks we couldn't get our cake back," Owen whined as he and Kirby returned.

"Yeah, but we could always make-" Kirby stopped when he opened the door and saw what was left on his table.

His and Owen's pieces of cake!

"YAY!" Owen cheered as he grabbed his and started eating.

"Hey, look the Squeaks left a note," Kirby said as he pulled himself up from his own cake.

Dear Owen and Kirby,

You can call this an apology for all the trouble we caused. And a thank you for saving Daroach. If you ever need a hand, don't hesitate to call,

The Squeak Squad

* * *

**Okay, so anyone who has played this game knows that the battle with Dark Nebula is...**_**very **_**easy. While I did keep that aspect here, he gets to have more relevance by giving Owen and Kirby their first hints that they haven't gotten rid of all (evil) Dark Matter in the galaxy yet. Also, bonus Hyness cameo! Next time...either random fluff or we start **_**Return to Dreamland**_**.**


	28. Cookie Country

**Gamelover41592- Thank you. **

**Matt (Guest)- Not spoiling anything. Also **_**Into the Bunker**_ **was written in the Gravity Falls story. **

**Okay, so because I can't come up with anything, we are starting with what I call the first part of the Kirby renaissance, **_**Return to Dreamland**_**. Owen is now 15. Let's begin. **

* * *

"We're gonna get that there cake!" Dedede declared as he and Dee, now clad in a bandanna, chased after Owen and Kirby, who was holding a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Never!" Kirby declared right back. The foursome's playful chase lead them past Meta Knight, who was reading.

"Meta Knight, come help us!" Dee called to the masked knight.

"No! Help us!" Owen said.

"...I think I would prefer to remain neutral," Meta Knight said after a few seconds. He was about to return to his book, but he turned to face something in the sky. It was a bright light.

"What is that?" Kirby asked as he and Owen stopped, causing Dee and Dedede to slam into them and the cake to get dropped. A large rift opened up and what looked like a ship came flying out of it. As it tried to stay in the air, several pieces of it began to fall off until it finally crashed.

"I ain't never seen a flyin' ship before," Dedede noted.

"Perhaps we should investigate," Meta Knight offered as he flew down to meet the rest of the group.

"Yeah, we'll need all of us if it's a bad guy. I don't want another Zero mess," Dee said, shaking a little as he pulled out his spear.

"C'mon! We can handle anything!" Kirby assured him.

"Yeah!" Owen added.

"Don't worry, Dee!" Dedede said as he gave Dee a pat on the head. "I'll protect ya!"

"We should be off," Meta Knight said as he flew towards it.

* * *

"Impressive design," Meta Knight noted once they got a closer look at the ship. It was a very high tech piece of machinery. The door opened.

"Sh-should we go in?" Dee asked.

"Well, I see know reason not too, seeing as they did open the door for us," Owen pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe whoever's inside can tell us what is going on," Kirby said as he walked in, the others following. It didn't take long to find the captain or the cockpit. Said captain was a little ball guy with horns and disembodied hands. He was just waking up when the group walked in. He jumped up. He didn't seem to notice the others in the ship.

"Oh man!" He cried as he rushed for the control panel. "Lor! Give me a damage update!"

"_Damage extensive. All gears and external parts missing_," A female robotic voice said.

"Great!" The guy said sadly. "What am I going to do now…?"

"We could help you find them!" Kirby spoke up. The guy wiped around. When he saw Kirby and Owen, his eyes widened.

"Are you guys Kirby and Owen?!" He asked. "Oh man, I can't believe I get to meet the two biggest heroes of Popstar!" He then noticed Meta Knight, Dedede and Dee. "And you brought your friends?! Oh man! This is so cool!"

"Seems we got a fan," Dedede said as he stepped forward. "I'm the king of these here lands, Dedede!"

"I am the Great King's faithful assistant, Dee," Dee said with a wave.

"You may refer to me as Meta Knight," Meta Knight said, most of his body concealed by his cape.

"And you seem to already know Owen and I," Kirby said.

"Hi again," Owen said.

"Oh right! I never told you guys my name! I'm Magolor!" He said. "And you guys will really help me find my ship parts?"

"Of course!" Owen said. "We are heroes, like you said. We help people,"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Magolor said as he grabbed Owen's hands and started jumping up and down. "As you probably noticed, when my Starcutter crashed here in Dream Land, a bunch of stuff broke off and went flying every which way! The oars, the wings... Five very important parts have all gone missing! I also lost all 120 of my Energy Spheres. My poor ship is in shambles!"

"We'll do our best to find them all," Kirby said. Owen, Dee, Dedede and Meta all nodded.

"Awesome!" Magolor said as he pulled up a map on the screen. "Okay, the first piece is in some place called Cookie Country,"

"Oh hey! We were _just _there the other day!" Dee said.

"Awesome! Then you should know your way around!" Magolor said, joy clear in his voice. "Anyway, I'm going to stay here and try to repair the Lor as best I can. Good luck guys!"

* * *

"Huh, what's with that blade guy bein' all sparkly?" Dedede asked as he pointed his hammer at a rather shiny looking blade knight.

"I don't know, but I gotta see what copy ability I can get from this guy!" Kirby said before being to inhale. Before he went into Kirby's mouth fully, Owen was able to touch him. Both of them gained extravagant hats and could now grow their swords to giant sizes.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Owen cried as he and Kirby were able to clear the path with ease. One piece of the landscape revealed a hidden portal.

"Hmm, what have we here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hey, this kinda looks like that portal thing Magolor's ship came out of," Dedede said.

"Maybe we should see what is inside?" Owen offered.

"Perhaps some of pieces fell off before he was able to get out of whatever place he came from," Meta Knight offered.

"Well then, let's head in!" Kirby said.

"It looks kinda freaky," Dee said as he slowly walked closer, only to get sucked in.

"Well now we gotta go in!" Dedede said as he jumped in after Dee, Meta Knight, Kirby and Owen following.

* * *

"What is this crazy place!?" Owen cried. The first thing that was noticeable was that Owen and Kirby lost their copy abilities. The second and far more dangerous thing was the wall of purple stuff slowly closing in on the group.

"Hang on, seems like it's slowing up," Dedede noticed as the group kept running. Once they thought they had gotten a far enough lead, they turned around to find that the purple wall had seemingly stopped. There were also two copy essences, fire and sword, waiting.

"Why do I get the feeling we are about to get into a fight with some monster?" Dee said.

"Well then, we better not keep that monster waitin'!" Dedede said as he raised his hammer to the air. Kirby grabbed fire while Owen took sword. After taking a few more steps forward, a strange creature launched forward. It was like a cross between a bird and a ball.

"Hey look in it's mouth!" Kirby called.

"It's another energy sphere," Owen noticed. The creature roared, but everyone was able to dodge its attack. And since there were five of them, it wasn't hard to kill it.

"Remind me to ask Magolor what those things were when we return to his ship," Meta Knight said as he collected the energy sphere.

* * *

"It's another o' those shiny enemies!" Dee said. Sure enough, a shiny hot head blocked the group's path. Owen touched it first this time, followed by Kirby sucking it up. This time, they were both able to summon giant monster shaped flames.

"So much destruction…" Dedede said in awe.

"Dedede no," Meta Knight said as Owen and Kirby uncovered another rift. Everyone jumped in.

* * *

"Ugh, this guy," Dedede said with a facepalm. Whispy Woods had collected the first piece-the oars- and he was not giving it up.

"Well then I guess we just have to make him give it up!" Owen said as he raised his hammer to the sky. As per normal, Whispy didn't put up much of a fight and the group was able to collect the oars with ease.

* * *

"You did it, guys! My ship has its oars back! Thank you so much! I'm counting on you to find the other missing parts. Keep up the good work!" Magolor said once he got the oars and spheres back in place.

"No problem!" Owen said.

"We do have one question. Those creatures in the rifts, what are they?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh those guys. They are called Sphere Doomers. They're mysterious creatures that usually live in another dimension. Energy Spheres are their favorite snack. I'm sure that's why they're here. But I need all of my Energy Spheres back. Even the ones they've run off with!" Magolor ordered.

"You got it buddy!" Kirby said.

* * *

**And we get our visit from Magolor! Speaking of him, he is going to have a big role after his arc. But I will get to that when I get to that. Later!**


	29. Raisin Ruins

**Gamelover41592- Thank you**

**Okay, time to do more of Magolor's dirty work- er I mean help him repair his ship! Yeah, that's what I meant to say. **

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Kirby said as he lit the fuse of a cannon Dedede was in.

"Wait!" Dedede said before being blasted to the next energy sphere. "Ow…"

"Great King! Are you okay?" Dee frantically asked as Dedede came down.

"Aw, would you relax Dee? I'm fine!" Dedede said. "Just...nevah do that again,"

"No promises!" Owen said before rushing off before Dedede could catch him.

* * *

"I do not like this!" Dee cried. The 'this' in question was the group being trapped between two boulders that were slowly moving.

"I know this looks bad, but just trust me. I gotta good feeling that this will lead to something good," Kirby said.

"Or getting crushed to death," Dedede snarked under his breath. Meta Knight, however, picked up what he said.

"Well, has Kirby ever been fully wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, trust daddy!" Owen said.

"...Alright, I'll trust ya," Dedede said. One boulder smashed through several blocks, freeing up a path to the energy sphere.

"Told you I had a good feeling about this place," Kirby said as he grabbed the energy sphere.

"Alright, ya don't have ta rub it in," Dedede huffed.

* * *

"Another super ability enemy…" Meta Knight noted. Sure enough, a glowing Waddle Doo stood in front of the group.

"Well then, let's see what super ability beam looks like," Kirby said.

"Hey, beam was the first ability Nova let me use!" Owen said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Kirby remembered. "It's so hard to believe that was so long ago,"

"I remember when he was one of the smaller beings living here," Meta Knight noted. It was true. Owen used to be much smaller. Now, he was nearly the same height as Dedede.

"Ah, good times. Back when all we had to worry about was Dark Matter and Dee didn't even know how to use a spear yet," Dedede said as he thought back.

"Well then, let's see if Owen is still just as good with it," Kirby said. Owen snuck up on the Waddle Doo and touched him, before letting Kirby inhale him. Owen instantly tripped over the ends of the hat.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Okay, so we need to destroy something in here," Kirby noticed. He and Owen quickly started waving their wands, summoning giant balls of magic.

"Those are some big balls!" Dee said, causing Dedede to burst into laughter.

"Act your age," Meta Knight said with an eye roll. By this point, Kirby and Owen had managed to find the portal.

"Ready everyone?" Kirby asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Fair point," Kirby conceded.

"Let's go!" Owen said as he jumped in, everyone following.

* * *

"Whoa! Those things can shoot fire?!" Dee exclaimed. When the group confronted the next Sphere Doomer, it turned out to be able to breathe fire.

"Clearly there are multiple versions of these things," Meta Knight said as he got in a few sword strikes in.

"Well, new versions or not, we can't let Magolor down!" Kirby declared.

"Yeah!" Owen agreed as he got in his own hits.

"Well, if we are gonna fight, we might as well beat this sucka!" Dedede declared.

"If you say so!" Dee said as he tossed his spear at the Doomer. That seemed to do the trick as it died, leaving more energy spheres for the group to snag.

"Nice work, Dee!" Owen said.

"Um, t-th-thanks!" Dee said.

* * *

"A little more the left!" Kirby called out. A Hi-Jump wielding Owen was trying to smash through some blocks to get another energy sphere. However, his aim wasn't the greatest.

"You got it daddy!" Owen said as he launched himself up.

THUNK!

"Ow…" Owen groaned as he fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"I meant your other left Owen," Kirby explained.

"Why didn't you say that?!" Owen whined as he jumped again, successfully grabbing the energy sphere this time.

"Sorry about this, Owen," Kirby apologized. Owen just pouted and huffed in response.

"Well, Kirbs, ya know what they say; yer kid always give ya attitude when they are teens," Dedede joked, earning him a hit from Kirby's hammer over the head.

* * *

"Why do they only have one candle?" Dee asked. "I mean, it's so dark in here, ya would have thought they would have had more,"

"I got no clue on that Dee," Dedede said as he tried to keep Kirby, who was holding said candle, in his sights.

"Why a candle in the first place?" Meta Knight pointed out. "Wouldn't a lantern or flashlight provide more light?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Owen said, only to perk up. "Guys, I see the energy sphere!"

"Nice work, Owen!" Kirby said as he jumped up to get it.

* * *

"Watch where ya are swinging that thing!" Dedede snapped as he frantically tried to dodge the falling blocks that Owen and Kirby were cutting down with the ultra sword.

"Maybe if you come up here, you wouldn't have to dodge," Meta Knight pointed out.

"How did I not think of that?" Dedede asked as he slapped his head and floated up to where the others were.

"Just in time!" Kirby said as he found the next vortex.

"Then I suppose we should continue our search," Meta Knight said as he jumped into the portal.

"Yeah, more like "I like testin' myself with those Doomer things'," Dedede said with a laugh as he jumped after him.

* * *

"Another fire one!" Owen cried before said Fire Doomer set his rear on fire, causing him to run around screaming.

"Stand still Owen!" Kirby said as he tried to use his water ability to put the fire out.

"Then perhaps we should finish dealing with our foe?" Meta Knight offered.

"Yeah!" Dee said with a cheer.

* * *

"...What is this?" Meta Knight asked as the next boss revealed itself. It was like a genie.

"It kinda looks like a-" Dedede began to say, only for Meta Knight to glare at him.

"Finish that sentence at your own risk," Meta Knight growled out.

"Shuttin' up," Dedede said.

"...Awkward conversations aside, let's take this guy down!" Kirby said.

"Let's get him!" Owen said.

"How hard can he be?" Dedede asked.

* * *

Sure enough, the boss was not that hard. It was guarding yet another ship piece. The wing this time. Magolor was sure happy to see it.

"You guys are the best! My Starcutter has its right wing back in place!" Magolor cheered.

"No problem!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, anything for a friend!" Owen added in.

"Once we find all the parts and this baby can fly again, I'll take you on a trip to visit my home world! I come from a distant land... It lies at the end of an interdimensional tunnel connected to your planet. It's REALLY far away, but the Lor is a beast. It can get us there in no time. I do hope you'll take me up on my generous offer." Magolor said.

"That sounds fun!" Dee said.

"Yeah, can we daddy?" Owen asked

"Once we get everything back," Kirby said with a smile.

* * *

**And we recover yet another piece. Also, that joke when the group was confronting Mr. Dooter would have increased the age rating of this story if I wrote it out fully. If I don't put up another chapter before then, Merry Christmas! **


	30. Onion Ocean

**Gamelover41592- Thank you**

**Matt (Guest)- I'm going to mix most of the Iron Man comics, movies, cartoons etc when I get to that one, but I was on team CA. **

**Okay, I think my favorite part of this arc is having Kirby, Owen, Meta, Dedede and BWD all basically hanging out together. They all play off each other so well. **

* * *

"Alright!" Owen cheered when he saw all the water the group was going to have to trek through.

"One thing I will never understand about him is why he likes the water so much," Dee said as the rest of the group watched Owen happily splash away in the water.

"I don't know either," Kirby admitted. "But if it makes him happy, I don't really care," Kirby admitted.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Kirby cried as he barrelled forward, now encased in a giant snowball.

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice!" Dedede said as he jumped out of the way, grabbing Dee as he did so. Meta Knight and Owen jumped the other way just in time for Kirby to slam into a giant sandcastle, revealing another portal.

"What a rush!" Kirby said as he tried to regain his bearings. "I mean, I think I am going to have a concussion from that but still!"

"Ya better be able ta keep walkin' because I ain't carryin' ya," Dedede huffed.

"I'm good, I'm good," Kirby said once he got himself steady. He shook his head a little, but then raced into the dimensional rift.

"He's fine," Meta Knight said as he raced after Kirby.

"Yeah, daddy's fine," Owen agreed.

* * *

"Are all the Doomers fire based now?" Dee asked.

"Seems like it," Owen said. At the end of the rift, as per usual, there was a Doomer. However, it was another fire one.

"This may be a bit of a stretch, but perhaps this place learns from our abilities. It can sense how strong we are and is adapting to our strengths," Meta Knight mused.

"I guess that would make sense," Dedede said as he used his hammer to bat some of the Doomer's fireballs back at it.

* * *

"Okay Owen, when I cut this down, hop in the water and swim for the energy sphere. Got it?" Kirby explained.

"You got it, daddy!" Owen said before getting into a ready position. Meta Knight, Dedede, and Dee watched in awe at the almost clockwork way the father/son duo worked to get the next sphere.

"H-how can you guys do that!?" Dee asked in awe.

"Just a little father/son magic," Kirby said as Owen scoped him into a hug.

"I wanna be able ta do that stuff!" Dedede ranted before his eyes landed on Dee. "Dee, ya are now ma son,"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that," Owen said.

"Kirbs just made you his son when he found ya," Dedede pointed out.

"Okay...that's fair," Owen conceded.

* * *

"You got smashed!" Owen said as he slammed a large boot into some enemies, which also cleared the path to another energy sphere.

"Nice work getting that sphere, Owen!" Kirby said as he jumped into the hole Owen had made.

"Oh yeah...I totally knew it was there and wasn't just trying to crush the bad guys," Owen said, hoping that they would believe him.

"Atta boy Owen!" Dedede cheered.

"_Okay good_," Owen thought to himself, although he did have a feeling Meta Knight didn't fully buy it.

* * *

"Come out already!" Owen whined as he fired another Monster Flame at the large crab like enemy.

"Relax Owen, we'll get it," Kirby assured him. This time, when the enemy popped out, both of them launched the large flames, hitting it dead on. Sure enough, this opened another dimensional rift.

"We did!" Owen cheered.

"And no concussions this time!" Kirby added.

* * *

"Of course, there could just be more fire based Doomers then normal ones," Meta Knight said, seemingly taking back his statement from earlier.

"Yeah, that seems kinda true," Owen admitted. Once again, after reaching the end, the group was confronted with a Fire Doomer.

"Either way, let's knock this thing back ta where it came from!" Dedede said as he pointed his hammer at the monster.

"Aren't they from here?" Owen asked.

"Ya know what I meant!" Dedede snapped.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Dedede called out as he tossed a balloon bomb at a set of blocks that were blocking the way to another energy sphere.

"Nice work, Dedede!" Kirby cheered as he raced inside to grab his prize.

"What does 'Fire in the hole' mean anyways?" Owen asked.

"It refers to when you light the fuse on a cannon, sparking a fire in it, so to speak," Meta Knight explained. "Of course, many people also use it to refer to any bomb,"

"Huh," Owen said.

"And how does Mety Knight know this?" Dedede taunted.

"I have a ship covered in cannons," Meta Knight deadpanned. "And if you call me that again, I will rip out your spine,"

* * *

"What is that?" Meta Knight as the group was confronted with the next boss.

"...A puffer fish?" Dee offered.

"...A big fat blob?" Dedede offered as well.

"Hey!" Owen and Kirby protested.

"Not ya two!" Dedede said. "_That _big fat blob!"

"Still!" Kirby said.

"Um...guys it's attacking!" Dee panicked. Everyone was barely able to dodge out of the way of an attack. The battle was on!

* * *

"It's getting bigger!" Dee said, freaking out again.

"This guy is not giving us a lot of room to work with," Kirby noted. The arena the battle took place in was small and only seemed to get more cramped as the battle dragged on.

"No kidding," Owen agreed. Now they all just wanted the fight to be over so they could some breathing room again.

* * *

"Welcome back, guys! With the left wing back in place, the wings are finally complete!" Magolor cheered once the group returned. "It's finally looking like a real Starcutter again! If we can find those last two parts, the Lor will be flying again in no time. Keep at it, guys. I believe in you!"

"So where to next?" Kirby asked.

"Um...hang on, let me-DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Magolor interrupted himself to yell at Dee and Dedede who were touching a picture. Magolor floated over and yanked it away from them.

"Sorry! Didn't know ya'd get so wound up about us lookin' at ya with yer girlfriend," Dedede joked.

"She's…..she's not my girlfriend. She said she was from your world and she ended up in Another Dimension. Lan-I found her and we got really close. I haven't seen her in a while though. She said she really had to get home," Magolor said as he forlornly stared at the picture of him with the girl. Magolor looked much younger, so the group assumed it was old.

"Well, if we run into her, maybe we can put in a good word with her!" Owen said.

"Yeah! What's her name?" Kirby asked.

"...Susie….Susie Haltmann," Magolor replied after a few moments.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! So a personal headcanon I have is that Susie and Magolor know each other from her little…"accident" and I have taken liberties with things before. This will come back in the **_**Planet Robobot **_**arc. **


	31. White Wafers

**Gamelover41592- Happy New Year to you too! Also, Owen loving water was kinda just a random thing. I thought it was funny. **

**Matt (Guest)- Maybe I will…**

**This is calling out no one in particular, but do you guys mind keeping questions reserved for the **_**current **_**story? I do my best to keep spoilers to myself, but I don't want to risk anything. Anyways, time to get going. **

* * *

"Why do we have to go somewhere cold every adventure?" Owen asked. The next place was covered in snow.

"Wait, ya have ta go somewhere like this or Shiver Star everytime?" Dedede asked. "Yeesh,"

"I personally do not understand why you care. You have toughed it out before," Meta Knight said.

"Still doesn't mean we have to like it, Meta," Kirby pointed out.

* * *

"Um, Kirby? Owen? Do you guys have fire?" Dee asked. The group had reached a large cluster of ice blocks.

"Do we ever!" Kirby replied as he and Owen stepped forward, revealing _both _had fire. The ice was no match for them.

"A little overkill, Kirbs," Dedede said. "We really only needed one of ya,"

"You can never be so sure," Kirby said.

"Yeah!" Owen said, agreeing with his father.

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Owen said as he lit the fuse of a cannon Kirby was in.

"Bombs away!" Kirby cried out as he was blasted to the next energy sphere. He was able to grab it...only to slam into the wall. "Ow…"

"Now ya know how it feels!" Dedede protested.

"Yeah!" Owen added.

"Okay, I'll lay off you guys for complaining," Kirby groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ya better!" Dedede said.

"Hey, Meta Knight and Dee still haven't gotten fired out of a cannon or smashed their heads into the wall yet," Owen pointed out. Dedede gave them an evil smile.

"Try me," Meta Knight replied.

* * *

"Well, I think we know which new super ability were about to get," Kirby said with a smirk. A stronger looking Bonkers had greeted the group.

"Awesome! Super hammer!" Owen cheered as he and Kirby rushed into battle. Bonkers quickly fell, allowing the duo to claim their prize.

"That's a big hammer…." Dee said in awe when he saw just how big Owen and Kirby's new hammers could get.

"Mine is better!" Dedede jealously protested.

"Perhaps we should find the dimensional rift that we all now know is nearby?" Meta Knight asked.

"Way ahead of ya, Meta!" Kirby said as Owen smashed down on a nearby stake. Sure enough, this created another rift.

* * *

"Another type of these guys?!" Dedede exclaimed as the group faced another Doomer. However, this time, it was green.

"Do you think it has new powers?" Dee asked. As if on cue, the green Doomer fired an electric fireball.

"Yeah, I think it does," Owen said as he dodged out of the way.

Let's take it down!" Kirby said as he rushed forward.

* * *

"I'm invincible!" Owen cheered as he held up a large stone.

"Owen, I think we are all invisible, not invincible," Kirby noted.

"These stones must be causing the enemies to be unable to see us," Meta Knight realized.

"Oh," Owen said.

"I mean, we are _kind _of invincible," Dee pointed out.

"I guess that is true in a way," Kirby agreed.

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

* * *

"Alright, Dee's turn for this one," Dedede said as he pointed to another cannon.

"Do...do I have too?" Dee asked.

"It's not that bad," Owen lied.

"If...if you say so," Dee said as he hopped into the cannon.

"Bombs away!" Owen cried out as he lit the cannon's fuse. Dee was fired to the next sphere and smashed into the ceiling.

"I see why you guys hate that," Dee groaned as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"Another candle!" Owen whined. "Why couldn't we get, like, a flashlight or something?"

"I have no idea…" Kirby said.

"Perhaps this area is not technologically advanced enough to have one," Meta Knight pointed out.

"I guess that could be true," Dedede said.

"Guys, let's keep moving!" Dee said. Owen stopped when he found a wall in front of the group, blocking the wall.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Kirby asked as he moved to the front.

"There's another ice wall in front of us," Owen revealed.

"Give me a second," Kirby said as he readied his fire ability. He was quickly able to melt the wall.

"Okay, let's get that's sphere!" Dedede declared as he rushed ahead.

* * *

"What's a monkey doin' here?" Dedede asked.

"That seems more like an abominable creature," Meta Knight said.

"Same thing!" Dedede protested.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Owen ordered. "We gotta beat this guy!"

"Right!" Dedede realized.

"Let's get this guy's part back!" Kirby added in. It was a tough fight, but the group was able to push through

* * *

"Guys, you've done it! My Starcutter finally has its emblem back. Oh joyous, glorious day!" Magolor cheered.

"It's our pleasure, Magolor," Kirby said.

"There's only one missing part left to find! And remember, once the Lor is up and running, I'll take you to visit my home!" Magolor said.

"That is going to be so cool!" Owen cheered.

"Yeah, it should be fun!" Dee agreed.

"You know, crashing here on your planet, meeting you... Somehow, despite what an ordeal this has turned into...it's been worth it," Magolor said. "Thank you yet again for all your help. And for being such cool dudes!"

"Aw, thanks!" Owen thanked him cheerfully.

* * *

**Ah, you guys are so cute! Thinking everything is going to be alright…..**


	32. Nutty Noon

**Gamelover41592- Yeah, that is pretty fun to write(although Duncan does something similar)**

**I never understood why this leave got that name. Probably just for the acronym at the end of the game. **

* * *

"Okay guys! This should be the last piece!" Kirby said once Magolor dropped them off at the final location.

"Then we get to go to his planet!" Owen cheered. "I wonder what's it like?"

"He seems pretty excited to show us," Dee noted.

"Yeah? Well, let's get that piece so we can check it out for ourselves!" Dedede said.

* * *

"Alright, seems like we got another visit to the rifts," Kirby said as Owen used the Flare Beam to clear the way in.

"As much as that place disturbs me, those Doomers do make a fine challenge," Meta Knight said as he pulled out his sword.

"Maybe when this over, Maggy can give ya a way to make the rift things for yaself," Dedede said with a shrug.

"Well, we have been doing a pretty good job helping him!" Owen said.

"Let's keep helping him. You guys are getting a little distracted," Kirby said as he stood near the rift.

"Ah, right!" Dedede said as he rushed over. Everyone else was not too far behind.

* * *

"So it's another greenie, huh?" King Dedede asked.

"Looks like it!" Owen said.

"Hey, Meta, you wanna take him down yourself?" Kirby asked.

"Why are you making that offer?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well… you did say you liked fighting them," Dee pointed out.

Meta Knight huffed. "Very well then," With that, he charged the Doomer.

* * *

"Don't let him get away!" Owen cried. A Key Dee was carrying a key(naturally) and everyone most likely realized it would most likely open the way to another energy sphere.

"Hurry!" Dee said with panic in his voice. Thankfully, the group was able to get the key.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, ya think somethin' this important would easier ta grab," Dedede said as he put the key in the lock. Inside was yet another energy sphere.

"I wonder where Magolor got his ship from," Meta Knight mused to himself.

"Maybe we could ask him at some point," Owen said.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Dedede whined. Owen had been forced into using hi-jump to reach a bunch of switches that were really high up. He also had to restart several times.

"Relax!" Owen called out as he finally got it. "Yes!"

"Nice one, Owen!" Kirby said. "Now get back down!"

"Um...how?" Owen asked.

* * *

"I love these boots!" Owen cheered as he bounced over some gordos in the stomper boot.

"Great! Grab the dang sphere!" Dedede ordered.

"Give me a second!" Owen called back. He then aimed his next bounce and sagged.

* * *

"I still love this," Owen said as he claimed another Grand Hammer. He promptly started slamming it down on everything.

"Ay! Watch it!" Dedede squawked out.

"You're gonna flatten us!" Dee called out.

"He gets a little excited sometimes…" Kirby said sheepishly.

"Ya think!?" Dedede snapped.

"Um, guys? I found it," Owen revealed.

"Great, let's go deal with that Doomer thing," Dedede huffed.

* * *

"Okay, looks like we gotta take this guy down!" Kirby said as a Gigant Edge appeared in front of the group.

"We can handle it!" Dee said proudly.

"What he said!" Owen agreed.

* * *

"Meta ...can you handle this?" Kirby asked. The group was confronted with a rope holding up a platform, which was blocking the past. Owen and Kirby also hadn't bothered to grab sword from their defeated foe.

"I believe I should be able," Meta Knight said as he walked up to it and slashed the rope, sending the platform falling.

"Thanks, Meta!" Owen said.

"It was nothing," Meta Knight said humbly.

* * *

"Okay, looks like we got another one of these," Kirby said. .

"Another one of what?" Owen asked.

"Another sphere where we need the copy ability of the boss beforehand," Kirby explained. Sure enough, the last opponent fought, Dubior, granted spark, which was what was needed.

"Oh...OH!" Owen realized. He had gotten spark. He was quickly able to open the door.

* * *

"I can handle this one," Kirby said. It was another rope. This time, however, Kirby had cutter. Sure enough, a quick boomerang was all it took.

* * *

"I've got this one!" Dedede said as he slammed his hammer down onto a stake, which opened another door.

"I coulda done that, Dedede," Kirby said. He had managed to get stone from the last bost.

"Eh, I wanted to be included somehow," Dedede said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey look!" Owen said as he pointed at the mast. There wasn't even a monster this time.

"Alright! A freebie!" Kirby cheered as he rushed over to it-

-only it to suddenly be pulled out of the way...and form into a golden Doomer.

"Great! Another of these guys!" Dedede said.

"He looks really tough…" Dee said nervously.

"Don't worry! I'll bet we can take him!" Owen said confidently. Sure enough, the group was quickly able to gain the upperhand. While the Grand Doomer was tough, it was still outnumbered.

However, it had a trump card.

"Nothing we throw can at it break the shield!" Dee panicked.

"Hang on a second…" Kirby said as Grand Doomer summoned some enemies, including one that granted the Ultra Sword. Owen and Kirby both nodded.

"Alright!" Dedede cheered as Owen and Kirby both used their swords to finally defeat their foe.

* * *

Oh, yeah! Yeah! YEAH! You did it, guys! The Lor is back in business! The oars, both wings, the emblem, and the mast... Yep, it's all there! The moment I've been waiting for. It's here! You guys are my heroes!" Magolor cheered.

"No problem!" Kirby said.

"Can we see where you live now?" Owen asked eagerly.

"A promise is a promise. I owe you a trip to my home. A trip to...Halcandra!" Magolor said. "Halcandra exists in another dimension. It's SUPER far away, but the Lor can fly us there in the blink of an eye!"

"Cool!" Owen said.

"Is that how you arrived here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Man! You are super smart Meta Knight!" Magolor gushed before firing up his ship. "Buckle up! We're off to Halcandra!"

* * *

**With any luck, I can finish this story before spring!...of course if it takes longer, that wouldn't suck(Stupid **_**Seven Sirens **_**delay possibly pushing back the story I am most excited to write)!**


	33. Egg Engines

**Gamelover41592- Halcandra is Magolor's home. **

**Okay, so we have officially reached Halcandra, we are in the home stretch guys!**

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Owen groaned as he woke up. From what he remembered, they had finished helping Magolor repair his ship and were going to his home and then...something attacked?

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dee screamed. Everyone rushed to the ship's window to see a four headed dragon flying off.

"That dragon... Its name is Landia. It's lived on this planet for ages, but it's always been fast asleep. Recently, however, it awoke and went on a rampage!" Magolor revealed. "Please, guys, you must defeat that crazy dragon! I know I've asked a lot of you, but this is it, I swear!"

"We can handle it!" Kirby declared.

"Yeah!" Said the other four.

"Okay, first you guys need to get through Egg Engines. It should disable the defences, blocking the way to Landia's home," Magolor explained.

"We can handle anything for ya, Maggy," Dedede said proudly.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps!" Dee said nervously once the group had started to make their way through the area. It was like an abandoned factory.

"Kinda reminds me of Shiver Star," Dedede said gruffly.

"That is not something good," Kirby said. Owen shivered. He remembered Shiver Star. And he _really _didn't like it.

"Let's just get this done with. I do not believe any of us want to stay here longer then we need," Meta Knight said.

* * *

"I thought we got all of Magolor's energy spheres," Owen said as Meta Knight returned from getting another one.

"Perhaps he didn't need them all to ensure the ship could fly?" Meta Knight offered.

"I guess. But are they doing here?" Kirby pointed out.

"They must have fallen off before he could get to Popstar," Meta Knight realized.

"Then I guess we should keep grabbin' 'em," Dedede said. "I'm sure Maggy will still want 'em,"

* * *

"Let's light this guy up!" Kirby said as he used the Monster Flame to light a large bomb enemy. Once it exploded, another dimensional rift appeared.

"Seems like we still have to deal with these too," Dee noted.

"Man, this place ain't all that different from Popstar when ya think about it," Dedede noted.

"Does that mean more Doomers?" Owen asked nervously.

"Most likely," Meta Knight said.

* * *

"HOW MANY VERSIONS OF THESE DANG THINGS ARE THERE!?" Dedede cried. This time, the group was confronted with ice Sphere Doomers.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Dee screamed back.

"Can you please stop yelling?!" Meta Knight snapped.

"Oh my god! All of you stop!" Kirby said in a joking tone. Behind him, Owen was snickering.

"How many times have we done this?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea, Owen," Kirby said with a playful eye roll.

* * *

"Okay, Owen, use the beam to light up those boxes!" Kirby directed.

"Um, okay!" Owen replied as he started to move the beam. Being extra careful, he was able to make each other light up, revealing yet another rift.

"Let's go get that Doomer!" Kirby said as he jumped in.

* * *

"Seems like it's another ice one," Kirby noted once they found said Doomer.

"Is it just me, or does there seem to be a pattern with how these guys appear?" Owen asked. "Like, whenever we find a new one, it's the one we see until we see another new,"

"Huh...I nevah noticed that," Dedede noted.

* * *

"Okay, I can understand why we had ta use candles back on Popstar, but this place is a dang factory! Why don't THEY at least have a flashlight or somethin'?" Dedede asked as he followed Owen, who was holding a candle to get through another dark area.

"Clearly, they didn't think it was needed," Meta Knight said.

"Ya know, despite makin' all this fancy machines at stuff, whoever made this place clearly didn't think that through," Dedede joked.

"You said it, Great King," Dee agreed.

* * *

"Another one of those stones that make us invisible," Dee said as he held up said stone.

"Great! Now walk through the wall and pull the switch!" Dedede ordered.

"Oh right!" Dee said as he rushed ahead, doing what he was told. Sure enough, he came back out with another energy sphere.

"Nice job!" Owen said.

"Thanks!" Dee squeaked out.

* * *

"Okay, what is with all abandoned factories having crushers!?" Kirby asked as he frantically tried to dodge said crushers.

"I don't know!" Dedede said. "All I know is that if anyone ever makes a factory in Dreamland, I'm gonna outlaw crushers!"

"That would be a wise investment," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Or at least make sure there are some safety stuff," Owen said.

* * *

"This little guy is our fight?!" Dedede scoffed. "He don't look so tough!" Said "little guy" was a robot guardian who slowly activated himself.

"**Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Metal General's status is changed to: combat mode**," The robot said as he pulled out a cyber katana and rushed forwards. In spite of what Dedede thought, Metal General was a tough foe.

"Ha! Knocked him down!" Dedede bragged, failing to notice Metal General standing back up and jumping onto a rocket to ride, until he was crashed into.

"Great King!" Dee cried. "Are you okay!?"

"Oh yeah! Just peachy…" Dedede groaned as he forced himself up. Despite this new strategy, the group was quickly able to beat the Metal General back.

But it had one last trump card.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Owen cried.

"**HR-D3, engaged**," Metal General said as he jumped into the cockpit.

"Seems like he had a backup plan," Meta Knight said as he pointed his sword at the large mech. "But we can still defeat it!"

"You said it, Meta Knight!" Kirby agreed. "We've beaten giant robots before and we can do it again!"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered as the group battled the robot. Soon, HR-D3 and Metal General were both destroyed.

* * *

"Alright guys, from here, it's just a hop, skip, and a jump to Landia's mountain lair!" Magolor said once the group reported back to the Lor. "That fearsome dragon lives at the far edge of Halcandra, on the very peak of a volcano, surrounded by intense flames. The road from here gets a little bit rougher, but I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

"I don't like the sound of that…" Dee said nervously.

"C'mon, buddy! We can do it!" Owen assured him.

"If...if you say so," Dee said.

"That's nice guys," Magolor said. "Just hurry up and smash that dragon to smithereens!"

* * *

**In the next chapter, this arc ends. I will see you then. **


	34. Dangerous Dinner

** .16- Glad to hear you like this! Have you checked out the other stories?**

**Time to defeat Maga-er **_**Landia**_ **once and for all! Let's go!**

* * *

"Well, at least this place has a fittin' name," Dedede said as he and the others began their trek across the lava covered landscape.

"That _isn't _a good thing," Meta Knight pointed out gruffly.

"So ...hot!" Dee whined before flopping onto the ground.

"Need ...ice cream!" Owen whined before flopping onto Dee. "Oops! Sorry buddy!" He said as he peeled a now flattened Dee off his chest.

"I've dealt with worse," Dee said with a groan.

* * *

"That must be some cold snow if it can freeze a volcano!" Dedede said as he watched Kirby use the Snow Bowl to barrel into a volcano, freezing it solid.

"I'm not done yet!" Kirby said with pride as he slammed himself back into it, shattering it and revealing another rift.

"My daddy is so cool!" Owen gushed. With a cheer, he raced into the rift after his father.

* * *

"Ya know, with how hot it is, I woulda thought these guys would have melted," Dedede said as the group confronted an ice Doomer at the end of the rift.

"You are aware we are no longer even in the region with the volcanos, right?" Meta Knight asked as he took a few swings at their foe.

"I know! Just thought they'd rather be somewhere colder," Dedede replied.

"It's ...not even that hot in here," Kirby pointed out.

"It's a little hot," Owen pointed out.

"Still! It's nowhere near as hot as outside!" Kirby exclaimed.

"_Thank_ you!" Meta Knight said, exasperated.

* * *

"Try pounding the third one in, Owen!" Kirby said. Owen was armed with the grand hammer and the group had been confronted with electric circuits forming a puzzle. However, only certain parts seem to get the group want they wanted.

"Didn't I already do that one?" Owen asked.

"Nope! Just the first two!" Dedede replied.

"Hang on!" Owen called as he slammed his hammer down. That seemed to do something. Now using his hammer, Owen took the chance to pound in some smaller stakes, blocking some fire spewing pipes. That clearly did something as it destroyed a crystal. Finally, Owen pounded one more stake, revealing another rift.

"That certainly took longer then most of the other rifts to find," Meta Knight noted.

"Hopefully, that's a good thing," Kirby said.

"It's seems more like a bad thing to me," Dee said nervously.

* * *

"We all just saw that right?" Dee asked.

"Ya mean Owen and Kirbs slicin' a dang volcano IN HALF!?" Dedede exclaimed.

"Clearly, these "super abilites" are far more powerful then any of us could have thought," Meta Knight said.

"C'mon guys!" Kirby said.

"Yeah! I think I see the Doomers!" Owen added as he looked inside the rift.

* * *

"Huh. Haven't seen _these _clowns in a while," Dedede said as the group was confronted with two Doomers, one purple and one red.

"Perhaps your inane theory may have had some truth to it," Meta Knight mused.

"I told ya!" Dedede said.

"Or maybe these guys got lost," Owen said.

"I don't think they can get lost, so to speak," Meta Knight said.

* * *

"This is it…" Kirby said once the group reached Landia's mountain peak.

"**LEAVE**!" A loud voice bellowed as Landia descended. He was a four headed dragon with one head wearing a crown.

"No way! Ya hurt our pal, Maggy!" Dedede said as he pointed his hammer at the dragon.

"You beasts need to be taught some manners," Meta Knight said as he pulled out his sword.

"Yeah! What they said!" Dee agreed.

"As the heroes of Dreamland…" Owen began.

"We need to take you down!" Kirby finished. Landia roared again and started his attack. The dragon certainly had earned its reputation. With powerful wing flaps, claw strikes and fireballs, Landia was not to be underestimated. When the group managed to get some damage in, he used the crown to split himself into four bodies. Now, he could create electric currents. Still, the group was able to win. Landia crumpled to the ground, the crown falling off and landing nearby.

"Bravo, guys. You've alls truly earned your reputation as heroes. Your help defeating Landia was invaluable," Magolor said as he floated down.

"No problem…." Kirby began to say, only for him to notice Magolor going for the crown.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked. Magolor, however paid them no mind as he put the crown.

"Ah... At long last, it's mine! The source of limitless power... The Master Crown!" Magolor cheered as he transformed into a far more menacing form. "Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!"

"GREAT CHEESE BALLS OF BETRAYAL!" Owen screamed. The other heroes looked just as confused/upset. Dedede's jaw was on the floor, Dee was flailing his stubby arms around, Kirby looked close to tears and Meta Knight just looked mad.

"What's with all the weird looks?" Magolor asked once he noticed everyone's reactions. "Fine. Let me explain everything. I fought Landia by myself and lost. So I fled to Planet Popstar. That's when the thought struck me... I could have you defeat Landia for me! A stroke of genius, I know. You even helped me repair my Starcutter. I really did appreciate that, by the way. Anyway... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The time has come for your planet... No! The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me. And for being such a big help in all of this, your planet gets to go first! Prepare to bow, Popstar! Welcome your new overlord!" Magolor then opened a portal to Popstar and flew inside. Landia then woke up.

"Um...sorry for beating you up…" Owen offered.

"It is...understandable," One head said.

"Magolor is normally like the way he presented himself you," The second head revealed.

"Then why is he tryin' ta take over our planet?" Dedede asked.

"The crown corrupts its users unless they can resist it. We were given the crown for those reasons, but somehow, it was able to convince Magolor to claim it from us," The third head explained.

"If we do not hurry, he will be lost forever," The heads said all together.

"Each one of you! Climb on! We can fly fast enough to catch him," The fourth head said. Kirby hopped on the first head, Owen took the second, Meta Knight took the third and Dedede and Dee shared the final one. Once everyone was ready, they flew after Magolor.

* * *

"Magolor! Return the crown!" Landia ordered.

"Great, you're working together," Magolor groaned. "I still can't believe you caught up so quickly. Clearly, I need to slow you down!" With that, he opened another portal, causing the Lor Starcutter to appear.

"He must have corrupted it!" One head realized.

"Great, first we put that dang ship back together and now we gotta destroy it," Dedede groaned.

"We can't let it slow us down!" Kirby declared.

"Yeah, we can do this!" Owen cheered.

"I doubt it!" Magolor said with a laugh as he warped away. The Lor would not go down without a fight. Each part of the ship seemed to have its own attacks.

"If we had known we were going to fight this thing, we would not have done such a good job getting the pieces back," Meta Knight said as his dragon dodged out of the way of a tornado from the mast.

"No kidding!" Dee cried as his and Dedede's dragon dodged one of the oars. Soon, the group had taken the Lor down and had once again caught up with Magolor.

"Take ...THIS!" Magolor roared as he rapidly fired several orbs. Meta Knight was able to bat some of them away, but it didn't help. Soon, all the group had been shot down.

* * *

"Magolor! Please stop!" Kirby begged once the group found him in another area of Another Dimension.

"We're your friend," Owen added sadly. Magolor laughed.

"You mean nothing to me! But it's clear that I need to take you down so that I may begin my rule!" Magolor said before beginning his attack. He was extremely powerful from his new crown. He could teleport with ease, fire orbs of magic, large spikes from the ground, summon a black hole, fire a giant laser and many more attacks. However, the five heroes were not about to let their former friend win. They attacked with as much ferocity as they could.

"Try and get through THIS!" Magolor roared as he put up a large star shaped shield, much like the Grand Doomer had done. Sure enough, no one's attack could get through it. Nothing except…

"Take THIS!" Owen yelled out as he launched a Monster Flame at Magolor's shield. A part of it broke off.

"WHAT? NO!" Magolor cried as Owen fired another one. Another piece of the shield was knocked off. Magolor clapped, causing Owen to lose Monster Flame, only for Kirby to follow up with two Flare Beams. Magolor got rid of that, only for both of them to get Ultra Sword. Owen slammed his sword into the final piece of the shield, and then both of them tried to slam their swords into Magolor, who tried to block them. However, both were able to over power him, slashing away, until growing their swords to massive sizes and bringing them down. Magolor then began to explode several times.

"Whew, that was tough!" Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dedede agreed. "Never thought the little egg could be that strong!"

"Um guys?" Kirby said. Meta Knight was the first to turn to see what he was reacting too.

"I do not think this fight is over," Meta Knight said. Suddenly, energy started pouring out of the Master Crown. It created something that looked _somewhat _like Magolor, but more like a cruel mockery of him.

"Is that an _EYEBALL _in his mouth!?" Dee exclaimed.

"**YOU WON'T WIN**!" A distorted voice shrieked out. The being then forced the Ultra Sword out of Owen and Kirby.

"This must be the corruption Landia was talking about!" Kirby realized.

"We need to hurry and defeat him," Meta Knight said as he charged forwards with a flurry of sword strikes.

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice!" Dedede said as he started swinging his hammer. This new form of Magolor was stronger then the last one. It had most of the same moves, but attacked much more erratically. He also had several new ones, such as summoning rifts to fly out of to try and ram the group, creating shapes which he would try and hurt the group with. However, he had one new trick the group wasn't expecting.

"Are those ULTRA SWORDS?!" Owen exclaimed once Magolor summoned two dark looking swords.

"I think so," Kirby said, not liking what that meant. After taking a few swings, Magolor caused the swords to disappear. But he wasn't done copying super abilities yet.

"WATCH OUT!" Dedede cried as two large Monster Flames blasted from the top of the room and floor. Magolor then summoned two Flare Beam blasts which he started to move around.

"How does Magolor even know about these!?" Dee asked. For the final attack, Magolor summoned an ice hammer, which he slammed down. Icicles then coated the floor and rained down.

"That's a new one," Owen said.

"Clearly he must be able to combine them," Meta Knight noted. The battle continued until Owen was finally able to land a hit. Magolor began to explode again as the Master Crown shattered until he was left in his normal form which then teleported away.

"Okay, NOW it's over!" Dedede said, only for the ground to break up.

"Um, how are we getting out of here?" Owen asked. Suddenly, Landia flew in, followed by the Lor Starcutter.

"We need to flee! This whole dimension is falling apart!" Landia warned.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Kirby cried as he hopped on his dragon. The Lor fired a blast which reopened the portal Magolor was going to use and the group flew in.

* * *

"Ugh…" Owen groaned as he woke up. He saw he was back on Popstar. Kirby was next to him. Slowly, Owen stumbled to his feet. Next to him, Dee jumped up.

"That was crazy!" Dee exclaimed.

"Indeed it was," Meta Knight said from next to Kirby.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Dedede groaned as he tried to pry himself out of the ground. Finally, he got his head out, albeit with a flower on it. With a few friendly nods, Landia flew back into the portal, followed by the Lor Starcutter as Kirby and Owen waved it off.

* * *

**Ugh. That took longer then it needed to write. Anyways, see you guys next time where we learn what happened to Magolor and then start **_**Triple Deluxe**_**! See ya then. **


	35. Parks of Redemption

**Gamelover41592: Oh wow! I suck at writing fight scenes I am happy to hear you liked them. **

**So remember when I said no spin off games were being covered? I kinda lied. You'll see what I mean. Also this takes place about a week after **_**Return to Dreamland.**_

* * *

"How did none of us notice this before?" Meta Knight deadpanned.

The "this" in question was a giant amusement park in the middle of Cookie Country. The group had been relaxing in Castle Dedede when some of Dedede's Waddle Dee scouts returned with news of a giant amusement park that had popped out of nowhere. With the incident with Magolor still fresh in their mind, the friends had rushed out to deal with it.

"Should we check it out?" Dedede asked. "I mean, if it's trouble we gotta deal with it,"

"Plus, if it's not a trap, we can have some fun!" Owen said cheerfully.

"I guess we could use a chance to have some fun," Kirby said.

"Yeah! And hey, maybe they will have concession stands. I love cotton candy!" Dee said cheerfully.

"Cotton candy…." Owen trailed off while drooling.

"That settles it. We go in," Kirby said. With that, the five friends walked in.

* * *

"What is this place?" Dee asked. There were no actual workers inside, only a few robots to keep the games running. Said games were ones that Owen remembered being on Magolor's ship.

"_I got bored so he let me play them at one point_," Owen had said when asked about the games.

Of course, nothing topped the fact that the freaking Lor Starcutter was right in the middle of the park.

"Did that go back to Halcandra with Landia?" Kirby asked.

"Clearly, reports of it's disappearance were greatly exaggerated," Meta Knight deadpanned.

"Should we go in?" Dee asked.

"How is it even back here?" Owen asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kirby said with a grin.

"You are going to wonder inta real bad place some day and get killed," Dedede said.

"Please, I can handle anything and if not, Owen can handle it," Kirby said with a wave of his hand as he walked in.

"Yeah. I can handle anything!" Owen bragged as he followed Kirby, tripping a little on his way up.

* * *

The inside of the Lor Starcutter looked exactly the same as when the group last left it. Same mechanical interior, same pristine appearance.

Same blue robbed Halcandran standing at the main computer.

None of the five Dreamlanders were sure what to say. They had all thought Magolor….

Well, none of them wanted to think about it.

Finally, Meta Knight cleared his throat. Slowly, Magolor turned around. When he saw the group of five, he jumped a little.

"Oh! Hey! Guys! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Magolor said, trying to ease everyone, himself included into this.

"Um...hi?" Owen offered.

"So, uh….you like the park?" Magolor asked.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain why you are here?" Meta Knight asked.

"_Meta_!" Kirby snapped.

"Right...that," Magolor said. "So after you guys beat me up and broke the crown, I found out I teleported back to Halcandra. But uh, I was really weak. Both from getting beaten up and getting freed from the crown's corruption. Thanks for that by the way. Anyways, after I got better, Landia told me to come up with a way to show my appreciation and say thank you for freeing me! So I made this!"

"Aw! Thanks!" Owen said quickly.

"But uh, there is something else I want to say," Magolor began. "I…..I'm sorry. For everything. Sorry for tricking you. Sorry for trying to fight you. Sorry for trying to take over Popstar,"

"Relax Magolor," Kirby said quickly. "We forgive you,"

"Just...just like _that_!?" Magolor exclaimed. "After everything I did!?"

"Yes," Kirby said.

"You aren't the first one to attempt to things like this and be forgiven," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah!" Dee agreed. "Heck! When Kirby and Great King first met, it was because Great King tried to steal everyone's food!"

"Really?" Magolor asked.

"I ain't denyin' it," Dedede said.

"So in other words, all is forgiven," Kirby said.

"You're still our friend," Owen added.

"Thanks guys," Magolor said as he wiped his tears away. "Now, who wants to have some fun?"

* * *

**So with Magolor's redemption complete, it's time for **_**Triple Deluxe**_**! See ya then!**


	36. Fine Fields

**Gamelover41592: Thanks**

**PrincessGumballWatterson777: Again, I cannot take requests. The stories setup already took enough time and thought to plan. If you want one so bad, write it yourself. **

**Okay, so as promised, **_**Triple Deluxe **_**starts now. Owen is 17. **

* * *

Owen yawned as he pulled himself out of bed. He saw the sun come in through the window and realized it was going to be another beautiful day. Then again, it was almost always a nice day in Dreamland. The warm sun, the clear water, the fluffy clouds, the giant vines that had lifted his and Kirby's house into the sky.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Owen cried as his sleepy mind fully caught up to his body. With a scream, he ran out the door, but because he was in the sky, he plummeted downwards until another vine broke his fall. Kirby then landed on him.

"Where did these vines come from?" Kirby asked as he looked around.

"How should I know!?" Owen exclaimed. "I was sleeping,"

"Maybe we could ask Dedede," Kirby said as he pointed to Castle Dedede, which had also been lifted into the air.

"Huh, looks like everyone is here," Owen noted. "Well, other then Meta," The masked knight was training on Shiver Star. Owen and Kirby were quickly able to make the trek across the vines to Castle Dedede. However, before they could walk in, a spider like creature entered.

"Who is that?" Kirby whispered to his son, who shrug. Slowly, the duo crept behind him. The spider entered Dedede's throne room, where Dedede, Dee and several other Waddle Dees were ready for a brawl.

"Look pal," Dedede began. "We don't know who ya are, thinking ya can just waltz in here, but if ya mean any trouble, we are gonna have ta take ya out!"

"You better listen to the Great King!" Dee agreed. Instead, the spider gave a chuckle.

"That fire in your eyes! You two must be the heroes of the Lower World I have heard so much about!" The spider said. "Yes, you must be the ones who Her Majesty sent me to fetch!"

"Pretty sure that is us," Kirby whispered.

"Oh yeah," Owen agreed. They turned back to watch the exchange.

"Great, you're delusional. Looks like we gotta take ya down!" Dedede said as he raised his hammer. The spider chuckled again. With a quick motion, he blasted away the other Waddle Dees, before stunning Dee and Dedede.

"You should have known better then to try and face me, Taranza! Servant of the great Queen Sectonia!" He cackled as he encased both of his defeated foes in an electric web net thing, before flying off with them.

"Dedede! Dee!" Kirby and Owen exclaimed.

"We have to save them!" Kirby said as he raced out of the castle, looking to follow Taranza.

"Wait for me!" Owen called after him.

* * *

"What is this thing?" Owen said as he poked an odd multicolored fruit.

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this," Kirby said. However, when he touched it, the fruit turned him rainbow. "What the heck?"

"What happened daddy?" Owen asked as he looked over his father.

"I don't know…." Kirby said. "Let's keep moving," However, they didn't get far before a large tree blocked their path.

"How are we supposed to get around this?!" Owen exclaimed.

"Let me try something…" Kirby said. Confused, Owen stepped aside. Suddenly, Kirby opened his mouth and began to inhale the tree.

"How did you DO THAT?!" Owen asked.

"It was that fruit!" Kirby realized. "It must have increased my suction abilities. I feel like I could eat anything!"

"Don't we eat anything anyways?" Owen asked.

"I meant like things that aren't food or enemies. Like that tree!" Kirby explained as he pointed back at the tree. In the spot where the tree was a gem shaped like a sun. Owen walked over and grabbed it.

"This is important," Owen declared.

"How can you tell?" Kirby asked.

"Whenever we find some shiny thing, it's important," Owen explained.

"...Huh," Kirby said, realizing his son was right...and wondering how he didn't figure it out himself.

* * *

"You take left, I'll take the right!" Kirby said to his son. They had found a room with two branching paths and wanted to make sure to check both sides.

"You got it!" Owen said as he hopped into the cannon and fired himself to the left. Sure enough, he found a sun stone.

"Huh, you got one," Kirby said once they met back up.

"Did you find anything?" Owen asked.

"Nope," Kirby admitted.

* * *

"Before with those missiles, Owen!" Kirby ordered. The duo had spotted a sun stone under some stronger blocks and, knowing their copy abilities could get through, had opted blast their way in with some missiles they had found nearby.

"I got it, daddy!" Owen assured him. "Let's blast these rocks apart!" With that, he started to blast the rocks, quickly clearly the way in.

"Nice work, Owen!" Kirby said.

* * *

"Give us back King Dedede and Bandanna Dee!" Kirby ordered once he and Owen had caught up with Taranza. The spider seemed surprised to see them.

"You two must be from the lower world. Here to get your heroes back?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and mockery.

"You bet we are!" Owen said. "Now give them back or we will do what we do to all bad guys and beat you up!"

"Let's see you beat up this!" Taranza replied as he used some magic on a flower, turning it into a flowery tree.

"It looks like Whispy...kinda," Owen said.

"Then let's do what we do when we fight Whispy and chop this tree...flower...thing down!" Kirby said. With that, the duo rushed into action. Flowery Woods didn't seem much different from Whispy. Dropping things from the top of the tree, puffs of air etc. That is until-

"Can trees or flowers normally do that?" Owen asked when Flowery suddenly jumped to a hill behind them.

"Um...no?" Kirby said unsurely. Then Flowery's roots spiked out of the ground. "Watch out!"

"Good idea!" Owen said as he tried to not get impaled. Thankfully, they quickly found out that hitting the roots damaged the boss all the same and Flowery went down quickly. A much larger sun stone floated down. When Owen and Kirby touched it, it caused the Dreamstalk(what Kirby had dubbed the vines), to grow to reach another floating island.

"C'mon!" Kirby said as he raced up the vines, Owen hot on his tail.

* * *

**Since there are two heroes this time, I had to have someone else get kidnapped by Taranza so sorry Dee. But don't worry, I will have some other friends come to make up for him!(Wink wink)**


	37. Lollipop Land

**Gamelover41592- Oh yeah. Nothing better to wake up to then a giant vine picking up your home and a new villain kidnapping some of your friends. **

**Okay, so remember when I said someone else was taking Bandana Dee's role seeing as he was kidnapped? Well, here is where you are going to meet said characters. No that was not a typo. **

* * *

"This place looks delicious!" Owen exclaimed as he looked over the giant sweets that made up the landscape of the next floating island.

"I know, but we need-Owen stop it! You don't know who else has touched that!" Kirby facepalmed. Owen had started _licking _something.

"Stop doing what?" A voice asked from behind them. Kirby and Owen turned around. It was Adeleine and Ribbon!

"Guys!" Kirby said as he and Owen joined them in a group hug.

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked once he let go.

"Well, we went up to Cloudy Park for a picnic and we saw that giant vine! We came over to explore and we found you guys," Ribbon explained.

"What are _you guys_ doing here?" Adeleine asked.

"This spider guy, Taranza, kidnapped Dedede and Dee and we are trying to hunt him down and get them back," Owen explained.

"He kidnapped _who!?_" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Yeah and he was talking about a queen we think he serves," Kirby added in.

"Do you guys need any help?" Adeleine asked.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Kirby asked back.

"Anything for you!" Ribbon quickly answered.

"Beside, you guys are our friends and so are Dedede and Dee. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help?" Adeleine replied.

"If you say so," Kirby said. "C'mon!"

* * *

"Did Kirby just...eat that giant bomb?" Adeleine asked in shock.

"Oh yeah. We found this weird fruit thingy and whenever daddy touches it, he can eat things that are really big," Owen explained.

"I'm sure you guys have been using it well," Ribbon said.

"Oh yeah, it is really helpful!" Owen said.

* * *

"Watch out!" Owen called out as he tossed a timed stick of dynamite at a large road block. Once the timer went off, the block was blown to bits, revealing a sun stone.

"What is this?" Ribbon asked as she flew over to the sun stone and picked it up.

"We call those sun stones. They seem to open up the way to the bosses," Kirby said with a shrug.

"They are really pretty," Adeleine said as she looked over the stone.

* * *

"I got th-!" Owen began to say, only for a giant crusher hand to slam him into the wall, flattening him.

"Owen! Are you okay!?" Kirby exclaimed.

"I feel like a pancake," Owen groaned. Once he was able to steady himself, he used it to open a door, leading to another pathway. Going this way, the group found another sun stone.

* * *

"I'll...wait outside," Owen said when he saw the next location the group had to travel too. It was a haunted circus.

"So you'll fight all the evil space weirdos all the time, but you don't like a creepy circus?" Kirby asked.

"This is different!" Owen insisted.

"I don't really like this either…" Ribbon said as she ducked behind Adeleine.

"C'mon guys! If we don't go through, we'll never save Dedede and Dee!" Kirby said.

"Guys, he's right," Adeleine said. "We don't have much of a choice either way. There's no other path,"

"Fine," Owen said.

"If you say so…" Ribbon said, still not masking her nervousness.

"Don't worry!" Kirby assured her. "I'll protect you,"

"Okay then!" Ribbon said with a giggle.

"Get a room, lovebirds," Adeleine snarked.

* * *

"Okay, so clearly we need to be careful," Kirby noted. The room they had ended up in somehow blocked copy abilities. There was also a giant mirror in the back that revealed not everything in the room was as it seemed.

"No kidding," Ribbon said as she clutched the crystal gun to her chest and nervously looked around.

"Who would make a place like this in such a cute looking place?" Adeleine asked.

"Evil people?" Owen offered.

* * *

"Taranza! This time, we have more help!" Owen said once they had caught Taranza again.

"What? I thought that flower would have been enough for you!" Taranza exclaimed.

"Buddy, let me tell you, Owen and I have had more then our fair share of tree rodeos, flowery or otherwise," Kirby explained.

"Yeah and they are way stronger then you could hope to be!" Ribbon said.

"You should quit while you're ahead!" Adeleine said as she proudly pointed her paintbrush at Taranza.

"Gah! It seems that I will have to employ some more powerful measures to deal with you," Taranza said as he summoned a painting. There was a young woman inside of it. She seemed to be painting based.

"She seems...familiar…" Kirby noted.

"And she will be your doom!" Taranza said with a laugh as he used magic to pull the paint witch out of the painting. He then flew off.

"Looks like she won't let us go without a fight," Owen said.

"Then let's give her one!" Kirby said. "You ready girls?"

"We're ready, Kirby!" Adeleine said with pride.

"Anything for our friends!" Ribbon added with a smile. With that, they jumped into the fray. The paint witch, Paintra, was touch. She was able to summon paint to use in attacks, giant ords to launch at the groups, summon a canvas to hide behind and then burst out in a sneak attack. Later on, she started to summon paintings that could attack if they had enough detail. However, she was defeated.

"Taranza got away again!" Adeleine exclaimed.

"Then we keep chasing him!" Owen declared as he grabbed the large sun stone. The Dreamstalk grew again, leading to another island.

* * *

**Surprise! Yep, Adeleine and Ribbon will be joining Kirby and Owen. I decided that they would be the best fit and hey! Now I can write more Kirby/Ribbon fluff!**


	38. Old Odyssey

**Gamelover41592- Oh yeah. Those jokes are always funny. **

**So I just want to say that this arc means a lot to me. **_**Triple Deluxe **_**was not only my first Kirby game, but also my favorite game in the series. As such, I was really looking forward to writing it. So thanks for sticking with me. Anyways, let's get going. **

* * *

"Oh this place is so pretty!" Adeleine gushed when the group reached the next floating island. It seemed to be made up of a valley leading into a mountain range.

"Oh totally Addie!" Ribbon agreed.

"Maybe we could come back later with Dedede and Dee!" Owen offered.

"That could be fun!" Ribbon said.

"But we should probably keep going," Kirby pointed out.

* * *

"Kirby just ate a train. He just ate a train right?" Adeleine asked, trying to make sure she wasn't going insane.

"No, he did," Ribbon said in a shellshocked voice.

"If it means anything, we were freaked out too," Owen said. Kirby meanwhile, spit out a chest and grabbed the sun stone inside of it.

* * *

"Make sure to hit them all!" Kirby said. Owen had found a large electric bar and noticed bomb blocks on the platform across from them. Kirby was quickly able to deduce that they needed to hit them all for a sun stone.

"How do you know we will even get one?" Ribbon asked.

"Ah Ribbon Ribbon Ribbon, you don't do this much, but Owen and I have a pattern worked out. Basically, if it looks like it is leading to something important, then it is," Kirby explained. Sure enough, Owen had just claimed the next sun stone.

"So everything is like this?" Adeleine asked.

"Well, no, but if we have to collect...something, we tend to find most of it behind random puzzles in the landscape," Kirby explained.

"The big monsters at the end also tend to be holding something too," Owen added as he walked over to the group, sun stone in hand.

"Seems like you guys really have your hands full on these adventures," Adeleine marvaled.

"Yeah, but it's worth it if we can keep Dreamland safe for our friends!" Owen said.

* * *

"It's s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" Ribbon shivered. The group had found a wrap star and it had taken them into the mountains. What none of them were expecting was how snowy and cold the mountains were going to be.

"Seems like the only out is up sadly," Adeleine noted as she shivered a little. Then she noticed Owen and Kirby weren't bothered one bit. "How are you guys not cold?"

"At this point, I've been to so many snowy areas I'm immune," Kirby said with a nonchalantly wave of his hand.

"And I'm getting there. I'm a little cold though," Owen said.

"But if we keep moving, we can get out of the cold quicker!" Kirby pointed out.

* * *

"Owen, you light the cannon, I'll get the sun stone," Kirby ordered. Owen happened to have fire at the moment anyways. That wasn't even mentioning Kirby being a faster runner.

"You guys work so well together," Adeleine said in awe.

"Yeah. I mean, we all worked really well when we were hunting down the crystal shards, but you guys work extra well together!" Ribbon added.

"Meta Knight says we work in perfect sync...whatever that means," Owen said with a shrug. Then, Kirby returned with the sun stone.

"Alrighty! We got it," Kirby said as he and Owen went in for a high five.

* * *

"Hypernova!" Kirby said with heroic song like tone. He was really growing to like it.

"I wish I could use it," Owen said sadly.

"Aw don't worry Owen!" Kirby assured him. "Next time we find a crazy ability or power, I'm sure you will be able to use it!"

"I hope so," Owen said, perking up a little.

"So you guys have been finding stuff like this for a while now?" Adeleine asked.

"No, it started with the last adventure," Kirby said.

"We found these really powerful enemies that gave us these Super Abilities!" Owen elaborated.

* * *

"Thank you for putting me back together!" A snowboy, who's head Kirby had just dragged back to his head, said to the group.

"No problem!" Kirby assured him.

"Besides, who would just leave you without a head?" Ribbon asked.

* * *

"Thank you for putting me back together!" A snowgirl, who much like the boy, was missing her head.

"We're heroes!" Owen said.

"It's what we do!" Kirby added.

* * *

"I think we may have put a family back together!" Adeleine said as Kirby placed the heads on a snow _couple_.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Ribbon gushed.

"And we get a sun stone from it!" Owen said happily as he went to grab said stone.

"I mean, that is also good," Kirby said, a little sheepish sounding.

* * *

"Hey, it's just like that old story!" Owen said as Kirby sucked up a house of straw. The Waddle Dee inside ran for it.

"That would mean the next one is a house of wood," Adeleine said. Once they found said house, Kirby quickly ate it, sending the two Waddle Dees running. However, the final house was not made of bricks.

"I don't think this is how the story goes!" Ribbon wailed when the giant battle tower rose from the ground.

"Yeah, I think they took some creative liberties…" Kirby said as they turned the first part of the tower to fire a missile, which Kirby sucked up and fired back at them. This repeated until Kirby was able to destroy the tower.

* * *

"You just don't know when to quit, do you!?" Taranza exclaimed once he had, once again, been caught up too.

"We could say the same about you buddy," Kirby said.

"Now give us back our friends!" Owen demanded.

"I still don't understand _why _you continue to use that as your reasoning," Taranza mused out loud.

"It's like we said earlier, although you weren't with us," Ribbon said. "We are trying to save them because they are they are our friends. Don't you have friends?"

"Of course I do! But that is still stupid! You are all stupid!" Taranza screamed, although everyone, even Dee and Dedede could tell Taranza was in denial over something. "But I know someone here who has quite the grudge against you!" With that, he flew off as a familiar cloud monster appeared.

"Kracko...of course," Kirby said, resigned that he was going to see the cloud anytime he was in the sky.

"Let's take this guy down!" Adeleine said. Kracko wasn't much different from normal. He could summon lightning, a heavy downpour, the works. However, he quickly showed some next tricks, including making himself much bigger and summoning much more lighting(which was really hard to dodge, if Owen's burnt backside said anything. He could also extend his spikes and try to ram the group, summon energy balls and shooting lighting in various directions. However, he was still no much for the group, who quickly defeated him and got the sun stone he was guarding. Which was good because Taranza had escaped again.

"Ugh, why can't he just be like any normal evil villain and watch his monsters try to kill us while stroking his pet or whatever!?" Owen exclaimed as he raced up to the next island.

* * *

**Ah Kracko, that one cloud that is always in the sky on a sunny day blocking the sun to be a dick. Anyways, next time, we get to travel to my favorite world in the game!**


	39. Wild World

**So like I said last time, this is my favorite world in the game and I can't wait to write it. Let's get going. **

* * *

"So we have a normal field, a sugar land, a mountain range and now a jungle," Kirby said once the group reached the next island. "This place is weird,"

"Doesn't Popstar have all of those things?" Adeleine pointed out. "Several in some cases,"

"...fair enough," Kirby said sheepishly.

"Um, should we get going?" Owen asked.

* * *

"Watch out!" Owen cried. For some reason, there was a giant spiked tower in the middle of the jungle.

"I think I see one of those sun stone things!" Adeleine called out.

"Don't squirm so much!" Ribbon chastised her. The little fairy had been carrying the artist whenever flying was needed.

"Sorry Ribbon," Adeleine apologized.

"I got it!" Kirby called out as he held up the sun stone. However, by doing so, he forgot to keep flying and slammed into a spiked pole. "Ow…."

* * *

"Not another one!" Owen whined when the group was confronted with a haunted house.

"Again, evil space weirdos," Kirby pointed out.

"Again, different!" Owen snapped.

"Relax, Owen. You can handle it," Kirby said, changing tactics.

"If you say so daddy," Owen said. He still looked unsure as he followed Kirby inside.

* * *

"Watch out!" Adeleine exclaimed. A suit of armor suddenly came to life and slammed it's weapon down. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

"Take this!" Kirby said as he started to suck up the suit of armor.

"What! No!" A ghost cried as he tried to escape the armor, only to get caught in Kirby's stream and sucked up as well.

"Seems like the ghosts are mad we defeated them last time," Kirby said once he had finished.

"And is this a good thing?" Ribbon asked nervously.

"No! No it is not!" Owen exclaimed before Kirby could even get a word in. Instead, he chose to keep walking and suck up any more suits of armor that had ghosts in them, grabbing a sun stone on the way.

* * *

"Which one is real?" Ribbon asked. The group had been confronted with a set of four doors. Based on what they had dealt with in the ghost house, they realized one was most likely the real one. However, they had no way to tell outside of random guessing. Or at least that's what they thought.

"I wonder if these ghosts like sunlight…" Kirby said as he looked at a large curtain blocking a window. The others quickly saw the idea. Kirby made his way up to the window, sucking up the curtain and the windows themselves, which not only got him a sun stone, but got rid of three of the doors.

"Nice work, daddy!" Owen cheered.

"That was some smart thinking, Kirby," Ribbon said as she gave Kirby a kiss on the cheek, causing him to start blushing.

"Thanks…" Kirby said sheepishly.

* * *

"Give us back the door!" Adeleine ordered. A ghost that looked like the ones from earlier, albeit much bigger and wearing a crown, had draped a cape over the exit door and made it disappear.

"How about no?" The ghost said. "Seeing as you sucked up all my subjects, by the orders of King Foorlowber, I will destroy you here and now!" With a laugh, he possessed the closest thing to him, a vase and tried to charge Kirby. He dodged and sucked up the vase.

"Sorry, your highness, but I need to get through and if we have to do it the hard way, so be it!" Kirby said with a proud grin.

"Yeah, you better give us back that door!" Owen said, backing up his father.

"Ha! I have only begun!" King Foorlowber said as he moved onto another object. This time, it was cuckoo clock.

"That one is kinda funny," Ribbon said quietly. The king had replaced the bird and was seemingly controlling it from there. Once again, Kirby was able to suck up the object, but not the ghost.

"Stand still!" Kirby and King Foorlowber snapped at the same time. This time, the king went for a picture that was hanging on the wall. This time, he attacked Ribbon, Adeleine, and Owen.

"Why is he going after us!?" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Because Kirby can't get him without risking getting one of us," Adeleine realized.

"Hang on!" Owen said. Using his mini warp star, he was able to quickly get himself and both girls out of the way, letting Kirby suck up the painting. Once again, however, King Foorlowber got free.

"Clearly, you are stronger then I thought! But this should be the end of you!" The ghost king cackled as he possessed a piano.

"Why does it have a mouth?!" Owen asked.

"Because he's a ghost and made it creepy," Kirby pointed out. This time, when he sucked up the piano, he finally got the king.

* * *

"What's with the fire snakes?" Adeleine asked. Some snake statues were launching fireballs at the group.

"Clearly, whoever used to use these temples took some measures to protect it," Kirby guessed.

"But why are they attacking us?" Owen asked. "We're heroes!"

"They didn't know about us, I guess," Kirby said with a shrug. Owen seemed to accept that and continued to try and dodge the fireballs.

* * *

"Before you start, we are sick of seeing you as well," Kirby said, stopping Taranza right on the edge.

"So can we have our friends back so we never have to speak to each other again?" Owen asked.

"As wonderful of an arrangement as that would be, I was ordered by her majesty to bring the heroes of the Lower World to her and that is what I intend to do," Taranza said.

"So in that case, you ever gonna fight us yourself, you coward?" Kirby taunted.

"Oh! Burn!" Owen said as he and Kirby high fived.

"COWARD!?" Taranza exclaimed. "That is it! I am going to give you a death you deserve!" With that, he fired a magic blast at a serpent statue and then flew off, causing it to break, revealing a mostly metallic snake, who quickly started attacking.

"I've heard of this thing before!" Adeleine revealed. "It's name is Coily Rattler and it was designed to be a guardian,"

"How do we defeat it?" Owen asked, ready for a brawl.

"You need to aim for its head. It's the only part of its body that doesn't have armor," Adeleine said as she made a painting of Kracko and used it to rain lightning down on the snake guardian. Coily was well deserved of his role as a guardian as he was tough. He could spit fire, hit people with his tail or body, charge from the ceiling, and even fire rocks from the background. However, after Owen landed a powerful blast, his body broke apart, but before anyone could cheer, he reformed himself and roared.

"I think we made him mad," Kirby said nervously, Sure enough, the snake roared and its attack pattern swiftly changed. Now, he coiled around the platform when he wanted to move to the background, he split himself into pieces and fired them at the group, formed into a flaming ring and moved across the platform and roll across the stage along with his other attacks. However, despite all of that and the fact they could hit his head to do damage, the heroes were able to beat him. However, Taranza was nowhere to be found.

"You know, when he got all mad about being called a coward, I thought he was going to fight us," Owen said.

"Yeah, he got so mad," Ribbon agreed.

"He's hiding something. I can feel it," Kirby said.

* * *

**Taranza is in so much denial right now. Everyone can see it. **


	40. Endless Explosions

**Gamelover41592: Thanks. **

**Matt (Guest): Wrong game. **

**And we go from my favorite level to my least favorite. Joy. Let's get going. **

* * *

"Well...this place lives up to its name," Adeleine said. Endless Explosions was full of erupting volcanoes.

"If Taranza is willing to go through this place, he must really want to get rid of us," Owen said.

"All the more reason to keep chasing him!" Kirby pointed out. "Maybe we can catch him off guard!"

"Kirby's right!" Ribbon said.

"Alright then," Adeleine said.

"Let's go!" Owen said with pride.

* * *

"Don't drop the key!" Ribbon warned.

"I'm trying not too!" Owen said back. The group had been forced to cram into a small gondola with a key to take to a door. Needless to say, it was a tight squeeze.

"Kirby, watch it!"

"Get your armpit out of my face!"

"That's my foot!"

Finally, they were able to get off, Owen practically racing to the door to put the key in and get the sun stone.

"Kirby, as your girlfriend, I would like to ask you to make sure we _never _have to do that again," Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, next time someone's flying," Kirby agreed.

* * *

"How do you not get dizzy doing that?" Adeleine asked once Kirby returned from racing a Key Dee for a sun stone.

"Does it hurt?" Ribbon asked.

"No and no," Kirby assured them. "I don't feel much. Even if the ground is really hot, I still don't feel much of it,"

"How come your copy ability works so differently from Owen's?" Ribbon asked.

"Mine's natural, NOVA gave Owen his," Kirby explained.

"I also can't eat people," Owen admitted. "And I just don't like using some of them,"

"That explains why I never saw you use wheel or tornado," Kirby said.

* * *

"I can't reach the cap!" Kirby, now in hypernova form, exclaimed as the group seemingly hit a roadblock. Kirby had been sucking up things through some transparent tubes, usually starting by sucking off a cap. However, for this puzzle, he couldn't see a way to reach the cap-and the tube by extension-without falling into a pit of lava.

"Maybe there's a path we aren't seeing?" Adeleine asked.

"It wouldn't make sense if we couldn't get across!" Owen cried. As they went back and forth on how to try and get across, none of them noticed Ribbon floating over, crystal gun in hand, until a platform appeared.

"Where did this come from?" Kirby asked.

"I saw a block behind the tube and I used the crystal to break it. I was hoping it would create a platform and I was right!" Ribbon said proudly.

"Knew I liked you for a reason!" Kirby said happily as he jumped onto the platform to start sucking up whatever was on the other side.

* * *

"What's with these spiked walls!?" Owen cried as he raced away from said spiked walls.

"Clearly, this place is very dangerous," Adeleine said as she trailed behind him. "We need to watch out for more of those walls,"

"No kidding," Kirby agreed.

* * *

"Let's blow this thing up!" Owen said as he used some missiles to clear the way to another sun stone. Before extra careful with his aim, he was able to blow up all the blocks in the way.

"Heading over!" Kirby said as he grabbed the key and jumped onto a warp start that took him over to the area the blocks were just blocking. Making sure to destroy the bomb block, Kirby quickly was able to get the sun stone.

* * *

"Get out of our territory!" Four odd looking dragons roared once the group arrived in the area.

"Yeah! The Winged Eggers have this turf!" One dragon snapped.

"Yeah! Get your own!" A second added.

"We just want to pass through! You guys can keep this!" Adeleine tried.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so you can take it for yourselves!" The third one laughed.

"No really! We don't want it," Ribbon said, trying to back up Adeleine,"

"Let's just beat these liars up!" The fourth dragon said as they all began to circle.

"Let me take care of this," Kirby said as he stepped forward, the hypernova's rainbow shining on him. When the dragons stopped, one tried to fire an egg at Kirby. Kirby, however, sucked it up and fired it back at him, launching him into the volcano. This repeated until Kirby had beaten all of them.

"Don't mess with us!" Kirby called after them as he and the group continued.

"Yeah!" Owen agreed as he shook his fist.

* * *

"Everyone! Be careful!" Kirby said when the group was confronted with a Flame Galboros.

"Yeah! These guys are tough!" Owen agreed.

"We've fought worse," Adeleine assured them. Sure enough, the monster was swiftly defeated.

* * *

"Awesome! Now I can get sword!" Owen cheered when he saw the Gigant Edge waiting for them.

"You still have to beat him, Owen," Kirby pointed out.

"How hard can that be?" Owen asked. Just like the last one, the guard quickly went down and Owen claimed sword.

* * *

"Taranza must be getting really desperate," Ribbon said as she watched Blocky crush Owen.

"Why am I always the one getting crushed?" Owen groaned as he staggered to his feet.

"Because you have the worst luck?" Adeleine offered.

* * *

"Yep. He's desperate," Kirby said. There was a Bonkers waiting for the group.

"At least it's good practice for whatever Taranza throws at us this time," Ribbon offered.

"Fair point," Kirby said as he rushed into battle. He really wanted hammer anyways.

* * *

"I'm not even surprised at this point," Taranza deadpanned when he saw who was following him.

"Neither are we," Kirby admitted.

"So can we just have our friends back?" Owen asked, deciding it was worth a shot.

"No! I'm so close to the Moonlight Capital! I can't fail her now!" Taranza declared before he glanced at a sleeping lava frog. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the beast, then fled. The frog awoke and saw who was still at the scene of the crime.

"Um...we were framed," Owen tried. It didn't matter as Pyribbit was still enraged. He was quick to start attacking with fire balls, flaming spin attacks, and spitting fire. However, this time, the heroes had a much harder time hitting him for one big reason.

"Can you please stand still!?" Kirby moaned as Pyribbit jumped into the background for what seemed like forever. It got even worse once they were (eventually) able to get enough damage in, causing Pyribbit to get even madder and stay in the background even more. After a long struggle, Owen dealt the final blow.

"Ugh. That _sucked_!" Adeleine groaned.

"At least we are close to getting the others back!" Ribbon pointed out.

"And fighting Taranza 'majesty'" Owen added.

"Let's not leave them waiting," Kirby said as he grabbed the large sun stone.

* * *

**So you know the moment when Kirby and the others to get the cap open and Ribbon hits the block on the other side to open the way? Happened to me and it took me **_**forever **_**to figure out how to get past it. And Pyribbit is one of the **_**worst **_**boss fights in any game ever. Can you **_**please **_**stand still?! Next time, we finally save Dedede and Dee. I'll see you then. **


	41. Royal Road

**Gamelover41592- Thanks**

**Matt (Guest)- Yeah, I guessed that**

**Okay, time for the final chapter of this story arc. Let's get going. **

* * *

"And I thought Dedede was extravagant," Adeleine said once she saw the final island the Dreamstalk could reach. Almost the entire island was made up of one large and very fancy looking castle.

"This must be the moonlight capital place Taranza was talking about," Kirby realized.

"Then...what are we waiting for?" Owen asked.

"Yeah!" Ribbon agreed. "Let's go get our friends!" With that, the four friends rushed off.

* * *

"This is all stuff we've done before!" Owen said. It was true. Much of Royal Road had puzzles or elements from prior islands.

"Clearly, whoever rules really likes this stuff," Kirby said as he landed the hit on Coily Rattler.

"Or is just trying to slow us down," Adeleine pointed out.

* * *

"Well...this is new," Ribbon said, sounding a bit surprised. Inside of something they had seen before, the entire area seemed to be made up of crystals and gems.

"Normally, I would call something like this pretty but it's honestly kind of gaudy," Adeleine admitted.

"Something isn't right here…" Kirby said.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Owen asked. Everyone went quiet.

"Help me!"

"We need to help them!" Ribbon said as she flew towards the voice.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kirby called after her. Thankfully, it wasn't much further to reach the voice. It was a small fairy trapped in a cage. She seemed to resemble an unbloomed flower. Yanking on a small chain under the cage, Owen was able to set her free.

"Thank you for freeing me!" A fairy said happily.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

"I am a Person of the Sky," The fairy said. "We ...are the 'queen's' subjects,"

"Why did she lock you up?" Ribbon asked.

"We were the ones who created the Dreamstalk. With it, we were trying to bring the Heroes of the Lower World to save us!" The fairy explained before turning upset. "But we think Taranza already caught them,"

"Wait...Heroes of the Lower World?" Adeleine said as she and Ribbon turned to face Owen and Kirby.

"Well...we are heroes…" Kirby said.

"Yes! This means we still stand a chance to defeat her!" The fairy cheered. "Here, I'll make a Warp Hole for you. Some more of us were captured and we can open the way to the queen's palace,"

"We'll save you, I promise!" Kirby assured her as he jumped into the Warp Hole.

"And we never break promises!" Owen added as he jumped after his father, with Adeleine and Ribbon close behind.

* * *

"This must be the door she was talking about," Kirby said when the group was spit out of the Warp Hole. It was a door with six locks. And sure enough, their were six Warp Holes already waiting.

"Should we split up?" Adeleine asked.

"Too dangerous," Kirby said. "Who knows what kinds of tricks could be waiting for us?"

"Strength in numbers," Ribbon agreed.

"Also, we've been working together for so long. Why break it up now?" Owen asked.

"Alright then! Everyone, follow me!" Kirby said as he jumped into a Warp Hole.

* * *

"Take this!" Owen said as he blasted a few enemies with some shots from his bow with the archer ability. Kirby chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about when you said that you just wanted the bow from cupid back when we were hunting down our cake," Kirby said. "Guess you got your wish,"

"I guess I did," Owen said proudly.

"Guys! I think I see the first fairy!" Adeleine said as she pointed her paintbrush at a cage. Sure enough, another Person of the Sky was inside. She resembled a genetic flower, with seven petals on her head and blonde hair. She also had a gold pendant with a rose zircon gem.

"Thanks for freeing me!" The fairy said happily.

"No problem!" Kirby said.

"I'll go deal with those locks on the door for you!" She said as she warped everyone back to the door, where she undid a lock. "You'll need to find the other five to get the door open,"

* * *

"Another fairy down and a sun stone!" Owen said as he grabbed said sun stone, while Kirby went to free the Person of the Sky. This time she had her petals cover her eyes, giving her the appearance of a bellflower. Her gem stone was an amethyst gem.

"Thanks for the rescue," She said. "You got that sun stone, right?"

"Got it right here!" Owen said as he proudly held it out.

"Nice. We don't know why, but those things make the Dreamstalk grow and open new paths," She said.

"We noticed," Ribbon said. "We were, uh, hoping you knew how that worked?"

"Sorry. Personally, I think the queen really wants you come beat her up," The fairy joked.

Show side pan

"Well if that is the case, we'd be happy to help with that goal," Kirby joked back, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Fairy number three is free!" Adeleine said as she pulled down the chain, freeing the fairy. This one looked like a violet, with a green stripe/band on the bottom of her hair. Her gem was a sapphire.

"You said it, Lower World artist," The fairy agreed.

"That's half!" Owen cheered.

"We'll be done in no time!" Kirby said.

* * *

"That's the fourth one!" Owen said as Kirby freed another one. This time, she had orange hair and spiky, yellow petals, causing her to look like a sunflower. Her gem is made out of amber.

"Keep it up!" The fairy said.

"You got it!" Ribbon said.

* * *

"Only one more!" Kirby cheered as he set a fifth fairy free. She looked like a rose, with one petal covering her eye and she had a ruby gem.

"You must defeat the queen and free us all!" The fairy asked.

"We will!" Ribbon assured her.

* * *

"That's all of them," Adeleine said as they freed the final fairy, who looked like a lily, with a pearl in her necklace.

"At last, we can open the door," The final fairy said as she opened the final lock on the door. The door opened and the four heroes entered as the fairies cheered for them.

* * *

"You could eat the whole Dreamstalk with that, daddy!" Owen said as Kirby used the hypernova to eat Flowery Woods.

"We still need that to get home, so I'm not going to try it," Kirby said. "I bet I could though,"

"Let's save that talk for another time," Adeleine said nervously.

"Yeah, right now, we gotta go save our friends!" Ribbon reminded them.

* * *

Kirby(armed with beetle), Owen(archer), Adeleine and Ribbon all entered what looked like a throne room. The top of the Dreamstalk was in view. Taranza was facing it, Dedede and Dee still trapped in the nets with tired expressions on their faces.

"To think that you've made it this far. Aren't you a bunch of persistent little things? But even you will kneel before us," Taranza began as he turned around. "I, Taranza, cannot allow you to interfere with Queen Sectonia's plans. Let me guess: you're here to save the heroes of the lower worlds?"

"And we are leaving with them whether you want us too or not," Kirby promised.

"Well, since you're already here... I'll give you your precious heroes back. But they may be a little more...hostile than you remember them!" Taranza said. Suddenly, the nets around Dedede and Dee broke away, revealing them with blank eyes and hostile stares as two masks slammed onto their faces.

"No!" The heroes exclaimed. Dedede rushed forward. Everyone was barely able to get out of the way in time. Masked Dedede was tough. He could use some powerful hammer swings, swing around with the hammer(although this made him dizzy), try to suck the group up, suck up Dee and fire him at the heroes, try to ram them and jump around. As for Dee, he couldn't do as much, but it was clear he was out for blood. Beyond letting Dedede suck him up to fire him out, he could toss his spear, spin it like a helicopter to try and shred the group, toss it like a boomerang, try to drop down with it, and of course, try to impale his friends. However, despite this new power, they were no match for the true heroes.

"What?! No!" Taranza exclaimed. He used his magic to revive both of them. Their masks were cracked, but it wasn't going to slow them down. Dedede's robes and Dee's bandana changed from blue to purple and Dedede grabbed an axe that was on display, destroying the other one with a powerful magic attack.

"Since when could Dedede do that!?" Owen exclaimed.

"It's Taranza helping him!" Kirby realized. From that point on, Dedede and Dee grew far more ferocious. Dedede could still swing the axe around, only now it was even faster and he was dizzy for less time. He could also fire magic blasts from his axe, bat around some of Taranza's magic, swing the axe around with a helicopter, use his axe to cause an explosion, and his normal attacks created shockwaves. As for Dee, not much changed, but it was clear Taranza had given him some upgrades as well. He could now us his spear like a lightning rod, charge with it extended, and, much like Dedede, create shockwaves.

"Were they always this strong!?" Adeleine exclaimed as she painted some enemies to protect herself.

"If so, they were holding back!" Kirby said as he went in for a blurry of horn strikes on Dee. His mask broke off and his bandanna returned to normal as he passed out. Taranza, however, didn't seem to notice, focusing most of his energy onto Dedede. However, Ribbon was able to blindside him with some hits from the crystal gun and, when he turned to face her, he missed Owen charging up a powerful arrow. This finally brought the king down, his mask breaking off and his clothes returning to normal. Taranza floated over to them, a shocked expression on his face. It quickly turned to anger when he realized he couldn't wake Dedede up.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?! I did just as Her Majesty commanded. The lower world should fall to its knees before me!" Taranza exclaimed. He then took another look at the heroes, more specifically, Owen and Kirby.

"How about this? You got the wrong guys!" Adeleine revealed.

"No!...Could... could you be the true Heroes of the Lower World? Curses! If that's true..." Taranza turned away from them as he opened a portal. A large bee, dressed in royal clothes and holding two scepters, emerged from it.

"That must be Queen Sectonia!" Owen whisper-yelled.

"Majesty! Your Majesty Sectonia! Oh, glorious Sectonia! Please come to my resc-" Taranza began to say, only for Sectonia to blast him away. "Glaaaugh! Wh-why...?"

"That...that was so cruel!" Ribbon protested. "He seemed so devoted to her!"

"Pitiful, Taranza... I have no use for a fool who cannot follow orders," Sectonia scoffed as she turned to face the heroes, focusing mainly on Owen and Kirby. "Now then, Heroes of the Lower World. You would risk your life for this land? You would stand against me, the ruler of the heavens?"

"We wouldn't be heroes if we left the People of the Sky to someone like you!" Owen declared.

"The only reason we didn't come sooner is because we didn't know about you!" Kirby added. Adeleine and Ribbon said nothing, but nodded, showing they agreed with the boys.

"Very well... You will bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty rivals the divine... And my power will crush all that you hold dear!" Sectonia said as she began to attack. She was definitely quick on the draw. She was often prone to teleporting, usually before an attack. Speaking of attacks, they were strong. With her scepters, she could fire energy blasts and lightning, turn them into rapiers and do several rapid thrusts, create a ring around herself and try to home in and chop the heroes in half. As the battle dragged on, she was able to create a giant gem and force the battle to continue there, summon several enemies, destroy said crystal, before finally just teleporting all over and slashing with her swords. Despite this, the heroes fought on, with Owen and Kirby landing the final blows together.

"I see why the People of the Sky wanted us. That was _tough_!" Owen said.

"But we showed her!" Kirby said proudly.

"Yeah…" Adeleine said, out of breath.

"Showed who what?" Dee asked as he and Dedede regained consciousness.

"You guys are okay!" Kirby cheered as he grabbed Dedede's hands and start jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Dedede asked.

"Bah...Aha... I...see," Sectonia chuckled as she shrugged to stay in the air. She was seemingly a ghost at that point

"WHO IS THAT!?" Dedede said as he moved Kirby in front of him and Dee raced behind me.

"I think at is the queen Taranza was walking about," Dee realized.

"It is and she is a big meanie!" Ribbon said as she readied her crystal gun.

"I expected as much from the heroes chosen by the Dreamstalk. But I wonder... how will you handle this?" Sectonia asked as she gestured to the Dreamstalk. "You see, true beauty...is control. The Dreamstalk has guided you thus far ..." Sectonia flew towards the Dreamstalk and fused with it! "But its bloom will be your doom! Floralia, Dreamland, and this entire planet!"

"This is not good!" Dee cried.

"Hit the deck!" Dedede called out.

"You should all feel honored. You will serve as my sustenance... for eternity!" Sectonia boomed as she spread vines all over Popstar. She also summoned some to block the path to her.

"Now how are we going to reach her!?" Kirby asked.

"Would this work?" A Person of the Sky said as she, along with the others the group had saved before, flew two cannons in.

"That should work!" Owen cheered.

"But who gets blasted ta fight this so called queen?" Dedede asked.

"I'm going!" Kirby declared.

"I would go, but I don't think I can fit," Owen said. "I'll use my warp star to fly over after daddy," Everyone turned to face Dee.

"Me!?" Dee exclaimed as he waved his little stub arms in panic. "But...but I'm not a hero like Owen or Kirby!"

"Hey, you were a pretty big hero when we fighting Magolor!" Owen assured him.

"And when we were hunting the crystal shards!" Ribbon added in.

"Relax Dee!" Dedede assured him as he grabbed his loyal minion. "Ya and Kirbs are just gonna go fight her first! The rest of us 'ill be right over!"

"If...if you say so, Great King. I'll go!" Dee said as he pulled out his spear.

"That's the spirit!" Kirby said as he jumped into one cannon, with Dee taking the other. Owen started to blast his father at the eyeball flowers Sectonia used to keep the vines stable while Dedede fired Dee. With them all working together, the path was cleared.

"Ready, daddy?" Owen asked.

"I just want to ask you guys for something….go check on Taranza for me? He seems like he could use some support right about now," Kirby asked.

"We'll do it!" Owen promised.

"Hurry! The vines are closing again!" Ribbon urged.

"Fire now!" Kirby ordered. With a nod, Owen and Dedede fired Dee and Kirby towards Sectonia right as the vines closed. Dedede turned to face Owen.

"So why does yer pop want us to go find the spider boy?" Dedede asked with his arms crossed. "If ya ask me, he's nothin' but trouble!"

"He's been in denial about something all adventure," Ribbon said.

"Also, Sectonia blasted him across the sky and said 'Pitiful, Taranza... I have no use for a fool who cannot follow orders'," Adeleine quoted. Dedede's expression softed, as did the People of the Sky.

"He was so devoted to her!" One fairy said.

"And she tossed him away just like that?!" Another exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go take a look for 'em," Dedede said.

"Any ideas on where he would be?" Owen asked the People of the Sky.

"I think I know a place," One said.

* * *

"This place is so pretty!" Adeleine gushed. The People of the Sky had led them into a flower garden, full of normal, yet still beautiful flowers. Sure enough, Taranza was there, hiding under a table. The proud, confident appearance he had presented himself with before was gone. Replacing it were sobs of pure sadness. Despite it being a warm night, he had pulled his cape around himself, shivering all the while. Owen and Dedede, the first ones to spot him, looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, Owen knelt down, offering a hand out. With hesitation, Taranza took it, using his cape to wipe away his tears, although his eyes were still watery.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked, trying to be careful about how he phased this. Taranza was an emotional wreck and Owen didn't want to make it worse.

"W-why...do you care?" He asked, his voice quiet and weak.

"I'm not just a hero because I beat up bad guys," Owen said. "I'm also one because I make sure people are okay. And you...well, I want to make you feel better,"

"B-b-but, I...I've done so many h-h-horrible things!" Taranza protested as he pulled his hand away. "I kidnapped your friends and I tried to kill you!"

"Been there, done that!" Deded chimed in. "I had a grudge on Kirbs for YEARS! But he kept reachin' out ta ma big thick skull and well...look at us now,"

"What Dedede is trying to say is that it doesn't matter what you did before. What matters is what you want to do now," Owen said, as he offered his hand again. Taranza looked around, Owen, Dedede, Ribbon, Adeleine, the People of the Sky, they were all smiling. Taranza smiled back as he took Owen's hand.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Dedede exclaimed as he patiently tapped his foot. He, Owen and Taranza were going to support Dee and Kirby against Sectonia, but the People of the Sky wanted to give them something before they left. Adeleine and Ribbon had gone with them for protection.

"I just hope they could back soon," Owen said. From what they could see of the battle, Kirby and Dee were still standing against Sectonia. Owen couldn't really tell if they were winning because all he could see were two little dots.

"Sorry it took so long guys!" Ribbon said as she, Adeleine and the People of the Sky returned. Owen's eyes widened when he saw the People of the Sky wanted to give them. It was a Miracle Fruit!

"It took us a while to find the nearest Miracle Fruit. This place is big!" One Person of the Sky said.

"That should totally help!" Owen cheered.

"We were growing Miracle Fruits here!?" Taranza exclaimed.

"The Dreamstalk was growing them for us!" Another Person of the Sky said. She handed it to Taranza. "If something is going wrong, give this to Kirby!"

"Ya got it!" Dedede said. Owen summoned his warp star while Taranza grabbed Dedede and they flew towards the battlefield. They arrived just in time as Sectonia had managed to get a grip on Kirby and Dee with her vines. Dedede slammed his hammer down onto Kirby, freeing him while Owen blasted an arrow through Dee's vine, freeing him as well.

"Taranza! Now!" Owen called out. Taranza threw the Miracle Fruit, while Dedede threw Kirby(who was knocked out from his hammer slam). Everyone was smiling as Kirby turned into hypernova Kirby one final time. From that point, Kirby was in complete command of the battle field. Nothing Sectonia could do fazed him any more. It reached the point that she tried to attack him with a laser that was seemingly bigger then her. Kirby proceed to eat that, most of the platform he was fighting on and most of Sectonia's body. Sectonia glared. Kirby glared back as he fired back the laser, completely destroying her.

* * *

Once everyone was able to get their thoughts straight and no one was falling any more(Kirby had been caught by two People of the Sky, Owen used his warp star to catch Dee and Taranza caught Dedede), the People of the Sky explained what had happened. They had been living under Sectonia's cruel rule for so long and as a last ditch resort, had put their hopes and dreams into a seed and sent it to the surface. They hoped this would bring Owen and Kirby, the heroes of Dreamland, to their rescue. Dee and Dedede were grabbed by mistake, but everyone acknowledged that things could have been much worse had they not played their parts. Adeleine and Ribbon were also welcome surprises. The Dreamstalk worked in mysterious ways. Speaking of the Dreamstalk…

"Hey look!" Dee said from Owen's arms. Everyone looked to see the Dreamstalk covered in flowers. A reminder of everything had happened.

* * *

**This was a **_**long **_**one! Sorry it took so long! So one more chapter tying up this arc and then...**_**Planet Robobot **_**begins! I am so excited for that one! However, this game's arc meant a lot to me. **_**Triple Deluxe **_**was my first Kirby game and still my favorite to this day. It means to much that I could write this out. I just hope I did a good job. Let me know what you thought! See ya next time!**


	42. A Mirror Reflection

**Gamelover41592: Thx**

**Matt (Guest): Yep and I can tell you are excited about it. **

**So I know that the extra modes like **_**Dededetour **_**and **_**Meta Knightmare Returns **_**aren't fully canon, but I felt like this was needed. Also, it's an unspoken rule that Taranza must suffer whenever possible, so here's some more. **

* * *

For a week after Sectonia's defeat, everything was calm. The People of the Sky were hard at work repairing the damages of Sectonia's actions. Dedede had also sent several Waddle Dees up to help out as well. Taranza wasn't ready to head back up, so Dedede had been letting him stay at the castle. He had also been introducing himself to the other Dreamlanders, including a now returned Meta Knight. However, when he met Dark and Shadow, he suddenly got uncomfortable around them.

And then it happened.

Sectonia, more powerful then ever, had somehow returned, intent on retaking Floralia. Owen and Kirby had been ready to go, but Dedede and Dee insisted on repaying him for rescuing them. Taranza also came, even if it was clear he didn't want to see Sectonia again. Surprisingly, Dark also went. He claimed he could sense Dark Mind's presence and wanted to make sure he couldn't return.

Or as Shadow put it, he wanted a good fight since things had gotten boring without Dark Mind.

So while they dealt with that, Owen and Kirby took a well-deserved nap. Even heroes needed a chance to get some sleep.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Owen asked as he and Kirby greeted Dedede when they saw him returning.

"Well...um, it may be better if ya learned for yourself," Dedede said unsurely. Now equally unsure, Owen and Kirby looked over Dedede's shoulder. Behind him, Dee and even Dark looked uncomfortable. And as for Tarzana?

He looked even worse then when Owen and Dedede found him in the garden.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"I did it…" Taranza quietly.

"As it turns out, the Dimensional Mirror wasn't destroyed after you defeated Dark Mind," Dark elaborated. "Or at least, another version of it existed. This ...devoted servant found it and thought it would make a good gift,"

"Dark Mind corrupted it, didn't he?" Owen asked. Dark nodded solemnly.

"He and Shadow Dedede convinced the queen to give into them. They played on her insecurities," Dark explained.

"Does that mean-?" Kirby began to ask, but Taranza beat him to the punch.

"Yes. She was once a kind and fair queen. She even looked a bit like me," Taranza revealed. "But that blasted mirror! It turned her into a mockery of who she once was! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" With that, he broke down into sobs again. Dark flew off. This wasn't his territory and he knew if he tried, it would get worse. Dedede and Dee stayed. But they knew that they had to let Owen and Kirby speak.

"Taranza, it's not your fault," Kirby said.

"It's Dark Mind's fault," Owen added in. "He couldn't stand being defeated and took it out on her,"

"I just...just wish I never found it. Then ...then she would still be with us…" Taranza said sadly.

"She still is!" Kirby promised. "She'll always live on in you! You just need to keep her memory alive! What would she won't you to do?"

"She...she would want me to keep going and be better," Taranza said, now smiling.

"I'm sure she would," Owen said.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was kinda tragic. Taranza needs several big hugs. Luckily, he now has Owen and Dedede. Anyways, next time we start **_**Planet Robobot!**_ **And...oh boy...a lot is going to change. See ya then. **


	43. Patched Plains

**Matt (Guest): Someone has been reading my profile….**

**I was really excited for this one, just because of how much is going to change. But the changes don't start till next chapter. So let's get this one out of the way then! Owen is 19.**

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Owen exclaimed as he woke up from his nap. He then noticed Kirby was still asleep. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

"Owen? What are you screa-" Kirby began to say, only to notice it himself. To start, there was now a giant spaceship hovering over Popstar. Five mechanical arms came out of it, digging into the planet. The whole planet was being mechanized!

"How did this happen? What's going on? What do we do?" Owen frantically asked as he began to hyperventilate. Kirby jumped onto him and gripped his face.

"Owen! Calm down!" Kirby ordered. Owen's breaths slowed down a bit. "Let's head for that first arm and see if we can get any answers on the way,"

"And if not?" Owen asked.

"We smash the arm and anyone who gets in our way!" Kirby declared.

"Alright!" Owen agreed.

* * *

"Owen! Kirby!" The heroes wiped around. It was Dee.

"Dee! Good to see you are okay!" Kirby said as Owen scooped his friend into a bear hug.

"Great King was worried that you guys were captured!" Dee said.

"What's going on?" Owen asked as he set his friend down and they started to walk again

"We aren't sure, but we think it's alien invasion!" Dee said.

"Are the others okay?" Kirby asked.

"Um, Great King's castle was partly destroyed, Meta Knight tried to attack but was shot down-" Dee began.

"Wait, META KNIGHT'S down?" Kirby asked. Dee nodded his head. "These guys may be tougher then I thought,"

"I hope he's okay," Owen said. "Do you know where he is,"

"He went down by what citizens are starting to call Gigabyte Grounds. We haven't heard from him since," Dee explained. "The animal buddies hunkered down in their forest. From what we've heard, they are doing a good job fending these invaders off. The Squeak Squad, Dark and Shadow, and Taranza are both helping with getting everyone to safety. What's left of Great King's castle can't hide everyone. Magolor was called in, but he's busy right now. He said he'll help when he can. Lastly…" Dee looked like he really didn't want to say this last part. "Adeleine, Ribbon and Gooey are MIA. We've tried to get in touch, but we haven't heard from them. Marx is also AWOL,"

"We'll make sure to keep an eye out for them," Owen promised.

"Also, Great King sent me to help you!" Dee revealed.

"Well then, c'mon buddy!" Kirby said as he patted Dee on the back. But before they could keep going, they heard the sound of mechanical clanking. They all slowly turned around to see a scary sight.

A robotical Whispy Woods.

His whole body was nothing more then a machine and his roots had been turned into legs.

"RUN FOR IT!" Owen cried. They could most likely fight him off, but they wanted to learn more about what the heck was happening first.

* * *

"This must be our standard "collect this, it's important" object," Kirby said as he, Owen and Dee looked over a blue cube with circuit pattern.

"I mean, it does look important," Dee said, still a little out of breath from that chase.

"Let's grab it and go before Whispy finds us!" Owen said, still very out of breath.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Kirby demanded of a small robot riding a mech suit.

"**I believe a better question would be: what are you doing?**" The robot asked. "**I am an employee of the Haltmann Works Company, here to bring prosperity to this planet**,"

"Yeah right!" Owen said he pointed his sword at the robot. "You guys are ruining everything! Look what you did to Cookie Country!"

"**Ruin?**" The robot asked. "**I believe you are mistaken. We have made the area prosperous! But if you continue to interfere, I will be left with no choice but to eliminate you!"**

"Bring it on!" Kirby challenged. The robot raised a fist and tried to slam it down on the heroes, but missed the mark. It didn't go much better from there for it. Kirby was quickly able to land a lucky shot and destroy it, leaving the mech suit behind.

"Hey daddy, try to ride it!" Owen said.

"Okay, sure!" Kirby agreed. He hopped into the robot, but something changed. The robot changed into a pink from its former grey and gained what looked like Kirby's face. There was also a second seat added for Owen.

"H-h-how did you do that?!" Dee exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Kirby said. "Oh hey! Here's a manual!"

"Why would evil aliens have a manual in their evil robots that daddy can change?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea…" Kirby said as he began to read. "Oh hey! It's says that if you are powerful enough, you can change the robot just by sitting in it!"

"Awesome!" Owen said.

"That should make this much easier!" Dee cheered before he noticed something. "Hey Kirby, why is there an extra seat?"

"It must be for Owen!" Kirby realized once he saw the size.

"Awesome!" Owen said again as he hopped into his chair. "Sorry you can't ride with us Dee,"

"It's fine. I'm still a little freaked out by it anyways," Dee said as he looked over the robot again.

"It's says it's a Robobot," Owen said as he looked at a little panel in front of him.

"Okay then!" Kirby said. "Robobot, let's go defeat that Haltmann Works Company!"

* * *

"You can get copy abilities with that thing?!" Dee exclaimed when the Robobot scanned an enemy and changed forms.

"It's says they are called modes," Owen revealed.

"How do you get that, but I don't?" Kirby asked.

"Co-pilots tell the main pilots about what they have to do," Owen said with a shrug.

"Hey, is that a train?" Dee asked as he pointed with his spear.

"Man, they _really _messed this place up!" Owen complained.

"All the more reason to take them down!" Kirby pointed out.

* * *

"Ya know, if it wasn't running through this place, I wouldn't mind keeping that train," Owen said.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad. Would make getting around Popstar much easier!" Kirby agreed.

"Um, guys? Dee asked as a shadow loomed over. Kirby turned the Robobot around to see a giant freakin robot looming over them.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Owen wailed. Suddenly, a giant rock slammed into the robot, stunning it. It noticeably had a face. A hamster face. That could only mean.

"RICK!?" Dee, Kirby and Owen exclaimed. Sure enough, the boulder turned into the hamster.

"What a rush!" The hamster said as he stretched before turning to face his friends. "G'day Owen, Kirbs, Dee. These blokes are makin' quite a mess of this place!"

"You said it Rick!" Dee agreed.

"And we are getting real sick of it!" Coo said as he flew down. The other animal buddies quickly joined, even Kine, who was somehow staying upright.

"Nice mech suit guys!" ChuChu said as she and Pitch looked it over.

"Yeah! Super cool!" The little bird said.

"Guys, focus!" Coo said. "We've got a robot to smash!"

"You got it!" Nago agreed.

"Save some for us!" Kirby said as he readied the Robobot.

"This is the third one of these they've sent after us," Kine revealed. "Called 'em...Gigavolt, I think?"

"Then let's take Gigavolt down!" Owen said. Once the battle was underway, it was clear the only advantage Gigavolt had was it's size. Not only was it out numbered, he couldn't do much beyond slamming his hand down. Kirby and Owen were quickly able to unscrew his head, destroying him.

"Good to see ya mates again!" Rick said as he and the others animals headed back for the forest.

"Let's hang out on better terms next time," Kirby said as he, Owen and Dee continued on their way. **(If you can spot the joke, you win a prize)**

* * *

"Let's take this guy down!" Owen said as he, Kirby and Dee confronted Whispy Woods, or as he was now known, Clanky Woods.

"Machine or not, I'll bet he's not much different from normal ol' Whispy!" Kirby taunted.

"We can do this!" Dee agreed. Sure enough, Clanky's first few attacks were easy to dodge. Just some missiles they could easily jump over, rocks he drilled up, and dropping exploding pieces of himself. However, he had much more tricks up his sleeve this time as, when he fell off the platform they were fighting on, he turned it into a full circle. Now, he could dash around the ring along with drilling up rocks. But he had one final trick up his sleeve. He used the screw in the middle of the arena raise the walls, trapping Dee, Owen and Kirby in a much smaller area.

"He's got us trapped!" Dee panicked.

"Don't give up yet!" Owen ordered. Clanky was now able to fire drills from the walls, try and stab the trio with his drills(which got stuck if he missed), and drop parts of himself again, only this time, they could be hit back. Even with all his new tricks, it still didn't take long for him to be defeated.

"Whew!" Kirby said as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "That was the toughest Whispy has ever been!"

"Hey check it out!" Owen said as he pointed into the distance. One of the arms from the spaceship deactivated!

"Only four left!" Kirby cheered.

* * *

**Clanky Woods is best Kirby first boss. I will fight you on that! Anyways, I did kinda lie when I said nothing new was happening this chapter. So surprise animal buddies cameo! I kinda feel like the invasion would be an "all hands on deck" thing for the heroes of Popstar, hence why the Squeak Squad, Mirror World duo and Taranza are helping people escape Popstar for now. In other words, expect a lot of cameos. Anyways, see you next time!**


	44. Resolution Road

**Gamelover41592: Thanks, but I don't know who Rattrap is. **

**Okay, so we have reached the second world of this game, let's get moving. **

* * *

Upon reaching the next location, the three heroes couldn't help but shudder. They had reached what seemed to be a city. However, the whole thing was beginning to remind them of Shiver Star. After seeing what happened there, well…

They weren't going to let Popstar be next, that's for sure.

A nagging thought still ate away at them. They were worried about their friends. Meta Knight, Marx, Adeleine, Ribbon, Gooey. Even if the first two could most likely handle themselves and latter three could still fight, it still hurt knowing about-

"HELP!"

"That sounded like Ribbon!" Kirby said, now in "overprotective boyfriend" mode. Sure enough, Ribbon, along with Adeleine, Gooey and some citizens, were both surrounded by robots.

"We have to help them!" Dee said as he pulled out his spear.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kirby said as she rushed into the fray, Owen and Dee hot on his tail.

"We're saved!" A Poppy Bro cheered.

"It's Popstar's saviors!" A Wheelie added.

"**These savages are what you would call saviors!?**" The lead robot exclaimed. "**There is no hope for you,**"

"That's what you say!" Owen said as he used his hammer to smash the robot into a pancake.

"Thanks for the save guys!" Adeleine said.

"Tastes like metal. I want to ride one," Gooey babbled.

"But...where are we supposed to go now?" The Wheelie asked.

"Maybe you can hide in here!" A voice said from above them. Everyone turned around to see the Lor Starcutter. Which could only mean one thing.

"Magolor!" Owen cheered when he saw the little blue robed alien from on top of the ship's deck.

"What's up guys!?" Magolor said as he hopped down, while the Lor landed nearby. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was helping Landia with something back home," He then took notice of one of the arms. "Yeesh! It really is this bad, huh?"

"You have no idea!" Adeleine said. "These guys are just walking around like they own the whole planet!"

"We were forced out of our village so they could build that city! We couldn't even live there!" The Poppy Bro revealed.

"Ouch, sounds rough!" Magolor said. "Okay, everyone on board the Lor. I have it set on autopilot and it should be able to track any more survivors,"

"What are you going to do, Magolor?" Kirby asked.

"Coming with you guys, of course!" Magolor said as he helped everyone on board. "Look, I know I made you guys that theme park, but I, like, really want to actually help with one of these crises,"

"Are you sure?" Dee asked.

"Oh totally! Plus, these guys are actually from Halcandra...or at least their ancestors were," Magolor revealed.

"You're kidding!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Nope!" Magolor said.

"Hey, wasn't your girlfriend's last name Haltmann?" Owen asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend and yes," Magolor said. "But I doubt she would behind this,"

"If you say so buddy," Kirby said as he, Owen and Dee rushed towards the city. Magolor however, trailed behind as he pulled the picture of him and Susie out.

"At least...I hope she isn't…"

* * *

"This thing is awesome!" Owen cheered as he and Kirby used the Robobot like a jet. This time, they were able to make the extra seats for Dee and Magolor.

"Not arguing with that!" Kirby said back as he launched all the missiles and bullets he could fire from the jet.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Magolor marvaled.

"Yeah! It was crazy! Kirby just touched it when we knocked the guy out of it and then it's like this!" Dee revealed.

"So this has happened before?" Magolor asked.

"Yeah! Weird though that it carried over," Kirby said.

"Um, guys?" Owen said, getting everyone's attention. He pointed at a giant wall covered in guns that appeared before them.

"Where the heck did that come from!?" Kirby asked as he started to attack the weapons.

"These guys are really strong!" Dee panicked.

"Yeah, but I bet you guys are stronger!" Magolor encouraged.

* * *

"Why does that robot look like me?" Kirby asked as he watched Owen control a robot with a remote.

"Clearly, you guys have been making them more mad then you thought," Magolor said.

"They started it!" Owen protested.

"True as that may be, you are still making them mad," Magolor pointed out.

"Um...am I the only one who is going to point out that we are in a freaking casino!?" Dee asked.

"We noticed, just didn't comment," Kirby said.

"Anyone feeling lucky?" Magolor joked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Great King would have totally loved this place," Dee said wistfully.

"Ya know, if they were just adding a few buildings, this wouldn't be so bad," Kirby pointed out.

"Yeah! This place and the train and maybe some more stuff too!" Owen agreed.

"Just not the whole planet," Dee said.

"Oh totally," The other three quickly agreed.

* * *

"I take it back, this place stinks," Owen said from the back seat of the Robobot.

"Yeah! Everything is too big for us to even play without this!" Kirby said as he used the Robobot to punch a billiard ball back at a pile of them on the other end of the table, revealing a code cube.

"Dedede would still like though," Magolor said as he tried not to get crushed by a giant dice block.

"True," Dee agreed. As they continued through, no one could resist looking at the giant piles of gold. And stealing a few pieces in Magolor's case.

"Hey! Put that back!" Kirby ordered once he finally caught Magolor.

"It's not like they are going to miss it!" Magolor fought back. "Besides, it's kinda revenge for them taking over your planet,"

"...True," Kirby said evilly as he hopped out of the Robobot and grabbed an armful of gold. Owen did the same while Dee stashed some under his bandanna.

* * *

"What is that?" Owen asked. It was a set of four crystals inside a circle of tablets.

"**Holo Defense API activating**,"

"It kinda looks like that thing we fought on Rock Star all those years ago," Kirby noted. One of the crystals, the white and yellow one, summoned what looked like a hologram of Kracko.

"They must have been able to get data on some of the monsters here!" Magolor realized. Sure enough, Holo-Kracko started attacking in the way Kracko normally would, dropping enemies, swooping downward and shooting lightning. On the other hand, Magolor revealed some new tricks, such as being able to summon powerful magic, a copy of the Lor Startcutter and an Ultra Sword.

"Since when could you do that?!" Dee asked as he used the sword to finish of the hologram.

"So as it turns out, I still have some of the Master Crown's power! I can do some of the stuff I did when I was...fighting you guys. Ugh, that sucked," Magolor said with a groan.

"More enemies!" Owen called out. This time, the purple and red crystal summoned two Sphere Doomers.

"I thought I was done with these things!" Dee wailed as he tossed his spear at one.

"How the heck did they get data on these things?" Owen asked.

"Maybe they had some from when they were still on Halcandra," Magolor said quickly.

"Good point," Kirby said, not noticing Magolor sighing in relief. The Sphere Doomers were kept simple as well. They could breathe fire, rush across the arena and try to dive bomb. Either way, they quickly went down and the crystal shattered. The next crystal, blue and teal, summoned an Ice Dragon.

"Hey, that kinda looks like the one Adeleine summons," Dee noted.

"Except, ya know, evil," Kirby said. All the Holo-Ice Dragon could do was shoot snowflakes and icicles. This left the final orange and amber crystal. The group noticed that five large pillars appeared in the background. Owen and Kirby quickly realized who was getting summoned.

"Coily Rattler," Both groaned as the snake guardian was summoned.

"How the heck did they even get to Floralia?!" Dee cried. "Taranza said no one was able to make it up!"

"Clearly, someone was," Magolor said as he readied a black hole. Holo-Coily was much stronger then the first three, with most of his attacks from his time as Owen and Kirby's foe. Either way, the group was able to defeat him. With the last crystal broken, the Holo Defense API began to spaz out, allowing Owen to take it down with a well placed ESP blast. Almost as soon as the blow was dealt, the second arm broke.

"Alright!" Kirby cheered.

"High five!" Owen cheered as the group put their hands together, not noticing Magolor looking a little upset.

* * *

**If you are wondering about what's up with Magolor, all will be explained next chapter. Speaking of that, the next few chapters will have flashbacks to start them off. It will give a bit of backstory to everything. **


	45. Overload Ocean

**Gamelover41592: Thank you and that would explain why I didn't know who it was(not the biggest **_**Transformers **_**fan). **

**Okay, so I think at this point, you all can tell that Magolor and Susie have **_**some **_**kind of history with each other and because an exposition dump is boring, each chapter will have a bit of a flashback to them in their younger years. Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"_Go away! Help!" A younger girl cried as she curled herself into a ball. She didn't know where she was, just that something went wrong when her father had been testing that new computer thing he found. And these weird monsters were going to eat her. She just waited for it to come. _

_It never did. _

_Looking up, the young girl saw that a large four headed dragon was fighting the monsters off._

"_Hey, are you okay?" _

_The girl turned to face the voice. It was a boy, maybe a year or so older then her based on the voice. _

"_Are you...are you a Halcandran?" She asked. _

"_Oh heck yeah!" The boy said as he posed. "But you didn't answer my question,"_

"_I'm fine…" The girl replied. "Sorry, I know I'm being rude. It's just…I've never seen someone like you in real life before, only in stories,"_

"_You're one of those Halcandrans that left before, aren't you?" The boy asked. _

"_That's what my dad told me," The girl said as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. _

"_Then how did you end up here?" The boy asked. _

"_My dad was testing this computer thing and the next thing I know, I'm...wherever here is," The girl explained. "Where are we, by the way?"_

"_You are in Another Dimension," The dragon explained as it flew over to join them. The girl flinched a little. "Relax, little one, I mean you no harm. I am Landia,"_

"_Oh! I never told you my name!" The boy said. "My name is Magolor! What's yours?"_

"_Sus ...Susanna," The girl revealed. "Or Susie, for short. Do either of you know how to get me home?"_

"_We do not," Landia revealed. "However, you have my word we will try to help you return home,"_

"_Hey Landia? While we do that, can Susie stay with us?" Magolor asked. _

"_It will be better then staying here," Landia said as he turned around, letting both kids climb on. _

* * *

"This...this in Onion Ocean!" Dee realized once the group reached the next arm location. What should have been a lovely ocean and beach was instead a port full of ships and pollution.

"I am going to crush whoever did this!...literally!" Owen vowed. Onion Ocean was one of his favorite hangout spots and he was _not _pleased to see it turned into something like this.

"What are you going to do, sit on them?" Magolor snickered.

"If I have to," Owen replied with a shrug.

* * *

"I did _not _agree to this!" Magolor protested as he sat in a cannon.

"Hey, it's a rule of adventuring with us," Owen said as he leaned on the cannon while Kirby lit the fuse. "If you haven't yet, you get shot out of a cannon,"

"Lucky me," Magolor grumbled before he was shot out. He was able to grab the code cube before smashing his head on the ceiling. "I hate everything,"

"We all hit our heads on the wall," Kirby assured him. "Well, everyone other Meta Knight. He cheats with his swings,"

"We're all suffering with you," Owen told him.

* * *

"First a jet and now a car?!" Dee exclaimed when he saw the newest mode Owen and Kirby were able form with Robobot.

"What are you complaining about?" Magolor asked as he hopped into a sidecar.

"I'm not," Dee said as he got into a second sidecar on the other side. "Just wondering why the Robobot can only do this stuff when Kirby drives it.

"Hang on guys!" Kirby said as he drove onto a spring, which flipped the ground onto an adjective platform.

"I love this thing!" Owen cheered from the backseat.

"Chilling and taking down bad guys in our sweet ride," Magolor said as he leaned back, arm over the side and now somehow wearing sunglasses.

"Where did you get those?" Dee asked.

* * *

"Okay, I take it back. This place is AMAZING!" Owen cheered when he saw the giant ice cream cones beings made. One started to fall and Owen quickly got in its path, eating what was left.

"Why the heck would they be making ice cream?" Dee questioned.

"Don't know, but I'm not complaining," Kirby said as he joined Owen under the shower of ice cream.

"Shouldn't we go before someone spots us?" Magolor asked as he stuck his finger in the ice cream before putting in his mouth. "This is really good though,"

"A little longer?" Owen asked.

"Owen, we need to keep going," Kirby replied. "Besides, if we don't stop them, these guys are going to hog the ice cream from everyone!"

"HOW DARE THEY!" Owen declared as he burst out of the ice cream he was covered in and rushed forward.

"Knew that would work," Kirby said with a smug grin.

"That would most likely work for you too, ya know," Magolor pointed out with his arms crossed.

"Fair enough," Kirby agreed.

* * *

"Magolor should be almost done taking care of those enemies," Kirby said as he, Dee, and Owen entered a room where a young woman, with pink hair, a slender body shape and in what looked like a business suit with a headset stood.

"She looks familiar," Owen said.

"She kinda does," Dee replied. The woman then turned to face them.

"Heehee... I didn't expect to see native inhabitants all the way out here..." She chuckled. "Excuse my manners. Let me introduce myself. My name is Susie, executive assistant of the Haltmann Works Company. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Kirby, this is my son, Owen and our friend, Dee," Kirby rattled off.

"And now that we know each, GET OFF OUR PLANET!" Dee demanded. Owen and Kirby looked a little shocked at their friend's outburst, but Susie paid them no mind.

"Why should we?" Susie asked. "You aren't doing much with it,"

"We live on it!" Owen protested. Yet again, he was ignored.

"Clean air, fresh water. There is a wealth of natural resources to be found here. But all of you who live in this world take that wealth for granted. Regrettable, but at any rate, our Mechanizing Occupation Program is now under way and your people have unfortunately been identified as...obstacles," Susie revealed.

"Excuse us for not wanted you to make a mess of our planet!" Kirby shot back.

"Our most sincere condolences, and I'm sorry you had to come all this way, but I'm afraid…" Susie began. "...you must be destroyed!" However, before she could do anything, a robot was thrown across the room.

"Ugh, those things are so an-" Magolor began as he walked into the room, only for his eyes to land on Susie. "Wait...SUSIE!?"

"Magolor?!" Susie exclaimed, equally surprised.

"Wait...Magolor, you know her?" Owen asked. At that, Magolor and Susie both realized something.

"Wait ...YOU'RE WITH THEM!?" The duo exclaimed at the same time, with Magolor pointing at the destroyed robot while Susie pointed at Kirby, Owen and Dee.

"Some 'noble goal' this is!" Magolor exclaimed as he tossed his hands in the air.

"Hey, you have _no idea _what I'm going through!" Susie snapped.

"Why don't you tell me!?" Magolor replied. "Or am I not your friend anymore because you have your stupid robots!?"

"Hey! I designed some of those, so I would like it if you didn't just smash them!" Susie fired back.

"Wait, are they going to kiss?" Owen asked.

"SHUT UP OWEN!" Magolor and Susie snapped. Finally, Susie pulled out a remote and summoned a mech suit.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Susie said as she jumped into the cockpit. Susie was tough for sure. She was able to fire missiles, try to crush the heroes, and rush across the field with her arms spinning. After she had taken some damage, she used the mech to summon a big pillar in the middle of the arena and, once she had taken more damage, drill through it. She was not tough enough to defeat her foes, however and was tossed from the mech when it exploded.

"Oh yeah! Take that!" Magolor taunted. Susie glared at him before summoning a helicopter and flying away. Magolor then collapsed and slammed his fist to the ground.

"Magolor...what's going on between you two?" Kirby asked.

"When she was little, she ended up in Another Dimension and Landia and I saved her," Magolor revealed. "She told me all about this company. She said her father owned it and they had a noble goal. Clearly, she lied to me. Bet she was never even my friend."

"Hey, we don't have the full story," Dee pointed out. "She could still be your friend," Magolor gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks pal," Magolor said as he got to his feet. They looked up, the third arm was gone.

* * *

**Oh yeah. Magolor and Susie are reunited and it is **_**NOT **_**pretty to say the least. She thinks he won't understand while he thinks she lied to him about everything. Of course, you are going to have to wait and see how things end between them. **


	46. Gigabyte Grounds

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, last chapter had several funny moments. Even what I wanted to be the most dramatic moment was still very funny(Magolor and Susie's fight)**

**Okay, so we have reached the four area and now there is a bit more history between hero and villain. Let's get going. **

* * *

"_Welcome to Halcandra!" Magolor said proudly once Landia landed near its mountain peak. Susie wasn't impressed. From all the stories she had heard, Halcandra seemed like a wonderful place. Instead, it looked like part lava hellhole and part machine. _

"_This is where my ancestors came from?" Susie scoffed. "I can see why they left,"_

"_Oh! You don't know?" Magolor asked. _

"_Know about what?" Susie replied. _

"_After your ancestors left, some people who got banished attacked. Almost everything was destroyed," Magolor revealed. "I'm one of the last people left,"_

_Almost instantly, Susie's demeanor changed. "I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know-"_

"_It's fine," Magolor said. "Besides, it's not so bad once you get used to it!"_

"_I'll take your word for it," Susie said. _

"_Hey! You wanna see something really cool?" Magolor asked. _

"_Sure!" Susie agreed. _

"_Awesome! Follow me!" Magolor said as he grabbed her hand and rushed off. It only took a few minutes to find what he wanted to show her. A large ship. _

"_This is incredible!" Susie exclaimed as she looked over it. "This...this is a ship the ancients built!"_

"_And it's mine now! I found it one day when I was exploring. Landia helped me dig it out," Magolor explained. "I live in it now. Maybe someday, I'll be able to use it to fly and explore the galaxy!"_

"_Do you think ...do you think I could come with you?" Susie asked. "I've always wanted to explore the galaxy_,"

"_Sure thing!" Magolor promised. _

* * *

"Ugh, do they have _any _respect for our planet?!" Dee exclaimed. This time, it was a desert that everyone was _pretty _sure wasn't there before the invaders showed up.

"I'm going with no," Magolor said, his voice a mix of bitter and sad. Clearly, these were not the circumstances he wanted to see Susie under.

"You holding up okay, Magolor?" Kirby asked.

"As decent as I can," Magolor replied dismissively. "It's just...there's something she's not telling me,"

"Not telling people your real goal?" Kirby said with a sly grin. "Where have we heard that one before?" Owen snickered and nudged Magolor, who playfully shoved back.

"That's different!" He protested.

* * *

"Hack! Ugh, it is so hard to breathe!" Owen whined as he tried to make his way through a room full of smog and gas. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. Behind him, Magolor, Kirby and Dee were having coughing fits of their own.

"I see why nothing is living here," Kirby snarked.

"And they most likely chased everyone out even if they could stand it," Magolor added in.

"This is so horrible!" Dee said once he was able to stop coughing. Owen went into another coughing fit, but between the smog, the giant vats of oil, and everything else, he was inclined to agree with his little friend.

* * *

"Yeah! Clean up the air, daddy!" Owen cheered as Kirby used parasoul mode on the Robobot to clean up some of the smog.

"Told you parasoul would be useful," Kirby pointed out.

"It took a giant robot to make it useful," Owen fired back.

"OWNED!" Magolor taunted.

"Oh shut up ...lover boy," Kirby taunted back.

"Okay, let's clear this up, I DO NOT like her!" Magolor protested. "Sure, she's pretty, smart, has a great voice and I'm not convincing you at all, am I?"

"Nope!" Owen replied.

"Not at all!" Kirby responded.

"You should go after her!" Dee piped up.

"Even if she _wasn't _helping the evil company destroying your planet, I do not stand a chance. Besides, she probably doesn't even like me back," Magolor said sadly. Kirby put an arm on him.

"Hey, she never rejects you until the word 'no' leave her mouth," Kirby reassured him.

"Who'd you get that from?" Magolor asked.

"Dedede said that when he was asking Queen Ripple out," Dee revealed. "Kept saying that to himself so he could keep his nerves down,"

"And?" Magolor asked.

"She said yes," Owen revealed. They continued on, with Magolor still lost in thought. He had no idea what to think anymore. Although he did know one thing.

Even if he did work up the courage to ask Susie out, it was going to be _after _he found out why she had changed so much.

* * *

"This never gets old!" Magolor cheered as Kirby blasted away at C.O.G.S with the jet Robobot.

"I know right!" Kirby said as he blew up another gun.

"Watch out!" Owen cried, causing Kirby quickly dodge some of the giant wall's own missiles. Despite that near heart attack, everything was going well for the group.

But as it turned out, the Haltmann Works Company was full of surprises.

"Is that Kabula?!" Dee exclaimed. "I thought she was still being repaired!"

"Clearly, the Haltmann Works Company got their greedy little hands on it," Kirby said. Kabula looked much different when Kirby last faced her. To start, she seemed to have more armor, which was colored gold. She also now had two cannons. One on top of her and one under her. She looked more like a fat plane then a blimp at this point.

"Great King is not going to be happy…" Dee said.

"About what Haltmann Works did to it or the fact I have to blow it up again?" Kirby asked as he fired several missiles, most which hit their mark.

"Both but more the first one," Dee admitted as he watched the blimp crash to the ground.

* * *

"_Noble Haltmann, we adore him,_"

"We all can hear that singing, right?" Owen asked.

"It's Susie," Magolor said bluntly as they continued into the next room. Sure enough, it was Susie singing and once again, she had her back to them.

"_Noble Haltmann, we adore him! Every day we wish him glory!_"

"Sounds like the galaxy's biggest ego trip," Owen mocked quietly, causing the boys to snicker. Susie took the chance.

"Oh! Pardon me. That was our company's wonderful theme song, "The Noble Haltmann." Sometimes I just find myself singing it out loud. It's so catchy!" Susie admitted. "While I won't deny it is a bit of an ego thing with the company CEO, it's really enjoyable to sing,"

"You did always like to sing," Magolor said, as if he was remembering a simpler time.

"Nice to see you remember," Susie said in a similar tone, although she snapped back quicker. "At any rate, let me tell you a story. Not long ago, I met someone who impressed me very much. He was strong and full of confidence, a knight of the highest order,"

"You don't think it was him, do you?" Owen asked Kirby nervously.

"I hope not," Kirby admitted.

"I was so impressed... I gave him a complete remodel! And I hired him as a company security guard, " Susie said as she pressed a button on her remote. Something was lowered down.

And all four heroes felt themselves go pale.

It was Meta Knight, but not the way they remembered him. He was a cyborg now. Missile launchers were attached to his wings. A large antenna came out of his mask. And a pink lens was attached to his mask.

"That's ...that's so WRONG!" Dee exclaimed as he waved his little hands around.

"Don't you regret any of this!?" Magolor exclaimed.

"Oh trust me Magolor, this is not the way I wanted to see you again. But I have no choice," Susie said. "But either way, Model #M-7110. Mecha Knight... ENGAGE!" With that, she flew away while Mecha Knight ignited a sword that looked a lot like his normal one. He fought almost nothing like Meta Knight normally would. While he had his sword strikes, everything else was new. He could fire missiles from his wings, creating an electric field around himself, fire lasers from his eye piece and fly away to make debris fall. However, he lacked normal Meta Knight's creativity, making him easy to take down. He fell off the platform and the ground as an explosion.

"I hope he's okay," Dee said as the fourth arm deactivated.

"Of course he will!" Owen said, even if he didn't believe it himself. "He's Meta Knight!"

"Looks like we only have one arm left," Kirby noted.

"Let's destroy it," Magolor said before thinking to himself. "_I'm sorry, Susie, but this is for your own good,_"

* * *

**Next time, we head for the final arm and get a bit more of Magolor and Susie's history. See ya then. **


	47. Rhythm Route

**Gamelover41592: Not going to lie, writing the backstory between Magolor and Susie is a lot of fun. **

**Matt (Guest): Yes, **_**Star Allies **_**will be when he gets his memory back. And I would hate to be Chris when he sees any of his former contestants' new friends and family.**

**Okay guys, this is the final world left before the Access Ark. Let's get going. **

* * *

"_Hurry up, slowpoke!" Magolor taunted. It had been a few years since Susie started living with him and Landia. She had her homesick spells on occasion, but the two were practically inseparable. _

"_You can fly! If anything, _you _need to slow down!" Susie protested as she climbed after him. The duo were going out to explore a relatively safe area they hadn't seen before. However, Magolor could only notice one thing. _

"_I like your hair," He said before thinking. Susie had opted to braid her hair for the journey today. Of course, Magolor's comment brought her back to it and caused both to started blushing. _

"_Um...thank you!" Susie said, not really sure how to respond or how to make herself stop blushing. _

"_Let's ...let's go," Magolor said awkwardly. For a good chunk of the trip, both refused to look at the other, trying to figure out what the heck they were feeling about the other. Eventually, both shoved it down and things went back to the way they normally would, with the duo talking about what they hoped to find, things they overheard Landia talking about, etc. _

"_So what's with that crown thing Landia guards?" Susie asked at one point. _

"_The Master Crown?" Magolor asked. "It's an ancient artifact that the ancients imbued with magical powers. However, something corrupted it and unless you are powerful enough, it slowly takes you over,"_

"_Why the heck would they make something like that!?" Susie exclaimed. _

"_Do I look like an ancient?" Magolor joked, causing both to laugh. "Oh hey, looks like we are here." The here in question was an old temple of some kind. With that, the duo broke off to search different parts. For the most part, they looked for two things: parts for the Lor Starcutter and random trinkets to keep themselves busy when they weren't trying to fix the Lor. As much as Susie had come to enjoy hanging out with Magolor and living a carefree life, she still knew she had to get home. After about an hour, the two met back up. _

"_Find anything good?" Susie asked. _

"_Yeah! I found a few parts, but this was probably my favorite," Magolor said as he opened his palm. Inside was a small necklace with a pink gemstone. "It's….it's for you,"_

_Susie's hands went to where her mouth would have been if she had one. "Magolor! This is beautiful!"_

"_So you like it?!" Magolor asked happily. _

"_I love it!" Susie said as she hugged her friend, before putting it on. "How do I look?"_

"_Great!" Magolor cheered. _

"_It's kinda funny though," Susie said as she opened up her own hand, revealing a necklace as well, only with a blue gemstone. "I got you want too!"_

"_Now we can be twins!" Magolor smiled as he put his own necklace on. With smiles, the duo grabbed whatever else they had found and continued on their way. _

* * *

"Hey, Magolor?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda remember a necklace being next to that picture of you and Susie. What was that from?"

"She gave it to me," Magolor answered before looking at the ground. Of course, he didn't get much of a chance to wallow in his feelings.

"Whoa…" Owen said in awe as he looked over the final location they needed to travel too. It was a futuristic looking city with music blasting from it.

"Whoa indeed," Kirby agreed.

"How did they build that so fast?" Dee questioned. Everyone turned to Magolor.

"Don't look at me!" Magolor protested.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" Magolor yelled at a giant sleeping turtle that was blocking the way. Said turtle replied by eating him.

"Magolor!" Dee panicked. Magolor started struggling until the thing spit him out.

"Ugh, now I know how my food feels," Magolor groaned as he tried to shake off the spit.

"Let us try something," Kirby said as he and Owen walked over, the Robobot in mike mode. One quick blast and the turtle was awake and out of the way and a treasure chest with a code cube was open.

* * *

"Marx! Where the heck have you been?!" Kirby scolded when he saw the jester sitting atop a pile of gold and eating what looked like expensive food.

"Here! So what's with these guys?" Marx asked like he hadn't gone AWOL.

"We think they are taking our planet's resources," Owen explained.

"So it's our average evil invaders thing?" Marx asked.

"Kinda," Magolor admitted.

"Oh hey Egg Boy," Marx greeted, ignoring Magolor glaring at him for that comment. "Your girlfriend was complaining about you when she came through here. Didn't see me though,"

"She isn't my girlfriend," Magolor protested.

"That's what they all say," Marx replied with a dismissive wave of his wing before devouring a turkey in front of him.

"Glad to see you're okay, Marx," Kirby said quickly. "But we really need to get moving."

"Yeah, yeah," Marx said before turning back to his food. "Beat them extra hard for me, okay?"

"We were gonna do that anyways," Owen called over his shoulder as they walked off.

* * *

"Do not like! DO NOT LIKE!" Owen screamed as he used his warp star to stay above some panels with skulls on them.

"You're telling me," Magolor said as he tried to dust off the burnt parts of his outfit. Because he didn't have feet, he thought he couldn't be hurt by the electric floors.

He was _wrong_

"What purpose do those things even serve?" Dee questioned.

"Haven't we already decided not to bother with the logic of these people?" Kirby asked.

"Oh yeah, we did," Owen remembered.

"It still doesn't make sense," Dee grumbled.

* * *

"This never gets old," Owen said as he leaned back from his seat in the Robobot's car mode.

"No it does not," Magolor said as he always leaned back, yet again with his sunglasses from nowhere.

"Where do you keep those sunglasses anyways?" Kirby asked.

"Trade secret," Magolor replied.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Dee protested, but at this point, Magolor had already tuned him out.

* * *

"A music city? I know you love to sing, but this is a little far," Magolor mocked when they confronted Susie again.

"Oh shut up!" Susie snapped. "Anyhow, I was quite surprised when you reduced my Mecha Knight to scrap,"

"He's going to kill you when he gets back to normal," Owen said bluntly.

"...Hmph," Susie huffed before mumbling something under her breath. "_I guess the Mother Computer isn't perfect after all…"_

"The what?" Magolor asked.

As per the course with her, Susie ignored that and produced a vat with a little purple blob in it, "Don't worry, though! This next one should quash your rebellion. He was created from the latest in nanogenetic technology. He's ruthless. He's driven. He's...a clone of royal proportions!"

"Great King?" Dee asked nervously.

"Get ready for... Model #D-0030: Dedede Clone!" Susie said as she tossed the vat into the air. A purple clone of Dedede appeared from the goo. "See those annoying nuisances? Destroy them!" With that, she fled once again. The Dedede clone was not much different from the real thing. Inhaling, jumping, flying, and swinging its hammer. However, it split into three not long after the battle started.

"Great, now we have more of them!" Magolor said as he fired a magic blast at one.

"Let's try to keep them together this time," Owen said as he readied his sword.

"Good plan!" Dee said as he tossed his spear at one clone. While the attacks didn't change, the fact that all three clones attacked differently and at the same time. Finally, they were reduced to goo once again.

Only for the group to realize that they roof where a giant cannon was waiting for them.

"They are not making this easy for us!" Kirby said as the three clones reformed and jumped into the cannon.

"No kidding," Magolor groaned. The cannon, while stuck on a track, was able to move quickly. It also had a lot of functions such as rapid-fire energy turrets, a massive laser, and a flamethrower. Later, they used the cannon to try and launch a bomb to blow up the group. Thankfully, they were able to bat it back, dealing major damage. Finally, the cannon blew up, the clones became fireworks, and the final arm deactivated.

"Only one place left to go," Kirby said as he looked at the massive spaceship looming over them.

* * *

"Susie!"

Susie's head snapped up from the damage reports on the arm to meet her boss's glare. "Yes, Mr. Haltmann?"

"Those natives you said you would handle destroyed the final arm and will most likely be on the way here," Haltmann explained. "Now, I do not understand why you can't handle these ones like you have all the others, but I want this DONE! Understand?"

"Yes sir," Susie said as she bowed her head.

"Excellent" Haltmann said. "Go get some rest. You seem worn down from all this," With that he left and Susie sulked back to her quarters. On the nightstand were three things. An identical picture to the one Magolor had, her own necklace and…

A picture of her and Haltmann before they were boss and employee.

When they were father and daughter.

"I...I lost everything…." Susie realized as she looked over those objects. If she failed to stop them again, she would…

No!

She wasn't thinking about that. She would defeat them, no matter how much it hurts! But that still didn't mean she liked it any less.

"Magolor ...I'm sorry," Susie said as tears started flowing.

* * *

**Ah! Never a Kirby story without someone else suffering. So now you know what Marx was up too, the last arm is gone and you get a look into what Susie is going through. Hope you liked it. **


	48. Access Ark

**Gamelover41592- If it was sad, that means I did my job. **

**Okay, time to destroy the heart of the invasion. And, oh boy, this will get intense. I won't waste your time much longer. Let's go**

* * *

"_I wish you didn't have to leave," Magolor said. He had finally managed to get the Lor's portal system working and, against everything his heart was telling him, he had offered to send Susie home. For her part, she wasn't sure whether to be excited or sad. She was finally going home! She was going to see her father again. But there was also a good chance she would never see Magolor or Landia again. The dragon had already said its goodbyes, which left the two friends. _

"_I wish I didn't either," Susie admitted. _

"_Hey, if you ever want, my offer to see the galaxy still stands," Magolor said. _

"_If I ever see you again, I'll take you up on that," Susie promised. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to express how they felt. But nothing would come out. With a final wave, Susie turned and entered the portal. _

* * *

"**Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**" A security robot blared, before being shut up by an Ultra Sword from Magolor.

"Something tells me that's not the was the last of those we are going to see," Kirby said.

"And we are going to smash them all!" Owen vowed.

"And get back our planet!' Dee agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kirby asked as the group surged ahead.

* * *

"Yeesh, ya think this guy has a big enough ego?" Magolor said as they walked past several statues and paintings of what they could only guess were of Haltmann himself.

"Would explain a lot," Owen said with a shrug.

"And why no one cares about anyone else on this planet," Dee agreed.

"Hey Magolor? Did Susie ever tell you anything about this?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, since you guys liked each other so much?" Owen added in.

"Well...she did. Said that her dad was messing with a computer's teleporter. She was always talking about how wonderful of people they were, how they had such noble goals, how they were doing their best," Magolor explained. "I wonder….I wonder if it was like that before she went missing,"

"Did she ever say her last name?" Dee asked.

"Why would that matter?" Magolor asked.

"I was just thinking about what her dad's job may have been," Dee explained.

"I doubt it was this guy," Owen scoffed. "They don't even look alike!"

"Your dad is a pink blob," Dee pointed out. "You don't have much to work on,"

"Quiet you!" Owen hissed.

* * *

"Another one of these things!?" Dee exclaimed as another version of Gigavolt appeared. This time it was purple and seemed much stronger then before.

"Must be another version," Magolor said. Kirby and Owen didn't have much time to get a thought in. Armed with the Robobot, they rushed forward. Not much had changed from last time, and it didn't take long for them to bring the robot down yet again.

* * *

"Whoa…" Owen said in awe as the group arrived in what looked like an office. It was clear that this was most likely were the boss was.

"Fancy place!" Magolor exclaimed as he crossed his hands.

"And I thought the Great King's castle was nice," Dee marvaled.

"Focus guys!" Kirby ordered, clutching his hammer close to him.

"This is the Haltmann Works Company's head office," Susie snapped as she walked over the group. "This is the heart of the company. And here you are, as if it was your own living room... You natives need to be taught manners!"

"We aren't the ones who are doing whatever they want with someone else's planet!" Owen snapped as he grabbed his archer bow.

"Yeah! You guys need to be taught manners!" Dee agreed.

Susie rolled her eyes. "You know, it's wonderful to work in a perfectly controlled environment. But that's something you'd never understand."

"Dang right we wouldn't!" Kirby said as he readied his hammer for a strike.

"Since you all seem so ready for a fight, I have something special for you today. Have a sneak peek at our latest product, hot off the production line! It's been completely updated with the newest technology. It's capable of working for 24 hours without recharging... And it's been programmed to be a merciless fighting machine. We call it Mecha Knight+! I hope you like it. Have a nice day! Buh-bye!" Susie taunted as she summoned a rebuilt version of Mecha Knight before moving into the background. The mechanical warrior wasn't much different from the first fight, much like Gigavolt. Missiles from his wings, creating an electric field around himself, fire lasers from his eye piece, raining down debris etc. However, this time, the sword was much larger and he could also summon a claw hand from his back.

"That's new," Owen said once he saw the claw hand for the first time.

"Oh yeah," Kirby agreed as he dodged a strike from it. Owen was able to catch Mecha Knight off guard and fired a powerful arrow. This caused both the claw and the mask to break. Meta Knight looked around. He saw where he was and who was there. With a nod, he flew off.

"Well, he's free now," Dee pointed out.

"Where's he going?" Owen asked.

"To get rid of those mecha parts probably," Kirby pointed out. Susie was fuming.

"Improbable... No... Impossible! A machine made by the Mother Computer lost... twice! I guess it's time to take matters into my own extremities!" She exclaimed.

"Since when did you get so formal?" Magolor snarked.

"That's enough, Susie." A voice said. It was President Haltmann. He was sitting in a floating hover chair.

"M-Mr. Haltmann! Sir!" Susie panicked.

"Hello. I must thank you for looking after my secretary," Haltmann greeted the heroes.

"Um...you're welcome?" Owen offered.

"Susie, dismissed. You're done here. You may step down now." Haltmann said as he turned to face Susie again.

"...Yes, sir." Susie said after a few seconds. Magolor watched her go. Owen nudged him.

"Go after her. We can handle it," Owen assured him. Magolor gave a smile and teleported away. Owen smiled as he turned back to face Haltmann.

"Well then... I am the president and CEO of Haltmann Works Company. My subordinates call me... President Haltmann." Haltmann explained.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that," Dee admitted.

"Now...native round things. Take a look at this" Haltmann said as he pressed a button on his chair. A large cylinder thing appeared. It was mostly white, with the top being black with a cockpit. It also seemed to have wings behind it. "Absolutely incredible. Indeed. It's truly marvelous! We've analyzed the most advanced civilizations in the known universe. And with that knowledge, we have reactivated this... The Mother Computer... Star Dream."

"Yeah, incredible and marvelous aren't words I would use," Kirby snarked. "I would say creepy and evil are more like it,"

"Agreed," Owen and Dee commented.

"Well then. In compliance with the business plan drafted by Star Dream... effective today, you are... terminated!" Haltmann declared as he summoned a gold mech. He quickly hopped into the cockpit. Owen, Kirby and Dee readied their weapons and rushed towards the mech. Haltmann was tough. He could fire drones(that looked like Susie for some reason), spin dash, summon robots, and fire lasers through a cube in the middle of the arena. While he could only use these moves at certain parts of the battle, it didn't make him any less dangerous.

However, what would truly change everything was happening elsewhere.

* * *

"What are you doing in my room!?" Susie exclaimed when she saw Magolor laying on her bed.

"Well, how else was I supposed to talk to you?" Magolor asked. Susie softed a little. She knew exactly why Magolor was there.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Susie said sadly as she sat on her bed.

"I know you didn't," Magolor revealed. "What I want to know is why,"

"President Haltmann….he's...he's my dad," Susie revealed.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Magolor exclaimed. "Then why does he act so cold to you?!"

"That stupid computer did something to him!" Susie revealed. "That's why I came back here. I was going to get my things and steal it. I'd sell it off and then...well, if it doesn't bring my dad back, at least I never have to see that stupid machine again,"

"Have you ever just tried talking to him?" Magolor asked. Susie suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Um...no?" Susie replied. Magolor face palmed.

"Then let's go try that before my friends kill him," Magolor said bluntly.

"But...but what if he doesn't even remember having a daughter?" Susie exclaimed, her eyes growing teary.

"Susie…" Magolor began. "Listen. I doubt he would forget his own daughter, especially if they were someone like you. You're pretty, smart, brave, you have a great voice…" Magolor paused when he realized what he was saying. Yet again, the duo found themselves in the same place they were when Susie left. Neither was able to say anything to the other.

But this time, Magolor knew actions were louder then words.

Susie wasn't fully sure what just happened. Within an instance, the gap between them was closed. Magolor was kissing her. He really did like her back! At that point, Susie did the only thing she knew she could do at that point.

Kiss back.

Once they broke apart, Magolor jumped off the bed.

"Ready to get your dad back?" He asked as he held his hand out. With an invisible smile, Susie took it.

* * *

"Ugh... You ungrateful natives! You need to be taught your place! Savages! Savages! Savages! Savages! YOU'RE ALL WILD SAVAGES! Your insolence must be punished! Watch me activate Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence. And you filthy natives will be...ERADICATED!" Haltmann said as he floated into Star Dream's cockpit. However, the control helmet was blasted out of his hands.

"What the-!?" Owen exclaimed.

"Dad! This has to stop!" Susie declared as she walked back in, Magolor at her side.

"Susie, what is the meaning of this!?" Haltmann snapped as he removed his chair from Star Dream's cockpit.

"Dad! Please!" Susie begged. "That machine made you forget, but I know….I know deep down that you still remember me," Haltmann froze. Something clicked in his mind. He didn't remember everything, but he remembered enough.

"Sus….Susanna!?" Haltmann realized. "But….but you died!"

"I just got sent to Another Dimension, but I'm here now," Susie revealed. Haltmann opened up his arms and Susie threw herself into them. At this point, both father and daughter crying and Owen, Kirby and Dee were all pretty misty eyed themselves.

"That is so beautiful!" Owen gushed.

"I know!" Dee said as he wrapped his little arms around Owen. Owen just scooped him into a bear hug.

"What did you say to her?" Kirby asked Magolor.

"Just told her to try talking to him," Magolor said with a shrug. "Also...we may or may not have kissed,"

"Nice work, buddy!" Kirby said with pride. However, with everything going on, no one noticed the still sparking control helmet, which proceeded to explode.

And then everything went wrong.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Susie and Haltmann screamed as they were blasted with lasers from Star Dream.

"Susie!" Magolor cried as she rushed over.

"They seem to still be breathing," Dee noticed.

"But how did Star Dream blast them?" Owen asked.

"Beep beep boop... I...this...am...is... ...infinite...operating...sys... Star Dream..." The machine babbled as it tried to start itself up. "Syntax error... I am...Haltmann...? Overwriting irrelevant error... Please wait... Beep boop... ...A...hem,"

"What the-?" Kirby began, only for Star Dream to cut him off.

"Through...that organic body... I have studied...all forms of life. The goal of this company has always been prosperity. Unfortunately, you imperfect, fragile life-forms were a liability. So you are invited to witness the end of history. A new age shall begin-an age of infinite prosperity. Enjoy your destruction," Star Dream said as it flew off.

"Great, now we have to destroy that thing!" Kirby exclaimed.

"How?" Owen asked. Behind him, Susie and Haltmann slowly woke up.

"How do we stop Star Dream?" Dee exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kinda just went rogue," Owen added in. Susie took the chance to glare at her father, who could only hang his head.

"I should have known that machine was doing something to me," Haltmann groaned. "It's far too powerful for us to stop!"

"I have an idea," Susie said as she summoned a Robobot armor before turning to face Owen and Kirby. "You two! Take this armor and go! Stop that machine!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Owen exclaimed as he hopped into the second cockpit formed from Kirby getting in. A shadow loomed over the group. Everyone turned to see the Halberd, with a normal Meta Knight standing at the helm. Owen and Kirby quickly realized what they had to do. They scanned the ship, before flying off.

"Star Dream should be running," Magolor said confidently.

"Owen and Kirby have got this," Dee agreed with a nod.

"You two have a lot of faith in those two," Haltmann said before turning to Magolor. "Now, are _you _the boy my daughter wouldn't stop talking about?"

"Dad!" Susie cried, embarrassed. "Can you threaten him _after _we get out of here!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the transformed Halberd had finally caught up to Star Dream, which quickly went on the offensive. Haltmann wasn't kidding to say the least. Star Dream was _powerful_. Lasers from black holes, meteors, invader armors, giant code cubes, missiles, a heart shaped shield, lighting itself on fire and trying to ram the ship and a massive laser from it's core.

"_Clearly, Haltmann was not exaggerating this machine's strength,_" Meta Knight's voice said from somewhere in the ship.

"_Well, we are gonna show it something stronger!_" Owen vowed. Sure enough, Star Dream was blasted out of the sky. However, it wasn't done as it proceeded to fuse with the Access Ark. The black hole lasers returned, only the lasers were shaped differently as did the missiles. It also had several new attacks, such as the first three letters of Haltmann's name, lasers that would form patterns to try and hit the ship, and even summoning the arms of the Access Ark to try and swat the ship out of the sky with. This time, however, as the Halberd blasted away at it, pieces of the Access Ark would break off, leaving more things to damage. Once all the pieces had broken off, everyone on the ship was surprised there was a face under it.

A very familiar face.

"_Is that...a clockwork star!?_" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"_I thought you said NOVA was the last one!_" Owen added in.

"_Clearly not_," Kirby said gravely. "_We need to take that thing down!_" Now, Star Dream's attacks were just weird. It tried to inhale the Halberd, was counting down from 5(and no one wanted to see what was at the end of the countdown) and summoning random objects, including an arrow shooting weathervane, a protractor that fired lasers, an exploding light bulb, a pocket watch that tried to eat the ship and a spyglass with a rotating laser attack. Despite these odd attacks, the heroes pressed on, causing Star Dream to fall yet again. This time, however, it fired a laser, blasting the Halberd. Meta Knight fired the head of the ship, which turned back into the Robobot, with Owen and Kirby still riding.

"Let's do this!" Owen cried as Kirby controlled the Robobot, making it charge towards Star Dream with a giant drill. The mad computer tried to block with more heart shields, but those were quickly destroyed. The duo then proceeded to drill right through Star Dream, destroying it for good.

* * *

"Ugh….did we win?" Owen groaned as he woke up. The explosion from Star Dream knocked him and Kirby out. He sat up and looked around. Everything was mostly back to normal. Kirby was passed out next to him. The Robobot was seated next to a tree, Meta Knight and Dee were watching over them...and a very pale looking Magolor was standing next to Haltmann and Susie.

"H-how would you do that!?" Magolor protested as he shivered.

"Do not test me, young man!" Haltmann snapped.

"Dad…" Susie groaned.

"Seems like everything worked out," Kirby said as he sat up. "Sorry about the Access Ark,"

"No ship in the world is worth as much as my daughter returning," Haltmann assured them. He turned to face Susie. "I'm still sorry for never realizing the truth sooner,"

"It's fine dad," Susie replied. "It's like you said, nothing is worth as much as having you back,"

"What am I, chopped liver!?" Magolor protested. Susie chuckled a little and patted her boyfriend's head.

"So I guess it's time for us to go," Susie said.

"Yes...and you are going with him," Haltmann said as he pointed to Magolor.

"Are you kidding?!" Magolor exclaimed.

"Not at all," Haltmann assured. "I've taken enough of my daughter's time. I think it's high time she live her own life,"

Susie threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you so MUCH dad!"

Haltmann chuckled and hugged back. "Just remember to visit,"

"Oh, if you guys are leaving, you take the Robobot with you," Kirby offered.

"Let's call that a gift, from us to you," Haltmann said.

"Awesome!" Owen cheered. "Daddy, can I drive it?"

"No," Kirby said bluntly, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Yep, Haltmann lives AND Kirby and Owen can keep the Robobot. Also Magolor and Susie are a couple now(no I am not sorry at all). However, in the rules of the Kirby Law of Tragedy, because Susie and Haltmann get a happy ending. **

_**Someone else will lose theirs**_

**See you guys next time for the beginning of **_**Star Allies!**_


	49. World of Peace-Dream Land

**Gamelover41592: Thanks. These final chapters are **_**long**_**. **

**Matt (Guest): Yes, this relates to them(not saying how) and yes, a villain will be in the team up. And as for Mike, I am not spoiling anything. **

**Okay, so we have **_**finally **_**arrived at the game you were all excited for, **_**Star Allies**_**! So because of the level layout being vastly different from other games, this arc is going to work a little different, namely each **_**world **_**will be a chapter. Boss will be covered(with some getting more focus then others), as will some levels if I think they are funny. Also, for the Dream Friends, much like in the game itself, they will not all appear at once. Some will appear before the others. They will however, appear in a bit of a different order. Also, Owen is 20. Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes Owen?"

"We need to stop sleeping through this stuff,"

The event in question was a large purple vortex over Castle Dedede. Oh, and the Waddle Dees were stealing food.

"No kidding," Kirby grumbled. "I wonder if we can ever just nap without something happening and in our favorite way too," Said favorite napping way was Kirby sleeping on top of Owen's stomach. Despite being a little annoyed at how much bigger his son was then him, Kirby did like quite a few things about it.

"Um...before we go, did you feel something...like I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like...happiness?" Owen asked.

"Actually, I kinda did," Kirby admitted. "Not sure what it was, though,"

"Owen! Kirby!" Dee cried as he rushed over, spear drawn. "Did...did you see!?"

"We did, pal," Kirby said. "What's going on?"

"There was this meteor shower and one landed on the castle! When Great King went near it, he went crazy! He told us all to start stealing food!" Dee explained.

"Well then...seems like we have to go knock some sense into him!" Kirby said.

"Like normal," Owen joked.

* * *

"Since...since when could you guys do that?!" Dee exclaimed as Owen and Kirby summoned hearts that caused some enemies to turn to their side.

"We...we don't know," Kirby admitted.

"Maybe it has something to do with that meteor shower…" Owen offered.

"We can debate this later!" Kirby ordered. "We need to keep moving,"

"Righto!" Owen agreed.

* * *

"Marx, do you have something to do with Dedede turning evil again?" Kirby sternly asked the prankster jester, who was relaxing on some rocks in the cave.

"Why do you blame me for everything?" Marx asked as he sat up.

"Because most of the time, you have something to do with it!" Dee pointed out.

"Well…I didn't," Marx said bluntly. "I've been hiding in here since those weird rocks started falling,"

"Why would you hide from those?" Owen asked.

"Look, don't tell anyone, especially Darkie, but those things gave me the creeps. Reminded me of when I was a Soul Monster," Marx said with a shudder.

"Then why don't you come help us?" Kirby asked.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do," Marx said as he jumped off the rocks and summoned a ball to ride on.

"Why do you still use those?" Owen asked. "I mean, you have wings,"

"Eh, hard to kick an old habit," Marx said with a shrug.

* * *

"Good ta see ya, Kirbs!" Rick greeted the group when they arrived. "Coo, Kine and I were just about ta go lookin' for ya,"

"What's wrong, Rick?" Kirby asked.

"Whispy is acting like a bigger jerk then normal!" Coo huffed.

"He's been trying to chase everyone out of the forest," Kine added in.

"Does it have something to do with purple glowing rocks?" Dee asked.

"Um, yeah actually," Rick revealed. "How'd ya know?"

"Because the same thing happened with Great King!" Dee revealed.

"Alright then," Rick said. "Let's deal with Whispy and then we can take a shortcut through the woods to the king's castle.

"Hmmph! Why should we help you?" Marx mockingly asked.

"Because we are going to, Marx," Kirby snapped at him.

* * *

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Whispy screamed as he was set on fire. The group had found a hidden room that had a special kind of Warp Star, one that could fire magic blasts and had a tail, meaning more people could ride on it. Kirby also discovered it reacted to copy abilities, which is why Whipsy was being set ablaze right now. After he was finished cooking, Kirby took the chance to throw one of his hearts at him, restoring him to normal. For his part, Whispy looked a bit surprised at the kind gesture, but let the group go on their way.

"Hey, it's another one of those things!" Coo said as he pointed a wing at a purple, stone like heart. Kirby suddenly shuddered.

"Since when were you a Soul?" Marx asked.

"It was nothing," Kirby lied. "Just got the chills,"

"If you say so daddy," Owen said, still a little suspicious. Kirby never acted like that. Something was up.

* * *

"Dedede! This has to stop!" Kirby ordered as he and others burst into the King's throne room. Dedede turned around and, while he did stop, it was to challenge the group to a fight.

"Seems like we are going to have to beat the curse outta him!" Rick said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Marx snarked.

"I would very much like a few years without a crisis, thank you very much!" Coo snapped.

"Relax, Coo," Kine said.

"Guys, focus!" Owen urged. King Dedede wasn't much different from normal. While he normally wouldn't attack his friends, he wasn't much different from when he did(normally brainwashed). Sliding, jumping, hammer swings, trying to inhale the group and floating around.

Then things got weird.

Dedede's eyes glowed and some purple mist came off him and...he got really buff.

"What the-?" Kirby asked.

"Um…" Owen trailed off. Dee looked like he was going to faint. The animal buddies just looked confused.

"Uh, everyone is seeing this, right? It wasn't just me?" Marx asked.

"No, no. We all see it," Kirby assured him. They didn't have much time to dwell on it, as Dedede proceeded to slam the ground, breaking it and sending the group down to a lower level of the castle. Now Dedede could slam the ground(which sometimes got stuck), slam his big fists down, swing around on several pillars, and try to hit the group with the food. However, new muscles or not, Dedede quickly fell, causing his muscles to deflate and Owen tossed a friend heart at him. He slowly sat up.

"Ugh, my head," Dedede groaned.

"Great King! Are you alright!?" Dee asked.

"I think?" Dedede replied he regained his bearings. "What are we doing down here? Is that food!? And why is it rotten!?"

"Those weird heart things caused you to turn evil," Owen explained.

"Hey! There's another one!" Coo exclaimed. The heart flew off again.

"Where are they going?" Kine asked.

"Probably to another bad guy we all get to beat up!" Marx boasted.

"Then what are we waitn' for?" Deded asked as he grabbed his trusty hammer over his shoulder. "Let's get a move on!"

"There's the Dedede we know!" Owen cheered.

* * *

**And it begins! The animal buddies have already joined, as has Marx and Dedede is back to normal! Next time, we get some more friends and hunt down Meta Knight. **


	50. World of Miracles - Planet Popstar

**Gamelover41592: Who's the second friend?**

**Matt (Guest): Owen said in another chapter he thinks Parasoul is lame. **

**Time to continue our trek across Popstar, learn some new tricks and pick up a few more friends on the way. **

* * *

"Since when could we do that?" Owen asked. A Broom Hatter they had befriended gave him wind powers in his sword.

"We could do something like that when we were hunting the Squeak Squad," Kirby admitted.

"Do my ears deceive me? It seems I shouldn't have worried about finding you," A voice said from behind them. Owen and Kirby turned around. It was Daroach and the rest of the Squeaks!

"Daroach! Good to see you!" Kirby greeted.

"Same to you," He replied with a tip of his hat. "Now, may I ask what the current crisis we are dealing with is?"

"Oh! These weird purple hearts started falling from the sky and they are making everyone evil and giving them weird powers," Dee explained. Several people shot Dedede a glance.

"Hmmm, well, I am always up for a challenge," Daroach said as he pulled out his Triple Star cane.

"Whatever you say boss!" Storo said as he flexed.

"Great to have you guys on the team!" Kirby said.

"Um, are we going to name this team?" Owen asked.

"When I come up with something," Kirby asked.

"Aw, how come the rest of us don't get input?" Marx whined.

"Because if we let ya pick, we'd be called somethin' like Marx's Morons or somethin'," Dedede pointed out.

"What's so wrong with that?" Marx asked, causing several eye rolls.

* * *

"We can get the elemental boosts too!?" Dee exclaimed as he looked at his now flaming spear.

"Try it with me!" Dedede asked. Daroach decided to see what would happen if he hit it with an ice blast from his cane. Suddenly, Dedede's hammer was encased in ice.

"This should definitely make things more interesting," Kirby said.

"Try it with me!" Marx asked as he hopped on his ball. With a hidden smirk, Rick proceeded to set his ball on fire. "HOT FEET HOT FEET HOT FEET!" Everyone burst into laughter as Marx kicked his ball away and started blowing on his now flaming feet.

"Well...we know it works," Owen said between snickers.

"Quiet you!" Marx snapped. "Can we try something else?"

"If you say so," Coo said as he used his powers to switch Marx's power from sizzle to bluster. Marx started hovering on his ball.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Marx screamed/sang as everyone else covered their ears.

* * *

"Gooey! No!" Kirby said as he yanked Gooey away from another heart. The little blob was about to try licking it.

"Hey Kirby. You wanna have the tasty snack too?" Gooey asked. The heart flew off.

"Please tell me you weren't going to eat that," Dee begged.

"...Is it bad to?"

"Where are Adeleine and Ribbon? Weren't they watching ya?" Dedede asked as he pulled his hand off his face.

"We _were_, but he got away!" Adeleine revealed as she walked over with Ribbon.

"And then there was that meteor shower and we kinda got lost," Ribbon sheepishly added.

"You guys saw them too?" Owen asked.

"I think most of us saw 'em mate," Rick said.

"Maybe you can help us look for them? They turned Dedede evil again and we think they are corrupting other people too," Kirby explained.

"Anything for you Kirby!" Ribbon said almost instantly.

"I guess we'll come," Adeleine said.

"What are we doing about the goo ball?" Coo asked.

"He's coming too," Kirby said. "I know he's...him, but he can still fight,"

"Whatever you say daddy," Owen said.

"I like friends," Gooey said as he hopped his way over.

* * *

"I will never stop loving this thing!" Kirby cheered as he blasted away some enemies on the Friend Star. The tail at the end had even extended to hold everyone.

"Well, it's better then that weird one where we are all in a big circle," Spinni huffed.

"No kidding," Coo agreed.

"That one where we all had to form a bridge was uncomfortable," Adeleine said.

"How did that one even work?" Dee asked. "Gooey couldn't hold onto anyone without his tongue and he couldn't be _held on to_,"

"Do not question friendship!" Kirby ordered.

"Um..I kinda like the train one," Owen admitted sheepishly.

"I mean, that one wasn't awful," Rick said. "This one still totally the best one,"

"Oh I agree!" Owen said. As his son and his friends debated the best and worst of the Friend powers, Kirby just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Those heart things got Meta!" Dedede cried as he pointed to the masked swordsman, who, once Owen picked up his offered sword, rushed into battle with no words, only a bloodlust.

"With any luck, his new power won't be super weird," Marx grumbled. "Doing things without reason is _my _job!" Much like Dedede, Meta Knight was not much different from normal. Sword slashes, dive bombs, spin attacks and an upward thrust(the only new move) etc. However, after a while, his eyes turned purple, the purple mist started coming off of him and he split into four!

"Darkie won't be happy that Meta's stealing his shtick," Marx said as he kicked a ball at one of the clones. Meta Knight's attacks didn't change, but seeing as there were four, things got a little more hectic.

"Hey! Watch the feathers!" Coo snapped as a sword beam grazed his head.

"That's not what you should be worried about," Kine pointed out.

"Guys! Watch out!" Adeleine called out. The four Meta Knights had retreated into the background and had caused several rocks to rise into the air and tried to slam them down on the heroes. They were dodged, leaving them in perfect stacks.

"Guys! Smash the rocks!" Owen ordered. Everyone else was a little unsure, but did as Owen said. He was the one who regularly went on journeys like this. Much to everyone's shock and relief, when the Meta Knight clones tried to slam their swords down, they got stuck, making them easy pickings.

"Good call Owen!" Kirby said as he landed the final blow. In an instance, the Meta Knights disappeared, living just one, who Kirby quickly used a Friend Heart on.

"What is going on?" Meta Knight asked. "Why am I done here?"

"Ya got turned evil by that heart thing," Dedede explained.

"What evil heart thing?" Meta Knight asked.

"Look at the pretty flying heart," Gooey babbled as another heart flew off.

"Ah, that," Meta Knight realized. However, before anyone could react further, there was a large rumbling. Everyone turned to see a giant space station/ship dig itself into the ground. Everyone could tell one thing, it did not look friendly.

"What is that?!" Adeleine exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it!" Coo snapped.

"It's a bigger eyesore then our "great king" in the morning," Marx snarked. "No offense,"

"None taken," Dedede said with a shrug.

"Perhaps those inside will be able to explain the hearts," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Let's get a move on then!" Kirby ordered.

"And then we can smash that thing!" Owen added in.

* * *

**We have returned Meta Knight to normal, recruited Gooey, Adeleine, Ribbon and the Squeaks and a space station has arrived. I think you all know who is inside. We'll meet them next chapter. **


	51. Jambastion

**Gamelover41592- Nope! Marx was normal...well as normal as Marx can be. **

**Guest- That is very true**

**Matt (Guest)- It's useful, but like I said, Owen thinks it's very lame**

**Finally, I can give the chapters normal names! The only reason I did it the first two times was so I could make sure you all knew the difference between the planet/location and the level. Either way, our merry band of heroes want some answers and they think they will be found here. Let's get going.**

* * *

"What a dump!" Marx exclaimed once the group had arrived at the fortress. It definitely wasn't pretty.

"Hmph! I doubt there is much of worth inside," A voice huffed from behind them. Everyone turned to see Dark and Taranza.

"Dark! Taranza! Great to see you," Kirby said. "But...why are you together?"

"To make up for what he accidentally helped cause, Dark kinda just made himself my bodyguard," Taranza explained.

"Aw! Darkie does have a heart!" Marx cooed.

"And I will be cutting yours out if you don't shut up!" Dark snapped. As he and Marx dissolved into an argument, the others watched with varying expressions of amusement.

"They almost seem to enter a zen like state when they fight," Daraoch noted.

"Indeed," Meta Knight agreed, showing a bit of amusement at his mirror double's antics.

"I can see why Dark wanted to be as far from him as possible," Owen said with a smile.

"He likes us, he just won't admit it," Kirby said.

* * *

SLAM!

"Looks like whoever's in there knows we're here," Dedede said. The group had found another heart by the gate, but it had flown off and the gate had slammed shut. Everyone readied themselves for a fight. A raccoon and fox wearing armor dropped down.

"Is that Pon and Con?" Dee asked.

"What are they doing here?" Kine asked.

"Guys! Watch out!" Kirby called out. While they were talking, Pon and Con had summoned their normal style of arena, namely several walkways with gaps in a few parts and had begun their attack.

"How diz they zummon that with none of us noticing?" Doc asked.

"No clue," Owen admitted. Pon and Con weren't that hard to deal with. All they really could do was walk back and forth, dash across, use mini versions of themselves for backup and having said mini versions drop bombs from above. Needless to say, they were quickly beaten. Kirby then tossed a friend heart at them. They then proceeded to open up the door.

"Dang, those things come in handy!" Dedede said.

"Oh, we know," Owen said. "Still don't know where they came from,"

"Maybe whoever's in here will be able to explain it to us," Meta Knight pointed out.

"They better!" Coo huffed. "I would very much like to get back to my nap!"

"Chill out, Coo!" Rick said. "All of us ain't pleased with these bozos,"

"Are bozos tasty?" Gooey asked.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Everyone jumped back. Something cold had just rushed past them from above. It was a blue haired girl with blue markings near her eyes, wearing what looked like a uniform of some kind. In her hand was one of the hearts.

"...Bonjam," She said after a few seconds.

"Huh?" Dedede said for everyone. No one knew what that meant.

"Heh. That's how we greet people on MY planet," She explained. "I am Francisca, one of the three generals of magic. Together, we command the Fortress of Shadows known as...Jambastion!"

"Oh so we are finally dropping names, huh?" Kirby replied. "Well then Francisca, I'm Kirby and I lead the Star Allies!"

"So we finally have a name?" Owen asked. "I like it,"

"It is fitting," Meta Knight said.

"Well, I was going to do Star Friends, but I thought Star Allies sounded better," Kirby admitted.

"It does sound more refined," Daroach noted.

"Sounds less cheesy too," Ribbon added in.

"It's still kinda cheesy," Taranza pointed.

"Can we debate this later?" Dark asked. "Incase you have forgotten, we are on a battlefield." As soon as he said that, everyone remembered where they were. For her part Francisca just looked annoyed.

"Are you done?" She asked before continuing. "We wish to assemble the dark Jamba Heart pieces that were scattered across the universe."

"That explains the hearts," Owen whispered to the others. A few nodded.

"Once we do, our most twisted of visions will finally be...untwisted. Unthawed? Unfurled!" Francisca stuttered. Marx cackled, causing her to glare at him. "But I do not wish to waste my time with pointless chatter. So I won't!"

"Weren't you just talking?" Kirby asked. Francisca paid him no mind.

"Just know that should you attempt to oppose us…" She began before pulling out an axe. "I'll have no choice but to put you on ice...FOREVER!"

"Scatter!" Taranza called out. Everyone rushed in different directions, trying to get attacks in. Francisca was an ice mage, that much was clear. Beyond just trying to hit people with swings of the axe, she could enlarge the head and try to catch people in it, create icicles, and fire a large stream of icy water. This, however, caused her undoing.

"Take this!" Adeleine cried as she used her Kracko painting to send a stream of electricity through the water stream and right back to Francisca. This stunned her and allowed the Star Allies to whale away. She was knocked out, but only for a few seconds before grabbing the heart and flying off.

* * *

"HEY, YOU!"

"Who said that?" Kine asked. The answer came in the form of another girl wearing an outfit like Francisca, only she had red hair and eye markings. And she looked _pissed_.

"This does not give me a good feeling," Taranza said nervously.

"You said it," Ribbon agreed.

"Stubby little...pink thing!" She yelled out again.

"Me?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, YOU! I have a buuuurning question for you!" She snapped.

"Yes?" Kirby asked again.

"You're the one who was so rude to sweet Francisca, aren't you?! Don't you dare try to deny it!" She roared. Everyone sharing nervous looks seemed to only make her madder. "Fiends! Cowards! I swear, if you've harmed a single blue hair on her perfect head...you'll BURN for it! JAMBLASTED! I will never EVER forgive you!"

"Well, you are a bad guy, so…" Owen said. She didn't notice him.

"Now you must face Flamberge! That's ME!" She roared as she pulled out a flaming sword. "For what you've done, I'll scorch you to such a degree that...that...even tasty, toasty marshmallows will seem like ice cubes compared to you!" Flamberge was far more aggressive then Francisca, which was to be expected. Beyond the normal danger of being hit by a flaming sword strike, she could shoot fireballs from it, drag it across the ground and cause flames to erupt, try to skewer them on her sword, firing them at the others if she caught them, summoning four more swords to throw and a large cannon, which much like Francisca, proved to be her undoing.

"Spicy," Gooey said as he liked Flamberge's cannon fuse. This put it out.

"Aw janno," Flamberge moaned before the cannon exploded in her face. This gave everyone the chance to finish her off. Much like last time, she quickly recovered and flew off with a heart she had on her.

* * *

"We must be getting close," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, there's a lot more of these guys," Owen added in.

"Ya think there will another one of those generals?" Marx asked.

"I should hope not," Dark huffed. "However, they do put up a good fight,"

"For once, we agree," Meta Knight said to his darker counterpart.

"They still haven't told us what these hearts are for," Ribbon pointed out.

"They were from something they were pieces to something called a Jamba Heart," Kirby remembered.

"Sounds tasty," Gooey said, lost in his own world.

"Gooey, ya probably shouldn't eat those," Rick noted.

"Is it bad too?" Gooey asked.

* * *

"That must be the core," Dee said as he pointed to a large glowing yellow thing in the center of the room.

"Then let's smash it!" Owen said as he raised his watery hammer to the air. That thought, along with all others, was interrupted by yet another general streaked towards them like lightning. Much like the two before her, she was wearing a uniform and holding a heart piece. Her hair and markings, however, were yellow.

"Bonjam," She greeted. "I am Zan Partizanne, the eldest of the three generals of magic. At first I thought you to be just a simpleton with a knack for annoyance. Hmph! Now it is clear that you are a bunch of interfering interlopers!

"You _really _don't know what we are like, do you?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, we don't take too kindly to invaders!" Owen added in. A chorus of "yeahs!" came from behind them. Zan didn't seem impressed.

"But I am afraid your unwanted wanderings end here. By the will of our beloved liege, Lord Hyness, Officiant of Doom…" She continued before pulling out an electrically charged spear. "I shall destroy you here and now!" Zan was _fast_, befitting her element. She could attack with thrusts of her spear, slam the spear down and create a little electric shockwave, a thunder cloud with lightning coming out of it, and a set of electric drums which she could fire electric orbs from or a giant laser. Once again, this weapon proved to be her downfall as a lucky hit from Owen's hammer caused to short out and stun her. Once she regained her barings, Zan grabbed the heart before flying next to the core.

"Told you we don't your kind!" Owen said.

"Ugh... Jam...blasted…" Zan groaned. "Bah! How could there be such opposition on a measly and remote planet like this?!"

"Lady, we get eldritch abominations almost yearly," Kirby said. "You aren't even a warm up! Heck, a former one is standing behind me,"

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about Gooey!" Marx protested.

"He was talking about you, imbecile," Dark said bluntly.

"That doesn't make it better!" Marx snapped.

"Well, it matters not. This Jamba Heart piece is already within my grasp!" Zan pointed out, unknowingly stopping another fight before it started. She pulled her spear out before turning to face Kirby. "Listen here, you tiny ball of puffy pink mischief! For all I care…"

"Wait don't!" Kirby exclaimed as he realized what was about to happen. But it was too late. Zan plunged her spear into the core.

"You and this Jambastion can rot in ruin forever!" Zan cried before laughing. "Baaahahahaha! Jambuhbye!" With that, she flew off. The Star Allies were thrown into a panic.

"We need to get out of here!" Storo cried. However, the way in was blocked off by derbis.

"We're trapped!" Adeleine cried as she and Ribbon hugged each other in fear. Everyone else joined in. Was this the end?

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see the Lor Starcutter smash through the wall. Magolor and Susie were on the deck.

"Hurry!" Magolor called as he and Susie helped everyone on board. Once everyone was on, Magolor pulled the ship away just in time for the base to collapse.

* * *

Once everyone had caught their breaths or recovered from their near heart attacks, Magolor spoke up.

"So...what's with the hearts?" He asked. "Susie and I were exploring Shiver Star and then they just started raining down."

"We don't know much, but they said it was from something called a Jamba Heart," Owen explained. Almost instantly, Susie and Magolor shared a nervous look.

"But...but that's impossible!" Susie exclaimed.

"Clearly not," Daroach snarked as he fanned himself with his hat.

"No, you don't understand," Magolor began as he pulled out an old book. It had an odd heart symbol on it. Susie walked over to the Lor's control panel and begin typing something.

"Hey, that was on those mage girls' hats!" Taranza exclaimed when he saw the symbol.

"It's the symbol of the Jambastion Religion," Magolor explained. "They were a Halcandran religion until the ancients banished them for worshiping a dark god. They are basically erased from history we don't know much about them,"

"I think I got a lock on something at the end of the galaxy!" Susie called out. Everyone grouped around her. "It's fuzzy, but I think if we visit each other these planets, we should be able to find that heart and destroy it!"

"Sounds like a plan to us!" Owen said for everyone. "Are you two coming?"

"Definitely," Susie said.

"After what those guys did to Halcandra, I've been wanting to kick their butts for years," Magolor replied.

"Alright then," Kirby said. "Let's go Star Allies!"

"LET'S GO STAR ALLIES!" Everyone cheered as the Lor began its journey.

* * *

**We have our final four Dream Friends and yes, I did change the ending a bit so that Magolor and Susie could be Big Damn Heroes. Either way, we know a bit more of the stakes and we have met some of our villains. See you guys next time!**


	52. Far Flung Heroes

**Gamelover41592- Thanks**

**Matt (Guest)- Who didn't cringe at least a little when they saw it?**

**Okay, I know this isn't the exact title for the the world in game, but it sounds better this way. Anyways, in this chapter, the now complete Star Allies travel towards the edge of the galaxy in hopes of stopping this Jambastion Religion. Let's begin. **

* * *

As the heroes traveled across the galaxy, they all prepared themselves for what may lie ahead. While the planets themselves were standard fare, it was what was waiting on the moons that caused trouble.

* * *

"How the heck did Whispy get all the way out here?" Owen asked as they set him on fire again to deal with him quickly.

"I have no id-guys, not the time!" Kirby began to say, only to notice Marx, Gooey, Magolor and Susie roasting marshmallows with the flaming tree.

"You are _no _fun!" Marx protested. A cherry then hit him from the right. "Okay, who threw that!?"

"I don't know?" Kirby said, only to get hit by another cherry. "Where are those coming from?"

"Maybe from that tree?" Storo pointed out. There was another tree nearby and sure enough, it was dropping the cherries.

"What? Is it this plant's relative?" Dark snarked. When the tree sprang to life, with a much older appearance, Kirby looked at him.

"Could be his dad," He said.

"Beware Yggy Woods!" It roared. Yggy wasn't much different from Whispy. Apples were replaced with cherries and blado, drop bomb fruits, but he could still inhale, shoot air bullets, and drop enemies. Or he would have if he wasn't _also _set on fire.

"Since when did you have a flamethrower?" Dee asked Susie.

"Since I started doing the elemental thing you all have," Susie replied as she stopped firing and went back to roasting marshmallows.

"Guys…." Kirby said as he put a hand on his face when he noticed Owen and Dedede joining in.

* * *

"Did Pon and Con roll around in paint?" Coo asked when they saw what looked like Pon and Con, except gold and silver respectively.

"They seem to be metallic," Meta Knight noted.

"We are Goldon and Silvox!" They roared before summoning the standard Pon and Con arena. Not much had changed beyond some new kinds of bombs. However, everything changed about midway through the battle. The duo roared again and the landscape changed. Now, half of the Dream Friends were trapped on one side of a wall, with the rest of the other side. Meanwhile, Goldon and Silvox were still charging.

"What do we do?!" Dee exclaimed.

"Smash the gates on the wall!" Kirby called out.

"Got it!" Owen called back. Everyone began to focus on the gates. Once they were destroyed(and everyone could reach each other), Goldon and Silvox were quickly defeated.

* * *

"How are we going to get past that armor?!" Coo exclaimed. After finding another Friend Star, the Star Allies found themselves facing Grand Mam. Despite the Friend Star's power, they found they couldn't break her armor to damage her.

"Hey, why do her fists look like bombs?" Marx asked.

"Marx, you're a genius!" Kirby realized.

"That's something I never thought I would hear," Meta Knight snarked. Despite this, Kirby was able to see the pattern. Using his fire ability and Owen's sword ability to cut the bomb hands, and then light them, he was quickly able to defeat Grand Mam.

* * *

"...Hmph. Color me surprised," Francisca said once the heroes ran into her on an icy moon. "I certainly didn't expect to run into your puffy self again."

"We just hoped we would never see you again," Owen replied for his daddy. Francisca was about to reply, only to notice Magolor and Susie.

"I thought all of the ancients were destroyed," She mused. Magolor almost instantly got angry.

"Yeah! No thanks to your kind!" He roared.

"All because you couldn't handle being banished!" Susie added in, just as mad as her boyfriend.

"Like you two would understand the ways of our lord," Francisca scoffed before pulling out her axe. "However...I have always wanted some Halcandran ice sculptures!" With that, another fight began. Not much had changed since the last fight. However, Francisca could now move her water stream, her icicles moved in different patterns and she could drag her axe along the ground before swinging it upwards. Magolor and Susie were also noticeably more vicious in their attacks. Magolor looked ready to chop her in half and Susie seemed like she was trying to electrocute Francisca to death rather then just stun her. Once the battle ended and the ice general was launched into space, everyone stared at them. Even Gooey looked unnerved.

"Um...are you guys okay?" Kirby asked.

"We're...fine," Magolor huffed.

"Let's keep moving," Susie said.

"Something's not right, daddy," Owen noted.

"Definitely," Kirby agreed.

* * *

"Man Kracko! You are everywhere," Kirby snarked when they saw the familiar cloud monster appear.

"Last I checked, he was still in Floralia," Taranza said as he put a hand to his chin.

"At this point, we just think he hates us," Owen explained. Kracko wasn't much different from normal. In fact, nothing had changed. If anything, Kracko seemed _easier _then normal. Or at least that's what everyone thought until they thought they had beaten him.

"Since when could he do that!?" Rick exclaimed as Kracko split himself in two.

"My guess? The Jamba Heart piece over there," Kirby said as he pointed as said heart.

"Huh," Rick replied. Twin Kracko was much tougher. Both seemed to attack on their own for the most part. Most attacks hadn't changed either. However, the downpour attack was much more dangerous.

"That stings!" Magolor managed out after he, Taranza, Coo and Dedede were all caught in one.

"Wimps," Kine mocked. He had also been hit, but he was a fish, so he didn't care much.

"Take this!" Adeleine cried as she used her Ice Dragon painting to freeze one Kracko. Between that and the electric streams Doc had been sending through the other Kracko, they were quickly defeated. The Jamba Heart piece, however, had already flown off.

* * *

Despite their claims, Magolor and Susie looked just as mad as they were when fighting Francisca when they confronted Flamberge on a fiery moon near a star.

"Bahaha!" She laughed when she saw the heroes. "Who would have thought my search for the Jamba Heart pieces would lead me back to you and your weirdo friends!?"

"HEY!" Came several protests at being called weird.

"This must be the fiery flames of fate at work!" Flamberge continued. "Heck, you even have a descendant of the ancients who banished Lord Hyness!"

"Magolor?" Owen asked. However, he was still fuming and wasn't paying attention.

"Ooooh YEAH! My flames and I are fully stoked now!" Flamberge bragged as she pulled out her sword. "Beware, you pests! In the name of Lord Hyness...I'll turn you into a burning ball of meddlesomeness!"

"Is that even a word?" Owen asked. No one had time to dwell on it as Flamberge launched into her attacks. Much like her sister, not much had changed. Her one new attack was swinging her sword to launch fireballs. She also created more swords to launch at them and her cannon's fuse burned faster. Not that it saved her, as Kirby was using Water and quickly doused it, causing it to blow in her face again. This made her easy pickings for Magolor and Susie, who launched her into space.

"Okay you two, something is up," Kirby said. "And you are going to explain or do we have to force it out of you?" Magolor and Susie looked around. The others were all giving them concerned looks. Both looked at each and nodded. Magolor spoke first.

"That religion is why Halcandra is what it is like today," Magolor explained. Everyone turned sympathetic.

"They made your home look like that?!" Owen exclaimed. He remembered what Halcandra looked like.

"Not them. That guy they work for, Hyness. He did it," Magolor explained. "He was banished and he came back one day and attacked. Almost everything was destroyed,"

"And this is why you two have been so aggressive with them?" Meta Knight asked.

"You got it," Susie replied. "Landia was believed to have destroyed them, which is why we were so shocked that you said they had attacked you. The names were wiped from history afterwards,"

"We can promise you that we _will _take them down," Kirby said. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys," Magolor said.

* * *

"THAT PLACE IS HUGE!" Dedede exclaimed when he saw the Jambastion base. And they thought the first one was big.

"And yet they leave the middle exposed. Rookie error," Dark huffed.

"Hey, does anyone feel _really _uncomfortable right now?" Taranza asked.

"Actually, yeah," Dee realized.

"It feels like...like just pure evil," Adeleine rationalized.

"It must be that heart thing!" Owen realized.

"Then let's smash it before one of us has a heart attack!" Marx said.

* * *

"I don't like this," Dee whimpered when he saw the giant Jamba Heart. A cloaked figure, most likely Hyness, stood in front of it, controlling the smaller hearts back to it. Meanwhile, that feeling of dread had only grown stronger. Tarnaza, Dee, Adeleine and Ribbon were all shaking a little.

"Then let's destroy it here and now!" Magolor cried.

"Stop right there!" Zan demanded before Magolor could put that thought into motion. "I did not expect you to survive your visit to Jambastion. What's more, you somehow bested my darling Franny and Berge! However, your luck has run out. It is the dearest wish of Lord Hyness...THAT NO ONE INTERFERES!" With that, the final Mage Sister launched herself into battle. She was fighting far more aggressively. But then again, so were the Star Allies. Marx was able to break her drums with ease, stunning her and allowing her to be defeated.

"What was that about no interference?" Marx joked.

"Heeelp... Hy..ness…" Zan begged before passing out.

Hyness turned around. "Juh? What is this...interference?" He floated towards the Star Allies, only stopping when he reached Zan. "You... you seem to be in my way," Everyone else in the room cringed when Hyness proceeded to smack Zan out of the way.

"That...that was so cruel!" Ribbon cried as she hugged the crystal gun closer to her.

"She seemed so devoted to him!" Kine added in. Taranza just looked away. He knew how _that _felt.

"I'd never treat a servant like that," Dedede said as he put a hand on Dee. Owen and Kirby, however, were both seeing images of lives that felt familiar, but were different.

* * *

"_Chris! This is so awesome!"_

"_I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now,"_

"_Cake,"_

"_Fill her up!"_

"_I can finally eat like normal people!"_

**(Author's note: I ran out of Owen quotes)**

* * *

"What?" Owen mumbled to himself. Why were nearly all of his memories of him farting? Either way, he turned back to face Hyness.

"Well then…" He began ominously. "It seems...we do not have enough energy...to revive our Dark Lord…"

"Oh thank NOVA!" Magolor and Susie exclaimed. Hyness paid them no mind.

"Must we...allow ourselves...to fall...into oblivion?" Hyness suddenly raised his arms to the sky. "No. NO! No no no no no! NONONONONONONONONO! NOOOOO, I SAAAAY!" What followed was: "We are the masters of a power driven to the far reaches of the universe, and we have but one desire! Can one such as you possibly fathom how dearly we have clung to this dream across the aeons? How could you! You couldn't! Never ever ever! We who once faced those who were in such fear of our power that they sealed us away and banished us to the edge of the galaxy! US! As if THAT loveliness wasn't enough, they tried to erase our very existence from history! RUDE! Only through our magic were we able to overcome their science and achieve great prosperity! We alone were responsible for stopping that repulsive nightmare of a galactic crisis, yet this is how you repay us! This won't stand! It won't be forgiven! It won't be forgotten! Never ever EVER! Those who called us mad, are you listening? You left us at the edge of the galaxy to be forgotten, then went along your merry way, probably living somewhere pretty and peaceful! But know this! Your future is a farce! You have none! We, masters of a matter most dark, vow to be restored, as told in the book of legend, which everyone thought was just a fairy tale! It WASN'T! We have already obtained the vessel that contains our Dark Lord, and he will soon awaken and shower us in compassion! Look! The vessel of our Dark Lord is filling up even as we speak! Now the time for his greatness to enter our world has come! Welcome to a new history! A new age! The age of awesome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARK LORD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Grace us, Gloriously Dark Looooooord!"

"Um…." Owen said. The other Star Allies either had dropped jaws, confused expressions, or were trying to make some sense of what the heck they just heard. Gooey's eyes were even swirls.

"Did….did any of you peasants get any of what that madman was babbling about?" Dark managed out.

"Nope," Rick said.

"I heard something about a birthday," Daroach chimed in.

"A book of legend?" Taranza asked.

"Either way, let's take this guy down!" Kirby said. Everyone steeled themselves for a fight as Hyness finished catching his breath.

"You see it now...don't you?" Hyness asked. "Anyone who interrupts our revival ceremony...We must kindly ask that they...PLEASE DISAPPEAR FOREVER!" Hyness was...oddly easy. All he could do was toss out some orbs, create an icy Jambastion symbol, and summon pillars of fire and lightning.

"Take...THIS!" Magolor said as he slammed an Ultra Sword into Hyness, knocking his hood off.

"Juh? JUH...JUH!" Hyness babbled before uncovering his face, revealing it to the Star Allies. "JUHYAMBAVITRIGOKOPOKOJAAAH!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Magolor screamed as he started clinging to Susie.

"That better not be what you look like under the hood, Maggy," Marx taunted, his eyes still glued to unmasked Hyness.

"It's not!" Magolor snapped. Hyness proceeded to summon the Mage Sisters, drain them of their energy and start using them as weapons.

"Talk about mean!" Owen said as he readied his sword. Hyness was now much more erratic in his attacks, most of which now involved the Mages. He could throw them, which caused rocks to stick out of the ground, swing them like a club, and even use them like a shield. But his most dangerous move was the one that made Kirby the most mad.

"How dare you pervert the sacredness of the Friend Circle!" Kirby exclaimed when he saw Hyness force the mages into one. Hyness' circle was tough to dodge(if the runover Star Allies could say anything about it) but thankfully, he was very dizzy afterwards, making him easy pickings.

"Aw yeah!" Marx taunted as he stuck his tongue out.

"Youuuuu…" Hyness groaned as he struggled over to the Jamba Heart. Everyone kept their weapons trained on him. "How could you defeat me... THE Lord Hyness…"

"Because that's what we do!" Owen said cockily. Hyness didn't seem to notice. The Jamba Heart wasn't complete.

"An offering to our Dark Lord…" Hyness thought out loud. "Perhaps if there is...an offering...What should I do...Only one option remains…"

"I don't like where this is headed," Susie said, her blaster trembling in her hands.

"Those who harbor the greatest of magic, I call upon you…" Hyness began as telekinetically lifted the still drained and unconscious Mage Sisters, before throwing them into the Jamba Heart.

"Who would _do _something like that?!" Dee exclaimed.

"How callous," Meta Knight scoffed. Thankfully, the Jamba Heart still wasn't finished. But Hyness wasn't done yet

"Make it so... Accept my aid...I pledge myself to you...Dark Lord of Destruction...I do this so that... our Dark Lord...may be rebooooorn...Rise, Destroyer of Worlds! RISE, VOID TERMINA!" Hyness vowed before jumping the Jamba Heart, completing. Suddenly, pure darkness began to pour out of it. The fortress began to be destroyed as what used to be the heart flew off.

"We need to follow that thing!" Kirby cried.

"HOW?" Owen shouted. A Friend Star platform fell down.

"Like that!" Kirby said as he, Owen, Dedede, Meta Knight and Dee all jumped on. However, four heart spears began to float around them, giving them a very different looking Friend Star.

"What iz that?" Doc asked.

"I call it...the Star Allies Sparkler!" Kirby declared.

"That's the cheesiest name ever!" Marx protested.

"When you get something like this, you can call it whatever you want!" Kirby snapped.

"Rest of you! Get on your own Friend Stars!" Owen ordered as Kirby flew after the heart.

* * *

The Star Allies had finally found the darkness on what looked like a platform. The main five were on the Star Allies Sparkler while the others were on their own Friend Stars.

Then the darkness took shape.

"Dear NOVA," Dedede said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it," Owen agreed. Void Termina was _huge_!

"So remind me _why_ they wanted to revive this thing?!" Dark exclaimed.

"Hyness is completely mental?" Susie offered.

"Why they revived it isn't important!" Kirby interrupted. "All we need to do is destroy it! Aim for the eyes" Void Termina seemed to have a similar idea for dealing with the Star Allies. His attacks changed sometimes when he revealed a new weak point. For the first one, he slammed his fists into the ground to create shockwaves. For the second one, he began to jump up and down to cause the shockwaves. For the fourth one, he turned his hands into swords, which he proceeded to imbue with elements. He would then swing the swords, causing shockwaves. However, with the Star Allies blasting away at his weak points, he fell, causing his mask to fall off, revealing a vortex inside his body.

"Who's going in?" Ribbon asked.

"We'll handle this!" Owen vowed. Kirby moved the Star Allies Sparkler towards it, causing the five main Star Allies to be sucked inside.

* * *

"Yeesh! This place is disgusting!" Dedede groaned.

"Agreed," Owen replied.

"We are inside of the body of this beast," Meta Knight pointed out. What they could only guess was Void Termina's heart was covered in casting and was firing dark symbols. Weird red liquid was also dropping from the ceiling.

Also the Mage Sisters and Hyness were trapped in cocoons but they don't matter right now.

Once enough damage had been done, five handles appeared from the casting.

"I guess...I guess we grab them?" Kirby said.

"I just wanna get out of here!" Dee wailed as he grabbed one. Once all five handles were being grabbed, the heroes were flung back outside.

"So how did it go?" Marx asked.

"I think we were attacking its heart," Owen admitted.

"I like hearts," Gooey said.

"Well, I don't think he's slowing down!" Coo cried. Not only did Void Termina get back up, but it proceeded to sprout wings.

"Crikey! How are we gonna hit 'em now!?" Rick exclaimed.

"Keep aiming for the eye!" Kirby ordered. Void Termina wasted no time putting his new wings to work. Now, he attacked at random. He could swoop down(and Kirby found he could go into bullet time if he was close enough), fire elemental arrows, create a giant axe and….

"Is that the MASTER CROWN!?" Dedede exclaimed as Void Termina summoned a replica of the crown.

"I told you he was from Halcandra!" Magolor protested.

"LOOK OUT!" Taranza screamed as the crown began to fire lasers. There was a lot of screaming, but eventually, all the weak points were hit and the core Star Allies went back inside Void's body.

But not even they could predict what was waiting for them.

* * *

No one was sure how to react.

Void's core looked very similar.

Namely, it looked just like _Kirby_.

"W...W….what WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" Dedede exclaimed.

"Um...daddy?" Owen asked unsurely.

"Void….is me?" Kirby asked. He wasn't sure how to react. After everything he had done, could he be evil?

"No!" Owen cried. "Daddy isn't a big monster! Daddy's a hero! He's...he's my hero,"

"Indeed," Meta Knight agreed. "After all you have done, I do not believe you could become like this,"

"Y-yeah!" Dee chimed in. "If it wasn't for you, who knows how bad things would be?"

"Heh, I can speak for that!" Dedede said with a big grin. "You've gotten about half the Star Allies ta change and ya took Owen in without even carin' about what he was,"

"...Thanks guys," Kirby said with a grin. "Now, let's take this evil god down!" Void's core was not going down without a fight. He could create brainwashing shockwaves(which could be reversed with a friend heart), fire energy pellets, shooting spikes out, charging from the background, firing lasers, and trying to inhale the group. However, once it was taken down, it forced the heroes back out, before destroying his body, revealing the core to the others.

"Um….." Came everyone.

"I have no clue why it looks like me," Kirby said quickly. Everyone nodded quickly. As for Void, it fired a powerful laser at Kirby and co. Kirby fired back. The beam war continued until Kirby finally managed to overpower Void. Then, ghostly images of all of his friends appeared. With a final scream from Kirby, the images launched themselves into Void, causing him to explode.

* * *

"Ugh…." Owen and Kirby both groaned. The last thing they remembered, they were flying away from the massive explosion caused from destroyed Void Termina. All the other Star Allies were looking over him.

"Kirby…Owen..." Adeleine began.

"Are...are you okay?" Magolor asked.

"Never been better," Kirby replied.

"Yeah!" Owen agreed.

"Hey look!" Dee said as he pointed. They were right next to Popstar.

"I feel like it's been so long since we've been home!" Owen cheered. The Lor Starcutter flew over.

"Then let's head home," Kirby said as everyone jumped on the ship, which then flew back to Popstar.

* * *

**The battle with Void was almost its own chapter. That's partly why this took so long. Also I think this is the second longest chapter I have written for any of these stories. For those of you that care, the first was the Weirdmaggedon chapter in **_**Gothic Falls**_**, which was **_**21 **_**pages in Google Drive. Anyways, next time, Owen reveals what he saw and then **_**Heroes in Another Dimension **_**time! See you then!**


	53. Calm Before The Storm

**Gamelover41592: Indeed he is**

**Matt (Guest): To answer that, if **_**Undertale **_**got a story, Dawn would have most likely been switched into that, the **_**Skylanders **_**story will most likely not have a big focus on shipping, and Marx and Izzy would most likely get along(to everyone else's terror)**

**Okay, so I like Owen as a character. I thought he was a funny character to watch, mainly for his slapstick moments and the jokes with just what he could eat. But his fart jokes got old and **_**fast**_**. So, how does our more mature Owen react to this? Here's the answer. **

* * *

After dealing with Void Termina, things were mostly quiet for the Star Allies. Every once in a while, news of Hyness and the Mages(who were _still _working with him for some reason) causing trouble would pop up and groups of Star Allies would go out and deal with them, plus Galacta Knight fusing with a butterfly for some reason.

Owen, however, had other things on his mind.

Those memories. He started to piece things back together. From what he could see, he wasn't much different in his old life. The only difference, and the thing he really didn't like, was just how _gross_ he was. He was still just as big an eater as ever(although he could never beat Kirby for clear reasons), but still. He was also a lot more mature then he used to be. While he was still a pretty big goofball, he knew when it was time to get serious and _stay _serious. Of course, he still had one problem.

"How the heck am I going to explain this to the others?" He thought allowed.

"Explain what?"

It was then Owen noticed the other Star Allies had gathered around him.

"Wha! How did you all get here so fast!?" Owen asked once he covered from his shock.

"You've been mumbling things to yourself for over an hour mate," Rick pointed out. "We'd all be bonkers if we didn't notice!"

"You've been like that ever since we dealt with the cult for the first time. Not that I blame you at all," Magolor added.

"You should sit down because this is a long story," Owen replied. Once everyone was comfortable, he began his origin story. For another hour, Owen explained almost every detail of his old life. While the girls did get a little grossed out at points, everyone was engrossed in the story. However, one detail stuck out to Kirby.

"And that's about it," Owen said. Before anyone else could speak, Kirby piped up.

"How come you didn't talk about any friends you had off the show?" He asked. Owen froze.

"Um...I didn't really have any," Owen admitted sheepishly. "No one really wanted to be friends with the fat kid who smelled like a dumpster. Their words, not mine," All of the Star Allies gasped.

"How is that possible!?" Adeleine exclaimed.

"You're one of the nicest people ever!" Taranza added in.

"And you do so much for all of us!" Susie replied in shock.

"Like I said, their words not mine," Owen said. "It's why I treasured the friends I made on the show and….and why I treasure all of you guys,"

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone gushed.

"You're better off with us anyways," Kirby said as he patted his son on the back.

"This has become quite a group of misfits," Meta Knight noted with amusement.

"Let's be real, would any of us have it any other way?" Dedede asked.

"No sir, Great King!" Dee replied.

"Group hug!" Ribbon cried as everyone rushed Owen. Dark complained a little, but no one really cared. However, when they broke away, quite a few people had the same thought.

"If zou really from another world, how did zou come to zhis one?" Doc asked.

"Um...I remember two people and one of them had...a glowing hand?" Owen tried to remember. "That's about it,"

"Either way, we're happy you came here, Owen," Kirby assured him.

"Thanks daddy," Owen said as he and Kirby went in for a hug of their own.

"So now that we got past all the mushy stuff, are we gonna talk about those cult people we have to keep stopping?" Marx asked. "And Taranza's crush on the lightning one,"

"I-I do not like her!" Taranza stammered out as everyone laughed.

"I gotta agree with Marx on this one," Magolor said. "You almost got hit by her lightning balls because you were too busy making googly eyes at her,"

"I was not!" Taranza protested.

"Lightning stings," Gooey babbled.

"Stop denying it!" Kirby laughed.

"I don't like her! Sure she's pretty, we have a lot in common, she's my type and...okay fine I like her," Taranza groaned. "It's not like anything will come out of it. She's more stubborn then I was! And that's saying a lot,"

"He's got a point," Ribbon piped up. "They are refusing to even consider stopping trying to find another way to bring back Void Termina,"

"I'm sure they will come around," Kirby assured everyone.

"Yeah. If we got almost half of you to change, I'm sure we can change them," Owen added in.

* * *

"Lord Hyness isn't going to change, is he?" Flamberge deadpanned. After repeated defeats from the Star Allies, Hyness had become more and more unhinged. And the Mages were getting more and more fed up with him.

"Zan? Maybe we should take the Star Allies up on their offer?" Francisca pointed out.

"No! As much as I want to be done with this...we can't leave. Not after everything he did for all of us," Zan said. "Also...I'm scared...he'll…." Zan didn't get a chance to finish before Flamberge and Francisca pulled her into a hug. After all, Zan was always comforting them. The hug was broken up, however, by the sound of Hyness screaming and a portal opening. Zan was the first to reach the altar where Hyness had been.

"Lord Hyness...what have you _done_?" She said breathlessly.

* * *

**So we get sappy and then we set up **_**Heroes in Another Dimension! **_**Also, I don't know if you have spotted the parallels between the Neo Cooper Gang(From my second story) and the Jambastion Cult yet but for those of you that haven't yet:**

**Duncan and Hyness both pulled their lackeys out a bad spot(albeit Hunter, Maverick, and Buck were just on the streets, not in life or death)**

**Hunter, Maverick and Buck and the Mage Sisters have one person use something relating to ice(Hunter's ice gun and Francicsa's ice magic), fire(Maverick's drones(okay cheating a bit with this one) and Flamberge's fire magic), and lighting(Buck's stun club and Zan's lightning magic). **

**The leaders don't do the most legal activities(Duncan is better then Hyness, but he is still a world class thief)**

**The contrast comes in with their views now. Duncan still views Hunter, Maverick and Buck as the brothers he never had while Hyness can't remember the Mages' name. **

**Also, at the end of this chapter, I was trying to make the Mages' relationship with Hyness more like a realistic version of an abusive relationship. They **_**want **_**to leave, but they are scared Hyness will hurt them or worse if they try to leave. Anyways, long note at the end. Next time...**_**Heroes in Another Dimension**_ **begins!**


	54. HiAD Part 1

**Gamelover41592: Indeed**

**Matt (Guest): She would have most likely been able to. Also, because she wouldn't have been told that some of the aura stuff is personal, she would have most likely shared a lot of personal secrets(IE Sans has depression). Also the only other good insane character I can think of right now would be Buck(also Marx is pushing good). **

**Like I said last time, **_**Heroes in Another Dimension **_**starts now. **

* * *

"Mmmmmm!" Magolor and Susie groaned as they pulled pillows over their heads. After Owen's past was revealed and the Jambastion went dark, most of the Star Allies had gone back to their old lives. Which for Magolor and Susie meant returning to their travels of the galaxy to hunt down more research for Haltmann. They had just visited him and ended up having a late night, making the beeping noise going off right now more annoying. Neither was much of a morning person and why their alarm clock was going off was-

They didn't have an alarm clock.

Once they woke up enough to realize that, the couple rushed down to the Lor's monitor. Sure enough, the alarm was meant to signal danger.

"Lor! Status check!" Magolor called out.

"_Danger! Portals to Another Dimension has been opened!"_ The Lor revealed.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Susie exclaimed, nearly spilling the coffee she just poured for herself.

"Where have the portals been opened?!" Magolor asked. The Lor zeroed in on the location.

"Of course it's them," Susie deadpanned as she put her hand on her head. The location of the portals was the Jambastion headquarters.

"That would explain why they went dark for so long," Magolor noted.

"Either way, we should go and shut those portals down!" Susie pointed out.

"Shouldn't we get the rest of the Star Allies?" Magolor sheepishly asked.

"...Good point," Susie said after a few seconds as she took another sip of her coffee. "Also, we should probably get dressed,"

"Also a good point," Magolor said as he looked over his star print pyjamas and Susie's pink nightgown. "Lor! Set a course for Planet Popstar!"

* * *

"It's been quiet around here lately," Owen said as he reclined his chair further back.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kirby asked.

"No!" Owen said quickly. He and Kirby, along with Dedede and Dee were all relaxing on top of Castle Dedede.

"It sure ain't," Dedede piped up.

"I don't think it's going to stay that way…" Dee said as he pointed his little stub arm at the Lor Starcutter flying in.

"That can't be good," Dedede groaned.

"Magolor and Susie said they weren't going to be back for a while," Kirby remembered. The group rushed down to meet the couple, who were exiting their ship.

"Kirby, Owen! We need you to gather up all the Star Allies now!" Magolor ordered.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Dedede asked.

"Those morons from the cult somehow opened portals to Another Dimension!" Susie revealed.

"WHAT!?" All four Star Allies exclaimed.

"So we need you to round up everyone so we can go deal with them again," Magolor said.

"I can handle this," Dedede said as he summoned a bunch of Waddle Dees. "Each of ya, group up and go find a Star Ally or two and tell 'em to get down here. We'll tell 'em more when they arrive," All the Waddle Dees nodded. Within a half hour, the Waddle Dees returned with the rest of the Star Allies.

"I'm just gonna ask the obvious question, what's the problem now?" Marx asked.

"Well, the Jambastion cult has opened up portals to a place called Another Dimension-" Magolor began, only for Marx to cut him off.

"Yeesh! Who named that!?" Marx exclaimed.

"_Anyways_!" Susie snapped before continuing. "The point is that if the portals stay open, it could destabilize our dimension!"

"Ugh!" Coo groaned. "Why do they have to keep causing problems!? You just can't take a good nap anymore!"

"Naps are good. I like friends more though," Gooey said, lost in his own little world like normal. "Can you make friends with a nap?"

"Perhaps we should handle this how we have been handling them the past several months. By storming their miserable base and defeating them!" Dark pointed out.

"Good point," Adeleine noted.

"Alright then," Magolor said. "Everyone on board the Lor!" The rest of the Star Allies raced on board.

"So….do you guys think we will see the Mages?" Taranza asked, not even hiding he wanted to see Zan.

"Taranza, the last time we fought them, ya almost got zapped by her," Rick pointed out.

"Yeah, but she was aiming for you," Taranza replied.

"I thought he was still hung up on Sectonia," Kirby mumbled to his son.

"I guess he's moving on a little," Owen said. "Still, it's cute that he likes her,"

"Fair enough," Kirby replied.

* * *

"Seems they haven't been keeping up with repairs," Meta Knight deadpanned. The five core Star Allies hadn't gone to the Jambastion after the first defeat and hadn't seen the sorry state it had fallen into. The place had seemingly collapsed at this point, with debris floating throughout the background along with crystal chunks. There was a strange black planet like thing which infested the arena, barely holding some pieces of the arena together. The floor now resembled Another Dimension. Speaking of that place,a star portal had opened up in the middle of the room and Hyness and the Mages were nowhere to be seen.

"Seems like they must have entered the portals," Magolor noted.

"Then let's leave them to rot!" Coo said.

"Sadly, we can't," Susie groaned. "Unless you can create the portals at will, you have to make it through the portal and reach the other end to shut it,"

"That makes no sense," Ribbon noted.

"That whole place makes no sense," Meta Knight deadpanned.

"Are we just going to talk or are we actually going to go in there and shut the portals?" Owen asked.

"Yeah! C'mon guys! I know we can beat whatever Another Dimension has to throw at us!" Kirby added in. With that, the Star Allies all jumped in, not sure of what was waiting for them.

* * *

"Well...this place has changed quite a bit," Owen noticed once everyone had arrived. Another Dimension was no longer grayscale, but no one was sure if that was better or worse. Now, the place was a mishmash of yellow, purple and blue.

"Hey, ain't that one of Kirby and Owen's heart things?" Dedede asked as he pointed his hammer at said heart.

"I think it is!" Dee exclaimed. Owen walked over and grabbed it.

"Keep an eye out for those things. If my past adventures have taught me anything, it's best to keep up anything that looks important," Kirby ordered the rest of the Star Allies. The wall rose up, revealing a door with what looked like a symbol for fighter.

"Huh?" Marx asked. "Man, this place is weirder then me!"

"Perhaps you crawled out of this place, you pest," Dark huffed. Owen and Kirby approached the door and suddenly, they both had the fighter ability.

"Did...did the door do that?" Owen asked.

"I….guess?" Kirby said unsurely.

"I have never seen this place do something like that!" Magolor exclaimed.

"Well….what are we waiting for?" Kirby asked. "Let's head in,"

* * *

"This is interesting," Daroach noted as he put a claw to his chin. After making it through the fighter room, the Star Allies had found another door. Only this time, Dee's face was on it.

"Is...is that me?!" Dee exclaimed.

"It would appear so," Meta Knight said.

"W-what does that mean!?" Dee cried.

"Maybe this room is made for you to get all the friend hearts," Kirby said. "Fighter worked really well in this room for getting them, so maybe you need to get them this time,"

"But I can't do something like that! I'm no leader!" Dee protested. Dedede picked him up and held him at eye level.

"Dee, listen here. Ya have been keepin' me on track for years now! If you can handle me, ya can handle this place," Dedede assured.

"If...if you say so," Dee said as he led everyone inside the door.

* * *

"S-sorry Taranza!" Dee said. He had used his Sizzle Spear to light the fuse on a cannon and Taranza happened to get there first.

"It's fine," The spider groaned as he made his way back over, friend heart in hand.

"This place is nuts," Rick noted.

"You said it, Rick," Kine agreed.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Dedede ordered. The next door was his and, with the help of Zap Hammer, he activated a mechanism, which had opened a door for him. However, he wanted to make sure it didn't block him off from anything and was going as fast as he could.

"Do we have to go this fast!?" Coo huffed.

"Got it!" Dedede cried out as he dove to grab a friend heart, just before the platform it was on gave way.

"Clearly, we did," Dark said.

"Man, these things are hard to get," Magolor said as he leaned on a wall to catch his breath.

"You said it," Spinni agreed.

* * *

With the pattern seen so far, it only made sense that Meta Knight was the next one to get a door. And because the rooms seemed to be based on both his speed and pension for combat.

"How are the platforms sinking!?" Adeleine exclaimed.

"How the heck should I know!?" Susie fired back.

"Guys! Focus!" Owen ordered. Meta Knight, however, paid no mind to this. He knew that if he wanted to grab all of the friend hearts in his section, he had to focus.

And focus he did.

"Wow!" Storo said in awe. "Look at him go!"

"Ze is like a machine!" Doc said obliviously. Meta Knight grunted a little, but kept going.

* * *

"This feels like something out of a horror movie," Susie said nervously as she clung to Magolor. The final door had led the group into a dark forest. Marx proceeded to tap her on the shoulder, causing her to scream and Magolor to slam his Ultra Sword down on what he thought was a monster.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Marx huffed.

"If you hadn't scared us, I wouldn't have attacked you!" Magolor fired back.

"You did kinda bring that on yourself," Owen pointed out.

"Whatever," Marx huffed as he leaned on a tree. Which then came to life and roared.

"Is that Whispy?" Kirby asked as the Star Allies got into a battle position.

"**In a sense,**" The tree roared. "**I was born from the resentment felt from being defeated and that dark heart. I am...Parallel Woods!**"

"Let's cut this edgelord tree down!" Marx said. Parallel Woods was like nothing that the Star Allies had expected. To start, he was actually very strong. Mixed in with his dropped apples were Gordos and Blados, he had a much stronger air gun and the blasts exploded, much stronger and much more frequent inhale, his burst fruits were bigger and didn't tire as often. It only got worse when Parallel Woods started jumping. Instead of jumping to split the ground in half, he jumped three more times. However, much like the spirits he was born from, the Star Allies were able to win. As everyone celebrated, Magolor and Susie went in for a kiss, causing Taranza to sigh sadly.

"Hey, what's that?" Rick said as he pointed to a spear with a heart on it's tip.

"I remember those things!" Magolor said. "They were used to seal away Void in the heart. I guess after Hyness broke it, they ended up here,"

"Should we grab it?" Owen asked.

"I don't see why we shouldn't!" Kirby pointed out as he grabbed it. As soon as he did, a portal opened up.

"Seems like that's the way out!" Owen said. With that, the Star Allies left the first area behind.

* * *

**Ugh, this should have been out yesterday! That intro took longer then it needed too. Anyways, next chapters will be taking us to the second dimension and whatever waits inside. **


	55. HiAD Part 2

**Matt (Guest)- Oh right. I thought we were just talking stories that are out now. **

**Gamelover41592- Thanks. **

**Okay, time to continue our trek through Another Dimension. Let's see what happens to our heroes next. **

* * *

"Hey, check it out!" Owen said as he pointed at a second portal that had opened up after the group returned.

"Looks like we aren't done yet," Kirby noted.

"It would seem that Hyness is a bigger fool then we thought," Meta Knight noted.

"You say that like it's a surprise," Dark huffed.

"That guy was whack from the second he opened his mouth," Marx joked.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Owen pointed out.

"Right," Meta Knight agreed as everyone jumped into the second portal.

* * *

"Another heart," Owen said as he grabbed it. The wall moved away to reveal another door. This time, it was for staff.

"Didn't you snap one of those in half earlier in our adventure?" Ribbon asked.

"No!" Owen quickly denied. He was still quite heavy from his Total Drama days. Not that he or anyone else minded. After all, more to hug!

"He totally did!" Marx added in. Owen quickly started grumbling, while Kirby just rolled his eyes. Finally, the group reached the end of the room. On this door was a picture of Rick, Kine and Coo.

"I'm guessing we're the leaders now," Rick said.

"Time to show those enemies how it's done!" Coo said as he puffed out his chest.

"Coo…" Kine groaned.

* * *

"Um…." Owen said. This time, in order to reach another set of friend hearts, the group had to somehow get a key to a door that was way out of reach.

"How can we not fly and hold the key?" Taranza questioned.

"As we have said several times, this place makes _no _sense!" Susie huffed, having already made a failed attempt at getting the key to the door. As everyone fought, Rick, Kine and Coo were looking over the landscape. There was a NESP in front of the large to the locked door, but it was too far to make the jump. Rick grabbed the key and waited.

"Maybe we could try throwin' it!" Dedede offered.

"And we miss and it goes in the spikes," Dark pointed out.

"Alright!" Dedede said as he put his hands up. "Just tryin' to offer an idea,"

"Maybe we could throw one of us up!" Marx offered.

"Good idea!" Susie said quickly as she activated her mech suit before chucking Marx at the door. She missed and he hit the spikes.

"Welp! That doesn't work!" Magolor said with a cheeky shrug.

"What the heck was that for?!" Marx asked once he pulled himself out of the spike pit. As the Star Allies fought, the NESP teleported again. It was still out of range.

"For spooking us earlier!" Susie huffed.

"So you're just mad I made you look like a chicken?" Marx taunted.

"Why you-!"

Another teleport.

It was go time.

In one quick motion, Rick ran forward, jumped on NESP's energy blast, jumped on the NESP and reached the ledge. He grabbed all the friend hearts inside before jumping back down. As the animal trio went to exchange high fives with each other, the other Star Allies could only stare at what just happened.

"How….how did you think to do that?" Adeleine asked after a few seconds.

"Well! I just remembered that I could jump on some enemies and I was just waitin' for the dang thing to get into position," Rick explained like it was obvious.

"Perhaps you beasts are more impressive then you appear," Dark said.

"That's an understatement," Magolor said, still gobsmacked.

"No kidding," Owen agreed.

* * *

It took Marx a little while to actually get serious when it was his turn to lead. At first, he treated it like a big game, like how he treats everything. Then he almost got himself crushed by kicking a bomb block that was holding up the terrain. After that, he quickly changed his tune. This continued into another enemy gauntlet. It was a lot like the one in Meta Knight's area, only there were pools of water in Marx's.

"This sucks," Taranza groaned as he tried to stay in the water and deal with the enemies.

"Of course you say that," Kine taunted. He liked being more useful then the others.

"Heads up Darkie! There's a friend heart near you!" Marx called out.

"Stop calling me that!" Dark snapped as he grabbed the friend heart.

"Since when did you get so good at giving orders?" Owen asked.

"I….don't know," Marx admitted. A large Bugzzy then spawned in, along with another friend heart. "Guys! Get the heart thing! I'll squish this bug!"

"Whatever you say," Magolor said as he dove after it. Surprisingly, Marx was able to deal with the Bugzzy with little problem and the friend heart(as well as the one that came after it) was grabbed.

"Alright guys! The next door should be around here!" Kirby said as Marx hit another bomb block, revealing more of the landscape. Sure enough, a door was waiting for them.

And had _Gooey _on it.

"Um...is this a mistake?" Dark asked. "This..._thing_ barely knows his own name!"

"C'mon, Dark!" Owen begged. "You said Rick, Kine and Coo impressed you. Maybe Gooey will too!"

"I like turtles," Gooey said.

"...Very well," Dark groaned reluctantly.

"Gooey! You gotta help us get those friend hearts!" Kirby told him.

"What are those?" Gooey asked.

"Um...those pretty shiny heart things?" Kirby tried.

"Oh those," Gooey said as he entered the door.

"We're doomed," Said quite a few Star Allies.

* * *

Gooey was able to keep focus for surprisingly long periods of time. While he still lost focus sometimes, another Star Ally would handle things while Kirby, Owen, Adeleine or Ribbon dealt with Gooey. Gooey, however, did have one thing that surprised many of the Star Allies.

"Since when could he do that!?" Owen exclaimed. Gooey was using the form that looked a lot like Dark Matter, albeit with his Gooey derp face on it. He could also fire lasers. Needless to say, Adeleine and Ribbon looked a little unsure about that, as did Dedede. Dedede, however, was more reactive about it.

"Guys, calm down," Kirby said.

"But I thought ya were kiddin' when ya said he was Dark Matter!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Why would we joke about that!?" Kirby asked.

"Would _yer _first guess about that thing be that he was Dark Matter?" Dedede asked.

"Do you really think he is a threat?" Kirby deadpanned as he pointed at Gooey licking the wall as Owen tried to get him back on focus

"...Ya make a good point," Dedede admitted.

* * *

"Hey, this kinda looks like the place we fought Kracko!" Ribbon realized. "Wait...this looks like the place where we fought KRACKO!"

"Why does that matter?" Marx asked, only for two dark clouds to float in.

"That's why!" Ribbon exclaimed as she pulled out the crystal gun. Parallel Twin Kracko wasn't much different then normal Twin Kracko. Downpours, summoning enemies, lightning strikes, and flying around. They also had a new attack where they fired beams as they floated across the arena. They quickly went down. However, they proceeded to fuse into one big Kracko.

"Oh boy…." Owen said. Parallel Kracko was much harder to deal with then both Twin Kracko and normal Kracko. His new attacks included firing three beams that covered almost the entire arena, rushing across the place(and because of his side, dodging him was tough!), and summoning lightning clouds and winds to push everyone into the lightning. Thankfully, the Star Allies were still able to handle him.

"Ugh, I forgot how much this place was the utter WORST" Susie huffed. She ended up getting blown into quite a few lightning strikes.

"You said it," Coo agreed.

"Hey, we made it, didn't we?" Owen asked.

* * *

**And that's part two! What will parts 3 and 4 bring? You'll have to wait and see. **


	56. HiAD Part 3

**Gamelover41592: I doubt it is going to stay that way. **

**Alright guys, time for the third dimension. **

* * *

As per the norm with Another Dimension, more puzzles hid more Friend Hearts. This one, though, was making Rick question some life choices.

"Kirbs, ya gotta be more careful!" Rick complained. Using ESP, Kirby was maneuvering Rick around some lava to reach and Kirby had very nearly gotten him hit.

"Sorry Rick!" Kirby called out. Finally, Kirby reached a stake, which he dropped Rick onto. The hamster grabbed the Friend Heart and jumped down.

"Not doin' that again," Rick said. Another puzzle was waiting for the group that was very similar to the last. "Nope! Don't look at me!"

"Look at me," Gooey said.

"I mean, that works," Owen pointed out.

"Okay Gooey, turn to stone," Kirby said. Gooey did what he was told and Owen started to maneuver him through. Being extra careful, Owen managed to reach another stake and get Gooey to the Friend Hearts waiting. Once they managed to get Gooey to return to them, they found another door, with Adeleine and Ribbon on it this time.

"Wait, _we _have to lead?!" Adeleine exclaimed.

"You guys can do it," Owen assured them.

"But this place is crazy!" Ribbon protested.

"Hey, you helped me take down 02 so I think you can handle this place," Kirby said with confidence.

"If you say so," Adeleine said. Ribbon just nodded as they headed inside.

* * *

"What is this obstacle?" Dark asked. It was a random diamond structure

"Told you this place made no sense whatsoever," Magolor replied. Adeleine, for her part, was quiet, studying the diamond.

"You okay, Addie?" Ribbon asked.

"I'm fine, Ribbon," Adeleine assured her. "I'm just studying this thing. I feel like it's going to be important,"

"If you say so," Ribbon said.

"Hey! I found another door!" Owen called out. Everyone raced in, with Adeleine trailing. What they found was a very similar looking structure.

"This place is bein' weirder then the last time we came," Dedede huffed. As everyone else wondered what to do, Adeleine destroyed two blocks near the top of the structure. This caused two shutters to open, giving access to a treasure chest with another Friend Heart inside.

"How did you know that would happen?" Taranza asked.

"I noticed that if I got rid of those two blocks, it would look the same as the one outside, so I took a wild guess," Adeleine said with a shrug.

* * *

"Another one of these things?" Dee questioned. This time, the shape was a heart. A few other Star Allies tried to study over it, but most just let Adeleine do her work. Inside the next room was a similar structure, but with some extra blocks again, some of which were on fire.

"Okay, gotta be a little more careful," Adeleine said to herself. Making sure to only put certain fire blocks out, while destroying others. Yet again, she got the perfect shape, along with a chest with Friend Hearts.

"Okay, how are you so good at this?" Marx questioned.

"Artist's touch," Adeleine said.

"I thought that was doodling on people's faces," Storo said.

"No, that's just something I do when Marx is being annoying," Adeleine replied, drawing laughter and a glare from Marx.

* * *

"This is quite the upgrade from a heart," Daroach noted. This time, the shape in question was a whale with water blowing out of its spout.

"No kidding," Adeleine agreed.

"You can do this Addie!" Ribbon cheered.

"I hope I can," Adeleine mumbled under her breath. Once she had gotten a good look at it, she entered through the door. The whale had no spout, extra blocks on its tail(which was made up of fire blocks and other destroyable blocks.

"Zhis doesn't look eazy!" Doc exclaimed.

"I have an idea," Adeleine said as she painted a picture of Kracko. Using his lightning power, she turned on the spout and got rid of the extra blocks with ease. The other Star Allies were waiting to grab the last chests. Inside the next room was another door. This time, Dark's picture was on it.

"Looks like Darkie's gonna lead us!" Marx said.

"And I will do a better job then the rest of you!" Dark promised.

"I'd like to see that!" Marx taunted. Dark growled as he entered the door.

* * *

"There are of these guys!" Owen called out as he destroyed another Key Dee. There were a lot of them, most of which were keyless. However, there was a key that they were trying to keep them from running off with. Dark, for his part, was able to deal with all the enemies with ease.

"Could one of you give my sword that fire power? I believe I will need it to move on,"

"Here ya go," Rick said as he breathed fire onto Dark's sword, igniting it. With a hidden smirk, Dark cut two rope bombs loose. One freed the key and the other got rid of some lava that was blocking the way to a door. The closest Star Ally, Susie, grabbed the key and placed it in the door, opening the way to another Friend Heart.

"Not bad for your first time!" Marx said.

"Hmmph!" Dark huffed.

* * *

"How the heck are we supposed to get that door?" Coo asked. The door in question was too high up for anyone to reach with the key. Dark, again, with no words, dropped the key to a Key Dee that was below them and then raced it to the door, defeating it before it could jump into the lava. He opened the door and grabbed the Friend Hearts inside.

"How did you know that would happen?" Kirby asked.

"Well, from what I know about those moronic things, they take the key and run and I happened to notice that the pathway it was taking would lead me to the door," Dark replied dismissively. The next area revealed another door with a picture. This time, it was of Daroach.

"I suppose my turn to lead our group was due," Daroach said as he adjusted his hat.

"We're always ready to help ya boss!" Storo promised.

"Zou will most likely need us anyways!" Doc pointed out.

"Let's go," Spinni said.

"I suppose we are off then," Daroach said as he entered the door.

* * *

"Fun slide!" Gooey cheered as Daroach used his curling stone form to hit a stake. This opened up the door to another Friend Heart, which Doc happily grabbed.

"I suppose that move can be useful," Meta Knight noted.

"It's mostly just something dumb that we can have fun with," Kirby replied. In the next room, there was a small passage blocked by a fire block. Daroach blasted the fire block with his ice shots, while Spinni went inside.

"Heads up!" He called out before cutting a platform. Daroach quickly teleported out of the way as it fell.

"More of a warning next time, Spinni," Daroach ordered as he grabbed the next Friend Heart.

"Sorry boss," Spinni said.

"Um, can someone get this thing off me!?" Marx called out from under the platform.

"How did you even get under there?" Dee questioned.

"How should I know?" Marx replied. With several eye rolls, the Star Allies worked to get the platform off him.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to lit this fuse, get rid of the water, but make sure the dynamite doesn't blow up and cost us the Friend Hearts," Kirby summarized.

"That sounds needlessly complicated," Susie pointed out.

"I believe I can handle this," Daroach said confidently. "Rick, on my go, light that fuse,"

"Uh...okay?" Rick said unsurely. Daroach proceeded to freeze the water spout.

"Now!" The thief ordered. Rick lit the fuse, which quickly split into two. However, Daroach had been waiting. With a quick movement, he tossed out a fire bomb, causing the water to start flowing. The second fuse was put out, but the first one opened up the door, leading to the Friend Hearts.

"How did you know that would work?" Kine asked.

"When you have been leading a team as long as I have, and need to be able to think on the fly, you tend to learn a few things," Daroach replied as Storo grabbed the Friend Hearts.

* * *

"Looks like we are fighting Meta's darkness," Marx noted. Parallel Meta Knight didn't look much different from normal Meta Knight, but with gold armor and red eyes.

"That is nothing but a mere mockery of my form!" Meta Knight challenged. The parallel version jumped down and the fight began. Much like the other parallel versions, Parallel Meta Knight's attacks weren't much different from his normal version. Even when Parallel Meta Knight cloned himself, it wasn't much different. Until he revealed some new tricks.

"Hey! Let go!" Marx cried as one clone fired a dark energy orb at him. He had been captured by it. Coo, Dedede and Spinni had also been caught. They were then slammed to the ground and flung away.

"You guys okay?" Owen called out as he landed another hit on Parallel Meta Knight.

"Peachy," Coo deadpanned. Nothing after that changed much, meaning that taking down Parallel Meta Knight didn't take much longer.

"That means there's only one dimesion left!" Owen realized.

"We should be able to shut that down with no problem!" Kirby vowed.

"Kinda strange we haven't seen those cult blokes in a while," Rick noted.

"Let's be thankful for that," Magolor spat.

* * *

**And another Otherworldly King falls! Only one left and then….we run into some people we haven't seen in a while. See ya then. **


	57. HiAD Part 4

**Gamelover41592- Thanks**

**Okay, so because I don't feel like making the final boss of this mode it's own chapter, this is going to be another long one. But this is gonna be intense, so I won't waste anymore of your time. Let's get going. **

* * *

Not much was different in the final dimension. The Star Allies grabbed the first Friend Heart, Owen and Kirby got a copy ability(Cutter), grabbed a few more Friend Hearts and then reached the next door.

This time, it was Magolor's turn to take the lead.

And everyone quickly realized that Another Dimension was done pulling punches.

"Hurry!" Magolor called out as he slammed his Ultra Sword onto some enemies. It was another enemy gauntlet, only this time, they had to defeat them all quickly as a Friend Heart threatened to fall into a pit.

"We're goin' as fast as we can!" Dedede huffed. He had been trying to deal with a Big Bouncy, which was summoning several smaller Bouncys. Once he defeated it, the group was confronted with a Mr. Frosty. While he wasn't hard to deal with, the Friend Heart had almost reached the pit.

"It's gonna fall!" Owen cried.

"I got it!" Magolor said as he dove after it. He just barely managed to grab it.

"That was awesome!" Susie cheered as she planted a kiss on Magolor's cheek. Magolor's hidden smile slowly grew.

"Get a room, you two," Marx teased, causing both to start blushing.

"L-l-let's keep moving," Magolor stuttered.

* * *

"How the heck are we going to get past this?" Coo asked. The puzzle this time was two moving blocks with a wind current. Bomb blocks were on the other side. It didn't take a genius to guess what would reveal the Friend Heart.

"Step aside," Magolor said as he walked to the front of the group. He tossed out three Gem Apples. The blocks moved it up to the area with the bomb block, which Magolor then blew up. This earned him another Friend Heart.

"Why do you still have those?" Kirby asked. He still had a bit of grudge against Magolor for all the money he had to spend to buy all those Gem Apples.

"They come in handy!" Magolor protested. "Besides...you gave them to me,"

"Because you made us!" Owen pointed out.

* * *

After a ten minute long debate between Owen, Kirby, and Magolor between who's fault it was that the latter had so many Gem Apples(no conclusion was reached), the Star Allies moved on and reached the next door. Taranza's face was on it. And he was having his doubts.

"I can barely lead Floralia!" Taranza protested. "No way I can lead you all!"

"C'mon, buddy!" Dedede said. "Everyone else who had doubts did a good job so I think you can do it."

"Yeah! You did a great job," Dee encouraged. "Plus, we'll be right here with you," Taranza looked around. Everyone was giving him a sympathetic or encouraging look. He thought about what Sectonia would want him to do. While he had moved on from her love wise, he still looked at her as his guide. The answer hit him like a truck.

"_She would want me to lead and fight_,"

"...O-okay," Taranza finally said. "I'll do it,"

"Atta boy," Owen said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. With that, everyone entered the door, Taranza at the lead. Almost instantly, the Star Allies found a key, but the ledge was too high up.

"Someone grab the key," Taranza said. Kirby did as he was told. Taranza created a large web, which he used to bounce Kirby up. Kirby then put the key into the lock, earning another Friend Heart.

"Nice thinking Taranza," Adeleine said.

"Um...thanks," Taranza mumbled. "It wasn't that good,"

"I'd say it was pretty good," Owen replied. Taranza blushed a little.

* * *

"Since when could you do that?" Owen asked as Taranza used what looked like Queen Sectonia's ghost to activate a wire.

"I….prefer to keep it a secret," Taranza said. "After I learned about what had caused it, I would speak out to her. And one night...she spoke back."

"Does she still talk now?" Marx asked. Meanwhile, Dark was walking back with a Friend Heart in hand, grumbling about the cannon blasting him into the wall.

"Only sometimes," Taranza admitted.

"Is she still evil?" Owen asked, only to flinch. That was most likely not a good question to ask.

"...No," Taranza said after a while. "She is at peace….and she only blames herself for listening," Dark turned to face him, but chose not to say anything. Again, comforting was not his thing.

"Hey, maybe she will come back to life someday?" Kirby offered.

"Yeah! Marx did it!" Owen said, choosing to leave out that it was NOVA who revived him.

"Maybe…" Taranza said hopefully.

* * *

"I guess you were the last one," Meta Knight said gruffly. The group had found Susie's door.

"Last but definitely not least," Magolor said coyly.

"You better believe it," Susie said.

"This will be interesting," Dark said with amusement as he shot a hidden smile at his lighter counterpart.

"Silence you!" Meta Knight huffed. Behind them, Kirby and Owen shared a glance before rolling their eyes.

* * *

"How the heck are we going to cut those chains?" Rick asked.

"I think I have an idea," Susie said before turning to Coo. "You! Give me that wind power,"

"I have a name you know," Coo huffed before doing what he was told. After getting Bluster, Susie activated her mech. Much to everyone's surprise, the mech was now able to fly, letting her easily cut the needed chains.

"I...honestly wasn't sure that would work," Susie admitted once everyone was across the gaps and all Friend Hearts were grabbed.

"Seems like it did," Magolor said. Everyone could tell Susie was smiling, even if she didn't have a mouth. For some reason, everyone had felt huge senses of pride whenever they cleared something in Another Dimension. Especially if it was a challenge.

And this gave Kirby and Owen an even bigger sense of pride.

* * *

"Great King! This is your castle!" Dee noticed when the group reached their boss room.

"Then I think I know who we're fighting," Kirby realized.

"Me too," Owen agreed. Sure enough, inside was a dark version of Dedede in front of them. He roared and jumped into battle. Parallel Dedede was tough. He was much quicker and hit harder then normal Dedede. His inhale was stronger, his jump created shockwaves as did his hammer strike, and he could toss out Gordos. Then Parallel Dedede made himself buff. Many Star Allies hadn't seen this before and were all just as horrified as the ones that did.

"...So that's why Marx asked if I was on steroids," Dedede said, dumbfounded. No one had much of a chance to dwell on it as Parallel Dedede smashed the floor in, sending everyone to a lower level. Much like last time, his attacks were much stronger. His slams were stronger, he tossed more food(which Gooey ate with no problem) along with Gordos, the jump attack returned, and he could now curl into a ball and slam himself against the walls, which flattened several Star Allies.

"I swear, I always get crushed," Owen groaned. Dedede had taken the chance to finish off Parallel Dedede.

"Don't forget that I'm the true king!" Dedede said as he patted his belly with pride.

"At least we are finally done with this stupid place!" Magolor cheered.

"And we never have to come back here!" Susie added in, the glee clear in her voice.

* * *

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Susie and Magolor exclaimed. The group had left the final portal with all their Friend Hearts along with the Four Heart Spears, only to notice a _fifth _portal had opened up.

"Notice that we haven't seen the ones responsible for this," Meta Knight pointed out.

"Hey, we _haven't _seen those cult people yet!" Coo remembered.

"So what?" Marx said with a shrug. "I vote we just leave them,"

"As much as I would love to agree, we need to hunt them down. We need to get these portals under control," Magolor said while Susie nodded at his side.

"Just wondering, what happens if you are in there too long?" Owen asked.

"Depends," Magolor replied. "However, it can corrupt those who are in there too long if they don't return to the normal world."

"In that case, we really need to go after them," Kirby said. "They could be even worse if they ever come back," Most of the Star Allies grumbled out an agreement as they all entered the portal.

* * *

Not knowing what to expect, all the Star Allies had prepared for the worst. Owen and Kirby both had flaming hammers and all the other Star Allies that could also applied elements to their weapons. The area looked surprisingly similar to the state of the Divine Terminus at the moment. Suddenly, a Jamba Heart rose out of the floor.

"Another heart!?" Owen exclaimed.

"Let's smash it this time!" Dedede said. However, before anyone could, the four Heart Spears appeared.

"What are they doing?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe they can destroy it!" Owen realized. Sure enough, the spears proceeded to impale themselves into the heart, shattering it and freeing Hyness, who was trapped inside. He was now dressed in black and red robes

"I can't tell if this is better or worse then another Void," Magolor snarked. Next to him, Susie had pulled out a tablet and her eyes widened.

"His corruption levels are off the charts!" She exclaimed. "How long have they been in here!?"

"Clearly far too long," Meta Knight said as he readied his sword. Corrupt Hyness was much faster then before. He now tossed out more dark orbs, created sharp pricks, summoned pillars of lightning, and would often combine the lightning with his ice emblems.

"Hiya!" Marx said as he kicked one of his balls into the back of Hyness' head, knocking his hood off. Hyness was now a dark purple, his ears had red stripes, and his eyes were black and yellow. He basically looked as ugly as before.

"Here we go again," Adeleine sighed.

"Juh? JUH...JUH! VUNMAJICIOUSEVITIRIGGAMAPOP-!" Hyness babbled out before summoning…

"Are...are those _logs_!?" Dark exclaimed. Rather then the Mage Sisters, Hyness was now attacking with logs wearing their clothes, hats and wigs resembling their hair. "He is more of an idiot then I thought!"

"Is this funny or terrifying?" Taranza asked.

"I think it's kinda both," Storo said. Corrupt Hyness, again, hasn't changed much(albeit the Star Allies were cringing less from when he was swinging the Mages around). However, the logs hit harder then the normal mages and each one had an effect after being slammed into the ground. The Francisca one created more ice emblems, the Flamberge one created flame pillars and the Zan one created electric shockwaves. His ripoff Friend Circle was also harder to dodge and stronger.

"How can logs be doing more damage then the bodies did!?" Kine cried as he dodged another strike.

"I don't know!" Rick cried back before breathing fire onto Corrupt Hyness. This, combined blasts from Susie's laser gun, Magolor's magic and Owen's hammer, finally took him down. The Star Allies all took a chance to catch their breath.

"LORD HYNESS!"

"I was wondering where they were," Kirby noted. What everyone thought was Zan rushed over. Her outfit was now white and her skin was black. Her eyes were dark red.

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Dee realized. Several Star Allies just nodded and tried to ready themselves for a battle they knew was coming.

"Wha—What is this?" Zan asked no one in particular. "I merely sought Lord Hyness, who was said to have been swallowed into the void. And now...I find myself at the precipice of Another Dimension!"

"It's his own fault," Magolor snarked quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear him. Unfortunately, Kirby and Owen laughed a little too loud. Zan whipped around.

"Wait a minute...that stubby pink ball...and bigger white ball...Is that you?!" Zan exclaimed.

"No, we're not," Owen lied/joked. Zan growled.

"FRANCISCA! FLAMBERGE! Get over here!" She called out. The other two Mage Sisters rushed over. Their appearances had changed in a similar manner to Zan. They both started to look over Hyness.

"Whoa…" Flameberge said before suddenly shouting. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Is she always like that?" Coo asked.

"Lord Hyness…" Flamberge said before turning to face the Star Allies. "Oh, it's YOU again. Well, there's nothing else to say, but...jamblasted. VUN JAMBLASTED!"

"Ms. Flamberge... please calm down a little," Francisca said. Oh, look at you...You're not the same Lord Hyness we once knew…"

"Francisca. Flamberge. There's no time for sorrow. It's time now for us to repay our debt to Lord Hyness. But before that...you stubby little pink ball and big white ball... OH!" Zan started before realizing that she knew her foes' names. "OWEN AND KIRBY! It seems the fated time is here at last. We, the three Mage-Sisters, will bring this battle to its end…"

"ONCE AND FOR ALL!" All three sisters vowed before jumping into battle. Most of their attacks hadn't changed much either. However they were much stronger, faster and all three of them were attacking at once.

"Don't let up guys!" Owen shouted over all the chaos. He then slammed his hammer in Zan.

"Easier said then done!" Marx called out as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Oh trust me, these three are going down!" Magolor declared as he and Flamberge used their swords to clash. The Mage Sisters all pulled out their other weapons.

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" Dee yelled out. No Star Ally wanted to risk putting out the cannon's fuse, so most just did their best to dodge. Of course, between that, Francisca's ice gun and Zan's lightning stream, it was easier said then done.

"When...when did they...get so strong?" Susie asked as Magolor helped her to her feet. She had the horrible luck to get knocked into all three attacks.

"This place must be making them stronger while corrupting them!" Daroach realized as the Squeak Squad rallied around him.

"Then we need to end this battle now!" Meta Knight declared.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Kirby said. Using his hammer, he proceeded to bat Francisca into Flamberge, while Owen used his to send Zan slamming into both them. This finally did the trick, knocking the sisters down.

"Oh sweet NOVA!" Dedede exclaimed as he leaned against his hammer. "We are _finally _done!"

"Hur-freaking-ray," Magolor said as he flopped onto the floor. All the Friend Hearts the group had gathered formed into one big one. So big, Owen and Kirby could both hold it.

"Shiny…" Gooey said.

"What are you going to do with a Friend Heart that big?" Taranza asked.

"I think a better question would be who is he going to use it on?" Ribbon pointed out. All the Star Allies looked around before everyone's eyes landed on the same people.

The unconscious Mages.

Despite being their enemies, all the Star Allies, including Magolor and Susie, both felt bad at how much abuse they had suffered, both from Hyness and themselves.

Also a few of them just wanted to see if Taranza could win Zan over.

With a quick nod from everyone, Owen and Kirby tossed the Friend Heart. It restored the Mages' appearances back to normal.

"Ugh...my head…" Zan groaned.

"No kidding," Flamberge mumbled.

"What happened to us?" Francisca asked. The three sisters looked around. The Star Allies, still exhausted, just gave them smiles. Hyness was still knocked out. They were back to normal.

"Kirby? Owen? Those are your names, right?" Zan asked.

"Yes," Kirby replied. Owen just nodded.

"We...er….we are sorry for causing you so much trouble on your adventure," She said sheepishly. "We never wanted any of this to happen,"

"Yeah! You guys have been nicer to us then Hyness has ever been!" Flamberge added in.

"We understand if you don't forgive us," Francisca said.

"You guys are forgiven," Owen replied. "We have forgiven people who have done or nearly did way worse,"

"You're kidding, right?" Flamberge asked.

"Raise your hands if you used to be Kirby and/or Owen's enemy," Dedede said as he raised his hand. Meta Knight, Dark, The Squeak Squad, Magolor, Taranza and Susie all raised their hands.

"Trust us, you aren't alone," Magolor replied. "Oh, and I don't fully blame you for the Halcandra thing,"

"We weren't even born yet!" Flamberge protested. Zan raised her hand.

"We understand if you still hold a grudge over that," Zan said as she shot Flamberge a glare. Suddenly, a magic blast landed in the middle of everyone. Everyone turned to face Hyness, now back to normal as well, awake and with his hand out.

"Lord Hyness!" Francisca blurted out. "What has gotten into you?"

"You miserable little traitors!" Hyness snapped as he tried to stand. "I save your miserable lives and _this _how you repay me? Failure after failure after FAILURE!"

"You used to be so kind…" Zan said, distraught. Flamberge was the first to realize the sad truth.

"You never cared for us, did you?" She asked, her voice full of venom. "You only saved us so we would be loyal!"

"_Finally_ one of you morons gets it!" Hyness said with relief. The Mages froze. That hurt to hear. The man they once viewed like a father never even liked them. The Star Allies, however, were only angered.

"After all they did for your sorry butt, you tell them _THAT!?_" Susie exclaimed. "You really are pathetic!"

"Yeah! They are worth more then you ever will be!" Adeleine chimed in. The Mage Sisters couldn't believe their ears. The people they fought less then ten minutes ago were standing up for them?

"POHGUIGIOGUGOVHBLJGUFTOCRFYVGLJBHK!" Hyness exclaimed as he tried to charge the Mages. Kirby and Owen jumped in front of them and used their hammers to bash him away.

"Are...are you guys okay?" Owen asked.

"You….why would you defend us like that?!" Zan exclaimed through tears. "We just tried to kill all of you!"

"It's...it's what a friend does," Kirby replied simply. "They always defend each other,"

"And you guys are our friends," Owen added in. The Mages now wore smiles to match the Star Allies.

"Let's get back to Popstar," Kirby said. "All of us,"

* * *

"Where am I?" Hyness said once he noticed his surroundings. He was not in Another Dimension, thanks to those stupid Mages and Star Allies, but in what looked like a dark building.

"**You are in my hideout**," The hooded man replied. "**And I thought you and I could make a deal,**"

"Ji?" Hyness asked as he pointed to himself.

"**Yes you,**" The hooded man replied. "**You want revenge on those...Star Allies correct?**" He gagged a little at how dumb the name was.

"Jes! Jes!" Hyness cheered. "Revenge!"

"**Then if you agree to help me, I will help you get that revenge**," The hooded man revealed as he held out his hand. "**Do we have a deal?**"

"_Jes_," Hyness said as he shook the hand in front of him.

* * *

**So Hyness is still evil, but the Mages are redeemed. So the reason for this is because I personally never felt like Hyness should have been redeemed. I felt like he could have made a fun returning villain while Mages reformed. Also, he is too much fun evil to turn him good. Also, like I said, Hyness lost his happy ending for Haltmann to get one. One last chapter tomorrow, then the bonus chapter and then….Woomy :P.**


	58. The Search for Zan

**Matt (Guest): Oh trust me. There is still more to come. However, I have a warning for you. If you do not stop commenting about stories that aren't being written, the comments will start getting deleted. I understand being excited for some stories(Hell, I can't wait to start the next two stories), but you need to stay on topic. **

**Gamelover41592: And it's his most dangerous recruit yet. **

**Okay, so like I said, this is just a dumb little mini chapter meant to clear up all loose ends left in this story. **

* * *

It had been about three weeks since the Star Allies trek through Another Dimension. The Mage Sisters were settling in well. Hyness hadn't been seen, much to everyone's joy. For the most part, things went back to normal. Owen and Kirby took this chance to resume the nap they were taking before everything went crazy. Kirby was fast asleep on Owen's stomach and both were enjoying peaceful dreams.

"OWEN! KIRBY!"

Owen shot up first, causing Kirby to fall off him. "Oops! Sorry daddy!" He said as he pulled Kirby to his feet.

"It's fine," Kirby said as he turned to face Flamberge and Francisca, the former of which had just screamed out their names. "What brings you two here?"

"Have you guys seen Zan?" Flamberge asked.

"She ran off this morning and we haven't seen her since," Francisca added in. Owen and Kirby flinched. They both knew where Zan was, or more specifically, who she was with. However, Zan had made them promise not to tell the sisters anything.

"We haven't," Kirby lied.

"But we would be happy to help you look for her!" Owen quickly added in.

"Great!" Flamberge said as she led the way.

* * *

The group's first location turned out to be the Lor Starcutter, which was nearby.

"Zan? Sorry, we haven't seen th-er I mean, her, in a while," Susie replied.

"Where the heck did she go?" Flamberge asked.

"She couldn't have left the planet," Francisca rationalized.

"Hey, I'm sure she's in good hands," Magolor said before Susie smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean, I'm sure she will turn up," Thankfully, the Mage Sisters didn't catch his slip up.

"Thanks for the help anyways," Francisca said.

* * *

The second spot took them to Scared Square, where the Meta Knights were having a spar with Shadow watching.

"Why should _I _care where your sister has run off too?" Dark huffed.

"Is he always like this?" Francisca asked Shadow.

"He is. You just have to get used to him," Shadow replied.

"I haven't seen Zan either, but if I do happen to see her, I will let you know," Meta Knight replied. He was smirking under his mask at the fact that Zan's sisters were the only ones who didn't seem to know about her whereabouts.

* * *

The next trip was to the Animal Buddies forest. The Squeaks were there as well and both groups were trying to grab a piece of treasure that Marx had in his grip.

"Marx, let them have it," Kirby tried.

"Never! Finders keepers!" Marx said.

"_We _found zit!" Doc protested.

"And ya woke everyone up from their naps!" Rick added in. Owen failed to repress his laughter.

"We don't have time for this!" Flamberge huffed. "We need to find Zan!"

"Did you say Zan?" Marx asked as he landed near them. "Hey, I can help! I just saw her a little while ago with-" Whatever Marx was going to say was cut off when Daroach froze him with his cane.

"Afraid we haven't heard from your sister either," Daroach said as he wrenched the treasure away from Marx.

"Have any of you guys?" Francisca asked the gathered animals.

"Sorry, haven't seen her," Kine answered for the group. The other animals nodded their heads, although ChuChu looked like she wanted to speak up.

* * *

"You guys haven't seen Zan, have you?" Owen asked Adeleine, Ribbon and Gooey.

"Zan is a good friend," Gooey said. "She gave me an apple,"

"I thought Zan hated apples," Flamberge noted.

"Hence why she most likely gave it to Gooey," Francisca pointed out.

"Sorry, we don't know where Zan is," Ribbon said. "Oh! Kirby! We are going to the Fireworks show at Castle Dedede together later right?"

"Of course," Kirby assured her.

"Zan also made us promise not to tell you where they went," Adeleine said before clapping her hands over her mouth. She just realized what she let slip.

"They!?" Flamberge and Francisca exclaimed.

"Heh, you didn't hear anything from me," Adeleine said sheepishly. Flamberge and Francisca quickly connected the dots.

"Oh no…." Both sisters groaned.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

From atop his castle, Dedede was smacking bombs Dee and the other Waddle Dees threw at him into the sky, setting off fireworks for the rest of Dreamland to watch. Several couples were also watching from atop the castle walls. One of which was Taranza and Zan. Taranza picked Zan up and spun her around before both went in for a quick kiss. Zan also had a Dreamstalk flower in her hair. Both were smiling and Zan giggled a little. From below, Flamberge groaned.

"And we just lost big sis," She said as she put a hand to her face. "Never thought she would be the first to go,"

"Maybe you should just enjoy the fireworks," Owen pointed out as he emerged from the woods. Kirby had gone ahead with Ribbon. "Besides, Zan's happy, isn't she?"

"I guess she finally is really happy," Francisca noted. The other single Dreamlanders had all grouped up to watch and needless to say, everyone hoped that they would stay happy for a long, _long _time

* * *

**I wish you guys could stay happy that long. You do get a bit of a break because of the fact there are a lot more stories left. Also, I'm going to guess most of you know this, but all stories take place at the same time. I mean, with Duncan and Dawn it was pretty clear, but it goes for all the stories. Bonus chapter will be out tomorrow. See you then. **


	59. Extra Stuff

**Matt (Guest): I should be mad at you for saying that, but because you are appealing to my giant ego, I can't be. However, I would like it if you did stop. **

**Gamelover41592: Thanks. **

**Okay, so this is just random facts, What Ifs and other things. **

* * *

-Owen's outfit hasn't changed much. However, instead of the maple leaf, his shirt has a star on it.

-Even before _Heroes In Another Dimension _got revealed, the Mage Sisters reforming was going to happen. Same for Hyness staying evil.

-At one point, Haltmann _was _going to meet his canon fate and the Susie/Magolor kiss would have happened after he assured her she wouldn't be alone. It was scrapped because I realized how easy it would be for Susie to reconnect with Haltmann.

-On that note, Susie and Magolor hooking up was going to happen off screen. However, after I dropped hints during the _Return to Dreamland _arc, I realized I could work Magolor into _Planet Robobot_. What I ended up with was my favorite arc of this story.

-Several elements of this story were based around FierySprites' _Make A Friend _series of fanfics. These include:

Kirby being kinda sassy and more mature then he lets on.

Dark Meta Knight being called Dark, along with Marx calling him Darkie.

Adeleine, Gooey and Ribbon hanging out with each other and Gooey just saying random things.

Bandanna Dee calling Dedede Great King and everyone else calling him Dee.

The "All Hands On Deck" thing during the Robobot Invasion

The Star Allies joining throughout the adventure rather then just all at once.

The extra modes being their own things(granted I only showed _Dededetour_ but that's besides the point)

I almost wrote out _Milky Way Wishes _from _Super Star/Super Star Ultra_. I scrapped it because I couldn't come up with anything interesting to write.

I also almost wrote out a visit through the Arena/True Arena. Again, couldn't come up with anything.

Several elements of Taranza's crush on Zan, along with the scene of them on top of the castle, was based on Hunter and Bianca from the _Spyro the Dragon _series.

Owen going to _Kirby _was part of the reason Noah went to _Batman Beyond_. Between their contrast on the show, how could I not keep that going?

The idea of Owen not having any friends outside of Total Drama(and now his friends in Dreamland) was taken from a rewrite of Total Drama All-Stars on DeviantArt(which I highly recommend by the way)

* * *

**So I think that's everything. If I remember anything else, I will add it in. Anyways, see you in Inkopolis next time, where we see just what Sammy/Samey, Callie and Marie have gotten themselves into. Bye!**


End file.
